What's Not Lost is Gained
by alex-1310
Summary: This story takes place 10 years from now at NCIS. The same characters are still working there and are all still alive. Definately Tate!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do not own any of these characters, Bellisario does, unfortunately. I had already started writing this story before the season finale aired. And after I saw it I debated whether or not to submit this story, but I love Kate and Tony and I can't imagine that show without her or their constant bickering and I had to put a story up about her life, so here it is.

Chapter 1: Life is Still Good 

It was 6:15 am and Tony opened his eyes to find he once again was waking up next to a beautiful woman. He had his arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace and they were so close you couldn't even put a piece of paper between them. He kissed her neck and when he did he could smell the wildflower scent of her hair. She moved her head a little which allowed Tony better access to her neck, to which of course he seized the opportunity. When he started kissing her neck she moaned a little and turned her head towards him with her eyes still closed. He then kissed her lips to completely wake her and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She then rolled over onto her back and looked Tony in the eyes.

"Thanks for the great night last night, Tony."

"That's what I am best at."

"I don't doubt that at all. And I haven't had a night like that in awhile."

"What are you talking about. You get nights like that all the time."

"Yeah but not with you."

Tony's face got very serious and he was about to comment when he noticed the smirk across her face. He then took his pillow and hit her with it, which caused her to hit him with hers, causing an instant pillow fight between the two. Then Tony grabbed her and flipped her onto her back and got on top of her, pinning her down.

"How do you like that," he commented

"Anthony Dinozzo, that was an unfair move."

"Oh no, that was a completely fair move. You're just mad you didn't get to do it first."

"Maybe but-"

She was cut off by Tony kissing her, to which she gladly succumbed to.

"Now what I meant to say earlier was good morning," he commented

"Good morning Anthony"

"Good morning Caitlin"

"Well now that it is 6:30 don't you think we should get up and shower-"

"Together?" Tony jumped in with his puppy dog eyes

"Tony we don't have time to shower together"

"C'mon Kate, plleeeease" he begged looking at her with those puppy eyes.

She just laughed and said "Tony, seriously we can't be late again or Gibbs will kill us"

"C'mon Kate, he always says that"

"Yeah, but Tony it was different when we were first married"

"Kate I don't want to talk aboutthis anymore. Why don't you go take your shower and I will start breakfast."

"Sounds great."

Tony kissed her again and watched her go into the bathroom to take a shower. He waited until he was sure she was in the shower and then he stripped off his clothes and ran into the bathroom and got into the shower with her.

"Tony what are you doing?"

"What you told me not to do Kate" he smiled that million dollar smile that always melted her heart.

"I shouldn't even bother telling you no when it comes to this"

"That's right, because if you just give in you don't have to work as hard fighting me off."

"But that's half the fun" she smiled before totaling giving in to him.

A/N: Hope you liked it. There is more to come.


	2. 2: The Importance of Family

Chapter 2: The Importance of Family 

When they finally finished showering and getting dressed they began to wake the others. Tony started in the bedroom closest to the living room. He entered and saw the two identical twin beds and couldn't help but smile at the two beautiful girls occupying them. He went to the bed on the right first to wake his oldest daughter Annie. He sat down on her bed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Hey sweetie, it's time to get up"

"No Daddy, just five more minutes," she begged

"Honey, mommy and I are running late today so you need to get up so you aren't late for school"

"Daaaaddy, pleeease" she said as she flipped over pulling the covers completely over her head.

"Well one thing's for sure, you are definitely a DiNozzo," he replied smiling.

He then moved to the other bed to wake up his 6 year old daughter, Kaylee, who was the spitting image of Kate, with her dark brown, shoulder length hair, and her mothers facial bone structure. The only thing that set her apart from Kate was her eyes. She had Tony's bright green eyes, not to mention a fraction of his personality. Annie on the other hand was everything like Tony. She looked exactly like him. She had his dirty blonde hair that he had at her age, the same facial structure, the same green eyes, and not to mention she had his smile.

Tony was finally able to get Kaylee to wake up and then they both pounced on Annie's bed to wake her up and then Tony started tickling them, and the fight was on. He was wrestling with both of them when he heard Kate yell at them.

"Tony you better be helping them get ready for school and not wrestling with them again"

"Boy dad, mom knows you good," Annie piped up, with a huge grin on her face.

"You know, for an 8 year old you sure are a smart ass, just like your mom." Tony joked as he tickled her again.

"I know and that's why you love me so much," she laughed.

Kate had just finished making her half of the breakfast and stopped at the door across from her daughters. She opened it and went inside only to see the body in the bed move and pull the covers up further over them. She then snuck over to the window and pulled the blind up letting in an enormous amount of light.

"Mom, are you trying to blind me, geeze"

"Aww, c'mon a little light never hurt anyone," she said jokingly as she sat down on the bed occupying her 9-year-old son.

"Yeah, only the people who are allergic to the light and have a chemical reaction to it," he shot back jokingly.

"Alright, you are too smart for your own good," she retorted while kissing his cheek, "And by the way, you get that from me"

"I know," he added with the same smile she had

"Your dad and I are running late this morning so we need to get a move on it."

"That's nothing new mom"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kayden," she said with a smile.

"Your welcome," he grinned back with his brown eyes and dark brown hair.

She stood in the doorway watching him for a minute trying to imagine her life without him, without any of them, and she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about how happy and blessed she was for such a wonderful family. A family she was beginning to doubt she would ever get to have before she met Tony. She looked over at her son, who reflected so much of both her and Tony. Yes, Kayden had her eyes and hair, andof course her smile,but he had Tony's nose and facial structure. It was amazing to Kate that her and Tony created him and that he resembled so much of both of them in looks. He was also a very smart kid for his age, which Kate took full credit for, even though Tony argued with her about it. And he was also good at sports, which of course both of them took credit for and constantly bickered about. But Tony and Kate knew it was a mixture of both of them, because they both knew they were smart and both were athletic. And believe it or not, Tony and Kate would both compliment each other on Kayden's ability's, because they knew he got it from both of them.

Kate had to stop herself from daydreaming about all of this because she still had one more person to wake up, and they were really running late.

She went back down the hall to the door closest to her and Tony's. She opened it up and went over to the bed to wake her youngest son, and also the youngest member of the DiNozzo family. But when she pulled the covers back all that was there was a pillow.

"Oh, so we are going to play that game," Kate replied smiling "Well I wonder where he could be"

She then looked under the bed, but he wasn't there. Then she heard a giggle.

"Uh-Oh I heard a giggle, sounds like someone is going to make it easy for me," she said as she looked in the closet, where he wasn't hiding.

Then she heard another giggle. This time she went towards the sound and sat down on the dirty clothes hamper.

"Hmmm, I wonder where he could be," Kate thought out loud, which caused an unsuppressed laughter that came from directly beneath her. She slowly stood up and then jerked the lid off the hamper, only to be greeted by a four year old jumping out into her arms.

"Oops, looks like I found you Anthony," she said laughing

Then she started tickling him, which made him laugh even harder than he already was. When she finally stopped she kissed his forehead.

"Good morning son"

"Morning mommy," he grinned, and of course it was Tony's grin to a T.

"Looks like you're full of energy this morning," she said still holding him.

He just laughed and said, "Throw me!"

"Oh, so you want to fly again, do you"?

He laughed and nodded. One of his favorite things was to be thrown in the air. He loved to feel like he was flying. She and Tony both swore he was going to become some type of pilot, so that he could always soar through the air. But there was also the thought of him becoming something like a skydiver instructor or something insane like that, which scared the hell out of her. Kate stepped closer to the bed, counted to three and then threw him onto his bed where he laid there laughing until she sat next to him and started tickling him. He continued to laugh until she heard her husband.

"Kate, you better be helping him get ready for school and not playing with him again. Breakfast is now ready, hurry it up or we are going to be extremely late."

Kate and her son looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the same time.

"He knows you good mommy," he laughed

"Yeah I know. Don't you feel sorry for me," she said with a pretend frown on her face.

He shook his head no and laughed.

"Okay flier boy, let's get you ready for school"

"I want to go to work with you and daddy"

"Sweetie, you know you have to go to school. Besides you would be bored at work. We just sit there and do paperwork most of the time."

"Nuh-uh. Daddy said he plays video games on the computer."

"Oh really"

"Uh-huh"

"Well your daddy doesn't always do what he's told. Then he gets in trouble with the big boss"

"Like when he gets in trouble with you," the boy questioned

"Yes, like when he gets in trouble with me"

"Does Uncle Gibbs yell at him?"

"Yep, big time"

"I don't like it when Uncle Gibbs gets mad"

"Well then you better go to school today instead of coming with us because I have a feeling Uncle Gibbs is going to be mad," she said looking into the bright green eyes of the boy who looked exactly like Tony at his age. He had his blonde hair and everything about the boy was exactly like Tony, especially his personality, he was full of energy. Which according to Tony's mother was exactly the way Tony was at that age.

"Okay," the boy answered

Kate picked out some clothes for him and left him to finish getting ready and headed into the kitchen. The girls and Kayden were already eating and Tony was pouring himself and Kate some coffee. She kissed both of her daughters on the head as she passed them.

"Morning girls"

"Morning mommy," they said in unison

She then walked up behind Tony and slapped him on the ass, causing him to spill sugar everywhere.

"Ow, Kate what was that for" he questioned "last night?" he whispered to her and winked.

She took her coffee from him and replied, "No, it seem you told your son you play video games at work instead of actually working and now he wants to come with us to work instead of going to school."

He got a huge smile on his face to which Kate retorted, "DiNozzo, he thinks we play games at work while he is in school."

"Come on Kate, he's four. He asked what we do at work and I didn't want him to be scared. What was I supposed to tell him, well your mom and I put our lives on the line everyday chasing bad guys and we could die doing it."

This caused Kate to give him her look, which told him to stop being a smart ass.

"Tony, next time just tell him we catch bad guys and do a lot of paperwork."

"Fine, but this was more fun, wasn't it," he smiled. She rolled her eyes and turned to walk to the table when he grabbed her wrist and spun her back around and kissed her, causing an uproar at the table.

"Eww gross. Mom, Dad stop it," Kayden begged while the girls just laughed. Little Anthony walked in right when it happened and his only response was laughing also.

It was now 7:45 and it was obvious everyone was going to be late. All four of the kids went to a private school that started at 8:00, not to mention Tony and Kate were supposed to be at work by 8.

"Alright guys round it up. Grab your bags, lets roll" Tony ordered. All of the kids jumped up and ran to get their bags and put their shoes on. Even though they were told to put their shoes on when they got dressed they never did.

Tony ran into Anthony's room to help him tie his shoes while Kate went to make sure Kaylee got hers tied okay. Then they all met back in the kitchen. Tony had Anthony on his back and they all looked at each other.

"Okay, lets roll," Kate said

"Mom what about our lunches," Kayden asked

"O my gosh, I forgot," She got some money out of her purse and told them to eat in the cafeteria today.

"Okay lets go, we are late."

They all ran outside and as soon as they started towards the car the sprinklers went off.

"Tony I told you to change the timer," Kate yelled as she picked up Kaylee and ran to the car.

"I thought I did," he replied while running behind her with Anthony still on his back. They all piled into their SUV a little wet.

"Great, now we are late and wet," Kayden commented a little annoyed. That was one way in which he was like his mother, he hated being late for things, no matter what it was.

"I'm sorry guys I really thought I changed the timer," Tony apologized.

It took them 10 minutes to get to the school and by that time it was already 8:05, which meant the kids had to be signed in by a parent. Since Tony was driving Kate was the one to take the kids into the office.

"Ah, Mrs. DiNozzo. Running late again?" the secretary assumed

"Yes, and once again my husbands fault. I am so sorry."

"It's okay we are used to it by now Kate," she replied with a smile, to which Kate smiled back. Her and Kate had become fairly good friends since their 6-year-old daughters were best friends. And truth be told she was a tad bit jealous of Kate because she had a few guesses as to why they were usually late.

Kate hugged and kissed each child and told them she loved them before rushing out the door and running to the car, to where of course Tony insisted on joking around with her. So when she got close enough to open the door he started to drive off with Kate running after him yelling. But after about a minute of that he could tell Kate was pissed, so he stopped.

As soon as she got into the car, it started.

"Damn it Tony, can't you grow up"

"C'mon Kate I was just having a little fun. Besides I recall you doing the exact same thing to me last week."

"Yeah Tony, on a Saturday, when we didn't have to be at work."

"C'mon Kate don't be mad"

"Tony, it's 8:15 and it's still going to take us 10 minutes to get to work, so stop goofing off and drive."

"Fine but we were already late so I didn't see the harm-"

"Tony," Kate yelled "Shut up. And you are on your own explaining this one to Gibbs."

Tony was about to respond but thought better of it and decided to crank up the radio and sing to it because he knew it pissed Kate off. So the whole way to work they fought over the radio. Kate turning it off and Tony turning it on and singing to it.

A/N: Please review and let me know what ya'll think! And yes there is a lot more to come!


	3. 3 It's Part of Marriage

A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update. I had this chapter written a long time ago, but I kept reading over it and I couldn't decide if it all made sense all crammed into one chapter. But I am posting it anyways, and you will probably see future chapters that have some of this information in them as well.

Thanks for the great reviews, ya'll are awesome!

I own none of the original characters of NCIS, unfortunately, or Kate would still be alive.

Chapter 3: It's Part of Marriage 

Kate and Tony pulled up to their office building at 8:26 and they both got out and walked silently inside. Both of them had already received warning calls from McGee about Gibbs' mood today. They pressed the elevator up button and when the doors opened Kate elbowed Tony in the ribs because he was humming an annoying song (that he knew she hated) that he had not gotten to finish listening to in the car. Then she got into the elevator and pressed up while Tony was catching his breath, and the doors closed before he could get inside.

'Damn it,' he thought to himself 'she is pissed again.' So he ran up the three flights of stairs and surprisingly made it to their floor right after she had gotten off the elevator.

"Look, Kate I'm sorry," he tried to apologize

"Tony I am not in the mood to listen," she responded harshly

"Kate, please" he begged again just as they got to their desks. And he was standing at Kate's desk when he got slapped in the back of the head.

"Where the hell have you two been," Gibbs barked

"Hey, how come I'm always the one who gets hit, when Kate is late also," Tony questioned.

Gibbs face was very serious and he barked, "Because DiNozzo, it's usually your fault."

"But," Tony started to say but changed his mind and looked at Kate for help, but she just ignored him.

"DiNozzo, why were you thirty minutes late?" Gibbs asked again. And again Tony looked to Kate for help because she could usually get them off the hook, but she still wouldn't look at him and ignored what was going on.

Tony didn't know what to say. 'Well sorry Boss but Kate and I had sex again this morning, and then we played with our kids even though we were running late, then our kids were late so we had to sign them in, and then I decided to be the immature jerk that I am and joke-'

"DiNozzo," Gibbs yelled, wanting an answer.

"Sorry, it was my fault," Tony responded knowing there was nothing more to say.

"Figures. If you two are late again I will fire the both of you. Got it." Gibbs ordered

"Yeah," Tony said defeated

"Yes sir," Kate answered

Gibbs turned to go down to the lab, but walked back over to Tony and hit him again.

"Boss," Tony questioned.

"Your wife is pissed at you again. Fix it." Gibbs ordered.

Tony just looked at Kate dumbfounded.

"How does he always know?"

Kate just rolled her eyes and followed Gibbs to the lab.

"What did you do this time Tony?" McGee asked.

"Shut up McGee" Tony responded following Kate and Gibbs to the lab.

"Hey I'm just trying to help" McGee responded, "Maybe you should order her some flowers"

"McGee flowers don't always fix everything," he answered

"That's only because it's you Tony. And when you screw up, you do it royally" McGee pointed out

"Shut up" Tony said again

Later that day Kate still wasn't talking to Tony unless she had to. They had both been told by Gibbs that if they brought their family problems into work they would be fired.

Although Gibbs had also told both of them clearly from day one of them working with him that there was to be no dating coworkers or he would fire whoever it was, there were no second chances. But when he found out about Kate and Tony it didn't really surprise him. I mean he wasn't blind, he could tell they were attracted to each other, and it was almost like they fit. Gibbs thought they would be good for each other, although he was slightly concerned about Kate, but he knew she would kick his ass or kill him if he ever hurt her. And Gibbs told them both sternly 'Keep it out of the office or I won't hesitate firing you this time…And DiNozzo, you break her heart, and I will fire you, and then I will kill you.'

'Yes sir' Tony remembered responding with a knot in his throat.

But this was different. Gibbs did not want their private lives interfering with the way they worked. So Tony and Kate would talk to each other, but only about the case, and only when necessary.

It was strange because they hadn't really changed. They still bickered back and forth and ganged up on McGee, but you could tell they had fun doing it, maybe even more fun now. Most people in the office didn't think it would last. There were more bets put on Kate and Tony's relationship than anything else. And it shocked and surprised everyone when they got engaged. Some of the few people who had bets the relationship would last were Gibbs, Abby, and Ducky.

Abby always knew they had a thing for each other, it was just getting them to realize it and admit to it. I mean neither one could hold a relationship for very long. Tony because he was still too immature and figured there was no right person for anyone. And Kate wanted to find the right guy, but tried to hard looking for the perfect guy.

Ducky and Gibbs thought that they complimented each other with their personalities. They were both funny, and Kate could snap a comeback without even thinking about it. Gibbs and Ducky both figured one day Tony and Kate would realize how they felt. They watched the two of them everyday do a little flirting and a little bickering. It was fun to watch them, because since Kate had joined the team Tony had met his match, according to Ducky, and Gibbs agreed. They could keep up with each other with their wit and their intelligence. Kate always had a comeback for one of Tony's remarks and sometimes she came up with her own smartass remarks, which would sometimes leave Tony speechless, and of course that doesn't happen very often. Ducky also thought that Kate could sweeten Tony up a little, at least around certain people, and at least control his immaturity to a certain extent. The only problem with that was that the opposite had happened. Kate had actually become more immature. She was still more mature than Tony of course and when they were at work she tired to act professional, at least more so than Tony when it came to certain things and situations. But the truth was, Kate was immature in her own way. She had her goofy and immature side; she was just better at controlling it than Tony. Except for when they were arguing, usually about anything, because it was usually stupid. Then Tony and Kate sounded like two schoolchildren fighting and Gibbs felt like their parent, every time having to end the argument by threatening to fire them.

Kate was usually better at hiding her immaturity and acting professional than Tony was. But when Tony and Kate started dating, he showed her that it was alright to still have fun and people know about it. He loved that she started to not care as much what other people thought about her and she just concentrated on having fun. She realized you only live once, so you might as well make the best of it. Although around Gibbs she was as professional as she had always been before, unless the situation called for otherwise. But Gibbs knew what Kate was like and although he would never admit it, he admired her for the way she put with him, Tony, and McGee. And he knew she had a kind heart and cared about everyone and everything, and never liked to hurt anyone's feelings on purpose, although when Gibbs asked her opinion on a case she would always give her true thoughts. And Gibbs noticed some of those remarks that she would say, which were funny, but he would never smile at the remark until she wasn't looking. That's the same way he was with Tony, except Kate never pushed the limit, unless her and Tony were bickering. But that is a different story.

And believe it or not Tony had changed when he started dating Kate. He had always had a sensitive side, he just didn't like to show it, especially at work. He had only let it slip a few times, like the time the WWII medal of honor veteran came in and admitted to killing his friend. Tony was very kind to him, and Kate noticed. She always thought he had a softer side, especially since he seemed to be able to get so many women. But then again his relationships never lasted. But she could tell that in certain situations he had a heart, a softer side, the side she found and finally brought out of him. Not all the time, but sometimes, and that for her was enough. Enough to know that he really did care about her and wasn't just leading her on to say that he had slept with Kate Todd. He knew she was the one he had wanted all along and he didn't want to screw it up. He became as responsible as he could, which doesn't say much, but he wanted to prove to Kate that he could stay in a relationship. He wanted to prove to her that he really did love her, more than he ever thought he could love someone. He knew when he met her and they worked their first case together, that he had met his match. He needed someone like her who could keep up with him and argue with him about stupid stuff, and he needed someone who could put him in his place when he needed it. But it wasn't until later that he realized how much he was in love with her. He even knew he wanted to have kids with her, a lot of kids, which he never thought he would. But the thought of being with her and not making any little Tony's or little Kate's broke his heart, and he knew he wanted a family, a whole family, and everything that goes with it.

But anyways, Gibbs told them that if they brought their family problems to work they would both be fired, no excuses. So they acted professional when they needed to, but other than discussing the case Kate would still not speak to Tony.

However, Gibbs decided to send Kate and Tony to interview a witness for the case they were working on because he figured they could work out their problem while they were gone.

When Tony and Kate were leaving the witness' house Tony drove one block and then pulled over.

"Tony what are you doing?" Kate asked a little ticked off.

"I want to talk to you," Tony answered, but Kate just turned away from him and looked out the window.

"Kate, please, I'm sorry for earlier. I was just having a little fun. But I know I shouldn't have because we were already late for work, and I know you hate to be late." Tony apologized,

"Kate?"

"I know Tony. And I shouldn't have gotten so ticked off. I mean that's just the way you are, and I knew that when I married you, and its one of the reasons I fell in love with you. I just don't want Gibbs to think I don't care about work anymore. Because lets face it Tony, we have been late for work a lot lately, and I know it's not always your fault. I just want Gibbs to still respect me and know that I can still do my job while being a wife and mother."

Tony laughed a little causing Kate to turn and look at him.

"I'm sorry Kate, I'm not laughing at you. It's just, I am pretty damn sure that Gibbs respects you more now than he did before we got married. I mean you married me, and have to put up with me 24/7, you are a mom to four kids, who cause their fair share of trouble, and you still do your job better than ever. Hell Kate, even I have more respect for you now than when I first met you."

"Really," Kate asked

"Yeah. I mean you are a great wife who still puts up with me, for God knows why, you're a great mom, and you are great at your job, and are still able to hold it together, and kick mine and McGee's asses when necessary." Tony responded smiling.

"Thanks Tony," Kate said smiling. She then leaned over and kissed him tenderly. And when she was putting her seatbelt on she said,

"I put up with you because I am still as much in love with you now as the day we got married."

Tony looked back over at her and responded, "Me too Kate. Me too."

He then took her hand and kissed it, and they drove back to NCIS holding hands and two huge smiles plastered on their faces.

A/N: Hope this chapter wasn't too weird. Next one will be written better. Promise. Keep the reviews coming! Thanks!


	4. ch 4: No Regrets

A/N: _Once again I do not own NCIS._

Sorry for the delay. I got some type of virus and have been sick most of the week. But I am better now so here is the next chapter.

Ch. 4: No Regrets 

When everyone had finally finished their paperwork for the day Gibbs told them all to go home and get some rest.

It was now 6:30 PM, so Kate and Tony told everyone goodnight and then raced each other to the elevator, with both of them pushing and pulling on each other to get there first. Of course Kate won because she tripped Tony halfway there. Gibbs was watching the whole thing and just smiled and shook his head as the two agents entered the elevator. He noticed they reached for each other's hands as the door was closing. Gibbs had doubts at first about the two keeping their relationship out of the office. But even after ten years they were still Special Agents Kate Todd and Tony DiNozzo, partners at work, and still waited till they were off their floor before they went back to being the married Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo. And he had to admit he was quite proud of them.

As soon as Tony and Kate left the office, they headed to the soccer field to pick up Kayden and Annie from soccer practice.

"Hey guys, how was practice?" Tony asked

"I smoked Annie today, dad, you should have seen me," Kayden exclaimed excitedly as he was getting into the SUV.

"That's only because I let you. The coach said not to go 100 and I didn't want to make him mad, so I let you get by me," Annie claimed with the same serious look that Tony would give when he knew he was defeated but wouldn't admit it.

"Whatever," Kayden shot back with a smile

"Hmm, she sounds like you Tony," Kate added

"What" questioned Tony, giving Kate his 'I don't know what you are talking about' look.

"You know. Whenever you say you 'let' Gibbs win, for the teams benefit, when ya'll are fighting in the gym." Kate responded with a huge smile on her face.

Tony just looked at her and replied, "Now Kate, you know that I can beat him if I wanted too. And next time I will prove to you that I can. But it's you and McGee's loss if he is pissed after I kick his butt."

Kate turned and looked in the backseat at the kids and rolled her eyes and mouthed something that Tony couldn't hear, causing the kids to laugh.

"Hey, I'm serious Kate. You just wait." Tony said

"Whatever you say" she answered smiling

They then headed to Kate's brothers house, Chris, where Kaylee and Anthony would sometimes go after school. They pulled into the driveway and had just started walking up to the front door, when it swung open and two kids came running at them.

Anthony jumped off of the two steps of the front porch and flew into his father's arms.

"Daddy"

"Hey sport, did you have fun today?" he asked his youngest child.

The boy nodded his head and started telling Tony about his day. While at the same time Kaylee ran to Kate and she picked her up and swung her around before setting her back on the ground.

"And how was your day Miss Kaylee?" Kate asked her daughter

"Okay. I got a sticker for being good" she said smiling proudly up at Kate

"Wow sweetheart, that's great. Why don't you tell your father and me all about it on the way home." She smiled back down at her.

"Okay" she answered, running over to Tony

"Look daddy, I got a sticker for being good today" Kaylee said, showing her dad her hand that revealed a smiley face sticker.

Tony put Anthony down and bent down to Kaylee's level, looking at her sticker.

"Wow sweetie, that's really neat" he said smiling down at the daughterwho reminded him so much of Kate.

"Want a piggy back ride to the car for being good today?" he asked her.

She nodded and climbed onto his back. He then looked over at Kate and said, "She is definitely your daughter."

Kate just smiled and nodded. Tony and Kate said their farewells to Chris, his wife Sarah, and their two kids Shane and Shauna. When they turned to walk back to the car Anthony looked up at Kate and said,

"I want to fly"

"Do you now?" she questioned him with a smile, to which he returned nodding.

So Kate picked him up and outstretched her arms so that he was laying across them and she "flew" him to their SUV, making sure to move her arms up and then down, like he was plummeting to the ground, which just made him laugh.

They discussed on the way home what to have for dinner, and Kate was outvoted 4 to 2 on pizza. Kayden was the only one who agreed to just having leftovers and a salad for dinner. For a nine-year-old kid he already had Kate's healthy eating habits.

So when they got home the kids went to get cleaned up while Tony ordered the pizza. 30 minutes later the house was full of kids' fighting over which pieces they wanted. But it didn't just include the kids fighting. Tony and Kate got into over a piece as well. Just as Kate had picked up the piece she wanted Tony grabbed it out of her hand.

"Tony that's my piece," she said glaring at him.

He then took a bite and looked at her, "Not anymore," he said smiling.

"I swear Tony. Can't you ever just keep your hands to yourself." She said a bit annoyed, but still with a smile on her face. She was well used to his childish antics that he still had not grown out of.

"No"

"Ugh" she said rolling her eyes.

"Because I know you enjoy it when I steal food from you, because it gives you a chance to yell at me, which leads to us fighting, which leads to making up later" he said whispering the last part.

"And that is the best part" he added with a wink and a smile.

Kate glared slightly at him, then punched him in the gut, taking back her slice of pizza and taking a bite out of it, before taking the other piece of pizza that he was planning on eating.

"Well don't count on it this time, DiNozzo" she said smiling at him.

"Hey, that wasn't fair" Tony whined "And that's my piece"

"Well I learned from the best when it comes to playing unfair" she added raising her eyebrows at him, still with a smile on her face.

"And it's not yours anymore" she added while sticking her tongue out at him, before taking a bite out of the pizza and licking the rest of the piece to assure that he wouldn't' put up a fight to get it back.

"Ooo, you play dirty Caitlin"

"I learned from the best Tony."

Tony pouted a little before getting the slices he wanted and heading to the living room with the kids to watch TV, when Kate stopped them.

"Oh no you don't" she began "All of you know we eat dinner together at the table"

"But mom" the kids started, along with Tony's "But Kate"

"No buts. Now to the table" she ordered pointing a finger towards the table.

"Aww man"

"Geeze"

"That's not fair" came out of all their mouths.

"Guys you know we don't always get to eat dinner together. And when your father and I are home, the rule is we eat as a family, at the table" Kate told them, reminding them of their rule.

"I know it sucks guys. But your mom is right, even if some of her rules are a little coo coo" Tony replied making a goofy coo coo face, causing all the kids to laugh, and Kate to roll her eyes.

"Thanks a lot Tony. You are so very mature. Geeze, its like I am raising five kids instead of four." Kate said slightly annoyed.

"Aww, c'mon Kate, you know we love you" Tony said, pulling her onto his lap.

"Don't we guys" he said looking at the kids.

"Yep" they said in unison, while getting up and walking over to their parents.

"Oh no guys, I know what you are going to do" Kate responded just as the kids pounced on her, knocking her and Tony to the ground. All of the kids were hugging and kissing her.

"We love you mommy" they were saying as Tony began pushing everyone off of him and Kate.

"Alright guys, that's enough, save some of her for me" Tony told them as he finally got all of the kids off of them. He then rolled on top of Kate and looked at her.

"See, I told you that we still love you" he said smiling at her.

"Thanks Tony, I feel so much better knowing that" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, I can sick them back on you if you want" Tony replied looking at the kids.

"No, that's all right. I have had quite enough for now" she told him trying to get up.

"Nuh-uh" Tony told her, holding her down "Not until I get a kiss" he said, looking at her with his puppy face.

"Tony"

"Kate"

"Fine" Kate answered, rolling her eyes.

Tony leaned down and kissed Kate on the mouth, causing Kayden and Annie to moan and shout,

"Eww. Stop it. Gross."

While Kaylee and Anthony just laughed and covered their eyes a little, while still peeking through their fingers.

Tony and Kate smiled and laughed a little as Tony helped Kate back up and they all went back to the table to finish eating. On the way back to the table, Tony slapped Kate on the ass, causing her to turn around and see him raise his eyebrows and wink at her while giving her his charming smile. Kate just squinted her eyes slightly, returning the smile, and shaking her head at him.

When they finished eating Tony and Kate sent the kids to get ready for bed while they sat down on the couch to relax. Not ten minutes after they had sat down they heard screaming coming from down the hall.

"So Kate, do you even remember when our house used to be peaceful"

"No, because before the kids were born I had you. Uh-hah" Kate said playfully with a smile.

"Uh-hah. That was funny Kate" Tony said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

"But seriously Tony, I really don't remember what is was like"she replied

"Me neither" Tony added, looking over at Kate, and then asking "Do you ever miss it"

"Miss what?" she asked, looking at him.

"Not having to be responsible for anybody or anything?"

"Are you saying you regret the life that you have?" Kate asked, looking at him seriously.

He turned and looked Kate directly in the eyes, smiled, and said, "Not in a million years. This is more than I ever dreamed would happen to me."

"Good. Then you can go find out what the problem is with them" Kate responded pointing down the hallway, while snuggling down in the couch and giving him her "pretty please" face and pouty smile that he couldn't say no to.

"Fine, but when I get back there will be some quality Tony and Kate time." He said getting up and going down the hall to where all the noise was coming from. He stopped outside his daughters' room, where the noise of all four children seemed to be emanating from. He opened the door and the screaming got louder.

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Hey" Tony shouted, causing all four children to get quiet.

"What is going on?" he asked looking at Kayden and Annie who had bee making the most noise.

"Kayden put his dog in my bed" Annie said giving Kayden the evil eye.

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did-"

"Hey" Tony yelled again "That's enough. Kayden, did you let Hobie get on your sisters bed?"

"No, her door was open and I guess he just liked Annie's bed and wanted to sleep there tonight." He answered looking at his dad.

Tony turned and looked at Annie, "It sounds like an accident honey"

"But he was wet" she said looking up at her dad.

"What" he questioned

"Hobie was all wet and now my bed is wet" Annie told him sadly.

Tony walked over to Annie's bed and felt it, sure enough it was wet. He then turned to Kayden,

"Why is Hobie wet?"

Kayden just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor.

"Kayden Andrew DiNozzo. You know the rules about the animals, and you better not lie to me. Now where is Ho-"

Just then there was a shriek from the living room. Then Kate came into the bedroom, a little wet, holding a German Shepherd by the collar, who was completely soaked. Tony had to control himself from bursting out laughing, and he only allowed a smile to slip.

He then turned back to Kayden, who was slowly trying to back up.

"Kayden, do you think you are going to escape without me noticing" Tony questioned.

Again Kayden just shrugged.

"I'm going to ask you this one last time. Why is Hobie wet?"

"Anthony and Kaylee poured paint on him" Kayden answered looking up at Tony "And so I needed to clean him off."

"What" Tony and Kate both replied looking at their two youngest children, whose smiles were now fading.

"Hobie was in Anthony's room when I got out of the bathroom and when I went to get him he had paint all over him" Kayden told his parents. "They were both in there and they both had paint on their hands."

Tony and Kate looked at each other and then walked over to where the two youngest were standing, side by side.

"Show us your hands" Kate told them, but they both just stood with their hands behind their backs.

"Now," she ordered.

They both pulled their hands out from behind them to reveal 4 little hands covered in white paint.

"You two know you're not allowed to play with the paint unless one of us is with you" Kate told them "Now why did you two paint Hobie?"

"We wanted him to match Casper" Kaylee said quietly looking at the floor.

"What" Tony and Kate both repled.

"We like Caspers color" Anthony added, looking up at his mother with that charming DiNozzo smile.

Tony and Kate both had to bite their lips to keep from smiling.

"Guys that's not a good reason. Besides you aren't allowed to play with paint without your mom or me. Right?"

Both children nodded their heads. Tony was about to say something else when Kate thought of something and looked at the youngest kids and asked,

"Guys, did you only paint Hobie, or did you paint Socks also?"

"Umm," Kaylee began, again looking at the floor.

"She matches Casper now," Anthony said still smiling.

"You've got to be kidding me" Tony responded, looking at Kate, who just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Do you guys know where Socks is" Tony asked them.

Kaylee walked over to her closet and opened the door. Out came a gray cat who used to only have white feet, but now also had white streak marks down her back and a white tail.

Tony and Kate once again had to hold back smiles, because they had to admit, the cat looked pretty funny.

Kate walked over to the cat and felt it to see if the paint was still wet. She looked at Tony and shook her head.

"Well guys I guess you will have two white cats for awhile" Tony stated.

"Is she gonna stay like that?" Annie asked.

"For awhile sweetie, but eventually it will come off" Kate told her

"That's not right. She is my cat" Annie said, upset. "You two are brats," she said looking at her little brother and sister.

"Hey they didn't do it on purpose, honey." Kate told her "Okay maybe they did. But I am sure you have done your fair share of things to the both of them before."

"Whatever" she said crossing her arms "I don't want Kaylee sleeping in here tonight"

"Well sorry kiddo, that is non-negotiable. There are only so many rooms in this house" Tony told her.

"But its not fair" she said, stomping her foot.

"Baby, life's not fair" Tony told her.

"Hah-hah" Anthony said sticking out his tongue at Annie.

"You little brat" Annie yelled as she started to run at him.

"Hold it there little ninja" Tony said, grabbing hold of her. "Listen to me. I'm sure they didn't mean to do it, well okay maybe they did, but it happened and I'm sorry. And they are both in trouble, but just be glad the paint washes out sweetheart." He told her, looking down into the same green eyes as his. "And that's enough fighting for tonight, okay. We are all tired and it's way past your bed time."

"Fine, but I'm still mad and I'm not talking to her" she stated, pointing at Kaylee.

"Okay, but I bet you'll change your mind in the morning," Tony told her.

"Nuh-uh," she responded.

"Okay, well lets get everything cleaned up, it's late" Kate said, trying to end Annie's little tantrum.

"Kayden, take Hobie to the bathroom and get him dried off," she told him "And don't use any of the good towels," she yelled at him after he had already left the room.

"Tony why don't you clean up our little culprits here, while I get Annie's bed changed" she told him.

"Okay. You heard her guys. To the bathroom" Tony told them escorting them out of the room.

"Help me get these sheets off the bed, Annie"

After Kate had changed Annie's sheets, she tucked her in and read her a story. Just as she finished the story Kaylee came into the room and walked over to Annie.

"I'm sorry Annie," Kaylee said quietly, but Annie just ignored her.

"Annie, your sister just apologized to you" Kate said looking down at her.

"Fine I forgive you. But I'm still mad at you," Annie told her sister.

Kaylee went to her bed and got in. Kate got off of Annie's bed, kissed her goodnight, and told her she loved her. Then she went over to Kaylee, leaned down, and whispered, "She still loves you and wont be mad anymore in the morning" then kissed her goodnight and told her she loved her.

Tony then entered the room to tell the girls goodnight as Kate left to go say goodnight to the boys.

When everything finally quieted down again it was a little past 10:30PM, and Tony and Kate were both exhausted. Kate went into her bathroom to take a shower when she yelled,

"Kayden Andrew DiNozzo"

Tony went running into the bathroom to find water and dog hairs everywhere, not to mention a bathtub full of water and paint. Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"Tony, it's not funny. They aren't supposed to be in our bathroom, at all" Kate stated. But she herself couldn't hold it in, and she soon joined Tony in the laughter.

After they had both showered and finished getting ready for bed, Kate pointed out to Tony,

"You know, if you hadn't gone out and bought that dog in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"Oh c'mon Kate, you have to admit, the whole thing was pretty funny." Tony said smiling at her.

"Yeah, but you weren't the one who got soaked when a dog jumped on you all sop and wet" she responded looking back at him.

"Yeah I thought you looked pretty funny, but also kinda sexy," he told her, winking.

"Well there is definitely never a dull moment around here," Kate stated while getting into bed.

"That's for sure. And did you check out Socks. She looked hilarious. I had to stop myself from laughing." Tony said to Kate, smiling.

Kate got a huge smile on her face and replied, "I know, me too. Where do they come up with this stuff? And how did they manage to paint both animals in the ten minutes they were gone?"

"I have no clue, but I'm sure its related to the fact that they are our kids, and have our genes. I remember pulling quite a few schemes myself back in the day." Tony admitted while getting into bed.

"What do you mean back in the day" Kate said jokingly "You still cause plenty of trouble at work, not to mention at home" Kate reminded him, smiling.

"Well Kate, as I recall, you cause your fair share of trouble at work also" Tony said poking Kate in the side, making her laugh.

"That's because you are my partner" she said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"It's not always my fault Kate. You have a dark side you know. Why don't you tell me another story of one of the times you got into trouble as a child." Tony said to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him.

"Tony, my childhood stories are not up for discussion right now" she told him "What is up for discussion, is the punishment for the kids"

"Aww, c'mon Kate, I want to talk about your dark side, its sexy" Tony told her sadly, and then started tickling her, making her laugh, just as there was a flash of lightning that lit up their bedroom, followed by a loud clash of thunder.

"Uh-oh" Kate said looking up at Tony, who was now on top of her, but had stopped tickling her.

"Maybe they are too tired and didn't hear it," Tony said hopefully, as he rolled off of Kate, just as there was another flash and loud crack of thunder.

A few seconds later, their bedroom door swung open and Anthony came running in, jumped up on their bed, and crawled between Tony and Kate.

"Thunder," he said looking up at Tony and then over to Kate.

Kate and Tony looked at each other and Tony shrugged his shoulders. Then there was another FLASH and BOOM BOOM! Directly followed by two little girls running into their bedroom and joining their parents and brother.

"I'm scared daddy," Kaylee said holding onto her father.

"It's okay baby," he said wrapping his arms around her.

Kate had her arm around Annie, who was on one side of her, and Anthony, who was on the other. Then Kate looked at Tony and said,

"Maybe he has outgrown this stage"

"I don't think so Kate" Tony told her, as he carefully watched the doorway, waiting for his oldest son to enter the bedroom.

Then there was another flash and CRACK BOOM! Followed by Hobie running into the bedroom with his tail between his legs. He ran and stuck his head under the bed and whined a little.

Kate and Tony looked at each other and waited. Then Tony said,

"Kayden I know you are standing out there, so you might as well come in here and join the rest of us"

Then another FLASH and BOOM, followed by Kayden running into the room and jumping between Tony and Anthony. He looked at his dad and said,

"I just didn't want to miss out on the slumber party in here."

"Whatever you say son" Tony said looking down at him and then over to Kate and smiled.

"Well, everyone's here now so I guess we can snuggle up and go to sleep" Kate said looking at everyone.

Then another FLASH and BOOM, followed by two cats running across all of them, and their bed, and then back under the bed where they stayed the night.

"Goodnight everyone" Kate said smiling over at Tony, who was lying on his back with Kaylee on one side of him, her little arms wrapped tightly around his chest, and Kayden on the other side of him, who tried to act like he wasn't scared but kept scooting closer to Tony as the storm got stronger. Tony looked over at her and smiled back, as he watched Anthony get as close to Kate as humanly possible, with his little arms wrapping tighter around her every time there was a flash of lightning, and Annie who had her face buried under Kate's shoulder, and one of her arms locked tightly around Kate's arm.

"Night" they responded.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Hope to have another chapter up by the weekend, but I'll haev to see how it goes!


	5. Ch5: Double Time

_A/N: I do not own NCIS, blah blah blah!_

Chapter 5: Double Time 

It had been a week since the "incident" the kids had pulled. Tony and Kate ended up grounding Anthony and Kaylee for their little indiscretion with the paint, and Kayden got into trouble for using his parents bathroom to wash his dog. The only one who hadn't gotten into trouble was Annie, which Tony and Kate found ironic, considering she was usually the ringleader in these kinds of situations. She was usually always the one who was in trouble for something, whether it be at home or at school. This time, though, she had managed to stay clear of the trouble.

Things were pretty slow at NCIS that week. There were no new cases for their team and they had already finished the paperwork for the past few cases. It was a Friday just after lunch and Kate had left to pick up the kids from school. Every first Friday of the month they got out at 2:00. And today she had nowhere to leave them because her brother's family was sick and their normal babysitter was out of town for the weekend. Since there wasn't anything important going on at NCIS, Gibbs agreed to allow the kids to come to the office until 5:00, as long as they didn't cause any problems. To which Tony replied,

"Cause problems. Come on Boss, these are mine and Kate's kids we are talking about"

"I know that DiNozzo, and I know your kids. That's why I am worried"

This left Tony with a huge grin on his face. Tony knew that even though Gibbs said things like that about his kids, he really did care about them and he would kill anyone who ever tried to hurt any of them.

Gibbs went down to the lab to make sure Abby had everything covered and to see if she had filed all of the lab reports for the past few cases. When he entered the lab he didn't see Abby anywhere in sight.

"Abbs," he called, looking around the lab. Just then he spotted a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to his right to see a tiny figure running, and then Abby jumped out from under her desk and grabbed the tiny figure, causing her to laugh. Abby then stopped and looked at Gibbs, who had that serious look on his face.

"Hey Gibbs" Abby said smiling, while still holding a little girl with dark pig tails and blue eyes.

"What the hell does this place look like to you Abby? A daycare center?"

"Aww Gibbs, I told you three days ago that I was going to have to bring Piper with me today. And you said that was fine, because she is just so adorable you couldn't say no," Abby told him, holding the little girl towards Gibbs.

His face lightened and he reached out his hands and Piper went to him and gave him a hug.

"Well you just make sure you behave yourself. And you and your mom better not break anything, or make a mess," he told both of them, while setting Piper back down. Gibbs turned to leave and said,

"I swear this place is turning into a daycare center."

"Gibbs"

"What Abby," he said, turning about around to face her.

"Its just Piper. I don't think she alone could turn this place into a daycare center."

Gibbs just looked at her and then Abby said,

"Unless"

"Yes Abby, the DiNozzo children are on their way here," he said walking towards the elevator.

"I thought you said they weren't allowed back here after Anthony spilt your coffee all over your papers last year."

"Don't remind me Abbs," he said as the elevator doors closed.

Abby looked back down at her daughter and said,

"Why don't we go find your daddy and see if Anthony and Kaylee are here yet."

"Okay" the three year old responded.

When Abby and Piper made it to the floor, Kate and the kids were still not there, but Piper did spot her father.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she ran towards McGee. He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Hey princess, whatchya doing"

"Waitin for Kaywee and Anfony"

"I see," he said, putting her back down and smiling at Abby. Just then Tony came back from the bathroom.

"Uncle Tony" Piper yelled, running towards him. Tony picked her up and threw her in the air, making her squeal.

"Hey squirt" Tony said, kissing her on the cheek, "You waiting on Anthony and Kaylee?"

"Uh-huh" she answered smiling at him. He then looked over at McGee and said,

"You know McGee, I'm still not sure she's yours"

"Tony," Abby yelled at him, "That's not funny anymore!"

"I'm just saying. I mean she looks just like you Abby. But she has the same blue eyes as Gibbs. Its kinda freaky." He said looking at McGee.

"Tony can't you just grow up and stop sharing your immature opinions with people who don't care." McGee stated, slightly agitated at the joke Tony wouldn't let drop.

Just then the elevator opened and out came running four kids, with Kate running after Anthony.

"Get back here Anthony!"

"Uh-uh," he grinned running towards his father. Tony saw him coming so he put Piper down to catch Anthony.

"Hold it buddy," he said, while grabbing his youngest by his belt, "What did you do?"

"He has my palm pilot," Kate replied, taking it out of her sons backpack.

"How did he get that Kate?" Tony asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know DiNozzo. He's your son." She said sarcastically, slightly ticked off.

"Aunt Kate!" Piper yelled running to her. She picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey cutie" she said, while putting her down. She then turned her attention back to her kids and said,

"Okay everyone find something to do, and do it quietly for the next few hours."

"Right Kate. Our kids, quiet? I don't think so." Tony said looking at her.

"Okay guys, who wants to play video games?" he asked getting four little hands to go up.

"Okay what do you say we split up and play McGee and Piper"

"I want to play by myself dad. I don't need your help." Annie stated.

"Okay then, why don't you use your mothers computer" he said, looking over at Kate.

"Can I mommy" Annie pleaded with her.

"Fine, but just for a little while," she told her daughter.

So it was Tony, Kaylee, and Anthony vs. Piper and McGee vs. Annie. Kayden didn't want to play, but instead decided to draw, while Kate and Abby just watched everyone enjoying themselves.

About twenty minutes later Gibbs got off the elevator and rolled his eyes.

"Holy crap. I'm in hell," he said aloud, as he surveyed the scene before his eyes.

Everyone saw him coming and so they tried to shut down all the games before he got to his desk.

"Uncle Gibbs!" Kaylee said running towards him. Gibbs couldn't resist the adorable girl and he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart. Were you just playing computer games?" he asked her, while looking at everyone.

"No," Kaylee said quietly.

"Your about as good of a liar as your mom," he told her smiling.

"It was daddy's idea," she said smiling back at Gibbs.

"Yep, definitely just like your mother," he said looking over at Kate. He then set the girl down, and as he past Kate's desk, he looked down at Kayden's drawing.

He smiled and looked at Tony,

"Too bad your son has Kate's drawing ability, because there is no way you can say you weren't playing computer games."

He looked back down at the picture of Tony, Kaylee, and Anthony looking intently at the computer screen. For a nine year old he was very artistic, just like his mother.

"You keep that up Kade, and you will take over your mothers job someday." Gibbs said smiling down at the nine year old, who smiled back.

A few minutes later Gibbs phone rang.

"That was Ducky, he wants to talk to all of us about our last case." Gibbs said heading down the hall to autopsy.

"What about-" McGee started

"McGee stay with the kids. The rest of you with me. Now." Gibbs ordered.

Tony laughed and pointed at McGee as they all followed Gibbs to autopsy. Kate turned around and said to McGee before she left,

"Don't let them out of your sight, or you will have a big problem on your hands."

"I would never lose any of them, Kate."

"What I mean McGee, is if you don't pay attention to all of them, they could cause some serious trouble."

"Don't worry Kate. I am a father now. I mean how hard could it be."

Kate just laughed as she turned to follow the others to autopsy.

"Jethro I regret to inform you that you may have arrested the wrong man for the murder of Sarah Parker." Ducky said, as soon as everyone had entered the morgue.

"What are you talking about" Gibbs questioned, awaiting a further explanation.

"While comparing the body of Sarah Parker, with that of Elizabeth Adams I found some similarities, but they are not identical. Not the work of a serial killer/rapist. I believe that you have caught the copy cat."

"Are you telling me the real killer is still out there" Gibbs asked harshly.

"I'm afraid so Jethro"

"So much for a good weekend." Tony said, looking over at Kate.

"Do you think this is funny DiNozzo" Gibbs barked, walking up to him and staring fiercely into his eyes.

Tony gulped and responded, "No sir. I was just-"

"Don't say it. I don't want to hear it. No one is leaving the office until we figure out who the real killer is. Got it." Gibbs ordered, while turning to go back upstairs.

They all turned to follow him back upstairs, when Gibbs turned around and said,

"All of those kids better find somewhere else to stay for the rest of the day, because I don't want any distractions around here."

"But Gibbs we-" Kate began.

"I don't care Kate. Just make them disappear or I will fire you." He practically yelled at her.

"Yes sir" she responded firmly.

"That goes for you too Abby"

"Yes sir Gibbs" Abby said saluting him.

Gibbs turned back around and stepped into the elevator, the others following.

When they got back upstairs they found McGee chasing Anthony and Piper around his desk, who now had his palm pilot.

"Give it back or I will tell you dad" McGee told Anthony, who just stuck his tongue out at him, causing Kaylee, who was sitting on McGees desk, to laugh.

Gibbs saw what was going on, whistled, and yelled, causing all the kids, even their parents to freeze. He looked at Anthony and said,

"Give it back or I will be the one punishing you."

Anthony handed the palm pilot back to McGee and then ran over to Tony's desk and sat down next to Annie.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you." Gibbs said, looking at all of the kids, "Got it."

All of them nodded their heads. Gibbs then went and sat down at his desk to make a phone call. Meanwhile Tony picked Kaylee up off of McGee's desk and took her over to his own desk with Annie and Anthony. He got out their coloring books and told Anthony and Kaylee to sit quietly on the floor and color, while he told Annie to sit on the floor and start her homework.

Kate decided to make some phone calls to see if anyone could watch the kids, possibly for the whole weekend. She finally found one of her friends, who she was in the Secret Service with. Him and his wife were still good friends of the family and they agreed to take the kids for the whole weekend since they had a little boy Anthony's age, and they went to school together. Kate told them she would drop them off as soon as she could.

"Gibbs" she said, turning to look at him.

"What is it Agent Todd," he asked, not looking up from the papers in front of him.

"Is it okay if I go drop the kids off at a friends house," she asked still looking at him.

"Whatever, just be back here ASAP," he said trying to pick up the folder on his desk.

Kate stood up and walked closer to his desk to see what he was doing. Then Tony came and stood next to her and said to Gibbs,

"Uh Boss, you need some help with that?"

"DiNozzo I do not need any help. This stuff is just stuck to my desk. Was one of your kids eating something sticky here."

"They didn't have anything with them to eat," Kate responded.

"Well something is making this stuff stick to my desk." Gibbs stated, as he tried to pick up his keyboard, which was also stuck to his desk. He then tried picking up everything on his desk only to find everything stuck. Everyone was watching him, including the children. Then Annie started giggling, causing Tony and Kate to turn and look at her, which made her immediately stop and get a straight face. Then they heard it.

"What the hell is this. Is this some kind of joke." Gibbs spat out harshly, as he dug an extra large bottle of superglue out of his trashcan. He then looked at Tony and Kate, and then to each one of the children. Tony and Kate looked at each other and then Kate began gathering up the kids things to get them out of there. Gibbs was up from his desk by now and walking towards the kids.

"Lets go kids. Now." Kate ordered, trying to usher them up. They were just about to leave Tony's desk when Gibbs stepped in front of Kate.

"I want to know which one of them did that." He said sternly, looking directly into Kate's eyes,

"Now!"

"Uh Boss," Tony said, squeezing himself between Kate and Gibbs, "How do you know it was one of ours?" he asked, while getting punched the back by Kate for asking a stupid question.

"DiNozzo, are you telling me that the little girl over there in pig tails did it and not one of your little masterminds." Gibbs said casually.

"Well it could have been McGee playing a joke on you," Tony responded, shutting his eyes and immediately regretting what he had just said.

"DiNozzo, every time your kids come here, or go anywhere they cause trouble." Gibbs stated harshly, "Now I want to know which one is the criminal mastermind."

Evryone just stood there looking at each other. Then Gibbs looked over the top of the DiNozzo family and at McGee.

"McGee" he shouted at the man.

"Yes sir" McGee answered jumping up and looking at Gibbs.

"You were the one in charge of them. Which one of them did it." Gibbs asked, a little calmer.

"Uh"

"McGEE!"

"To be honest sir, there were just too many of them to keep an eye on," he answered looking at the fierce blue eyes of Gibbs get even madder, "But I do remember seeing Annie by your desk, and I remember telling her to get away, not that she listened." McGee added quickly, trying to right his wrong before Gibbs lashed out on him.

This caused Gibbs to look back down at the DiNozzo family, and as he tried to step around Tony to find Annie, Tony blocked him.

"Now Boss, don't get carried away. It was just a harmless prank."

"Harmless DiNozzo" Gibbs shouted at Tony, who was only centimeters from Gibbs face, "All of the files for this case are now super glued to my desk."

"Well look at the bright side. At least you don't have to worry about losing the files" Tony said with a slight smile, trying to break the tension.

Gibbs hit him in the forehead and the yelled,

"Annie"

He looked down at the children and then saw her step out from behind Kate and look up at the much older man.

"Yes sir" she said quietly

"Come here" he told her. She walked up to him and he took her a few feet away from her parents and they talked quietly. While Kate turned around and looked at McGee,

"McGee, what did I tell you about keeping an eye on all of them."

"I thought I was, but they were moving around so fast, and the little ones were getting into everything, I couldn't watch all of them."

"I thought you said it wasn't going to be that hard."

"Yeah well it makes me glad that I only have one."

"McGee what kind of excuse is that" Tony chimed in, "because you couldn't keep your eye on all of them one of ours is getting into trouble."

"I know but-"

"No buts McGee. You should know by now, when you put me and Kate together you get those" Tony said pointing at all the different little personalities that encompassed so much of Tony and Kate, "You cant ever take your eyes off of them. They are smart and they put their ideas to work."

"Im sorry. Next time-"

"Whoa McGee, there isn't going to be a next time unless Abby is with you." Kate said smiling.

Just then Gibbs and Annie walked back over to them, and Gibbs looked at Kate and said,

"Okay get them out of here and then get back here."

Tony looked at Kate, smiled, and said,

"Well at least he called our kids masterminds"

Kate just smiled and then shook her head just before Gibbs slapped Tony in the back of the head.

"It wasn't a compliment DiNozzo," he said, "Now get to work."

Tony went to sit back down at his desk, as Kate hustled all of the kids into the elevator.

A_/N: I used the last idea as something I got into trouble for when I was a freshman. That's right, I super glued all of the stuff down on my teacher's desk! Anyways hope you enjoyed, I would love some more great reviews! The next few chapters are going to deal with the case plus some flash backs, but it might take awhile b/c I got a family reunion I will be at all weekend. Bummer._


	6. Ch 6: The Case Begins

1_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took me awhile to update. Hope ya'll are enjoying the story! Please keep reviewing!_:)

**Chapter 6: The Case Begins**

Tony and Kate ended up working all day Friday, into late night, and all weekend. The only time they got to leave the office was to go to their house, shower, catch a couple hours of sleep, and then go directly back to NCIS. The same went for McGee and Abby. No one was even sure if Gibbs was leaving the office. They figured he probably stayed there all night, because every time any one of them would come in at strange hours he was already there, drinking his coffee and going over files.

Tony was nominated to clean up Gibbs' desk after the prank that Annie pulled, and it took him quite awhile to unstick the most important things. The rest of the things Gibbs told him just to leave because it wasn't imperative that they get unstuck at that moment, but it was imperative that he start helping with the case.

No one knew what Gibbs had said to Annie either. Kate had questioned her about it on the way to their friends house, but Annie just told her that it was a secret. Tony even tried to ask Gibbs what he had told his daughter, but Gibbs told Tony the same thing, that it was between him and Annie, at least for now. Kate figured it must not have been something too terrible, because Annie didn't start crying or anything, and that was definitely a good thing.

The current case they were working on had to do with a serial killer they had been after for the past month. He kidnaped women, raped them, and then brutally murdered them. They had been assigned the case when the first murder was committed in their town. But after some phone calls they found out that it wasn't his first murder, but his fourth. The profile of how the young woman was murdered fit exactly the same profile as that of a murderer in Florida. He killed his first three women in Fort Lauderdale over a two month period, then disappeared, it seemed, until the murder of Elizabeth Adams three and a half weeks ago. They then began profiling the murderer, who had now been considered a serial killer. Kate put together a profile of the serial killer. She figured he was probably ex-military with some type of vengeance against women in the navy. She figured his age to be mid-forties seeing as how he was retired and probably did so in his late thirties or early forties. She also assumed him to be well fit physically, since it seemed there was no signs of struggle from his previous victims.

Gibbs had them working nonstop so that they could catch this guy before he murdered again. By the profile they had of the man, there were four suspects who had retired from the military in the last 10 years, who seemed to have disappeared from the database. With McGee researching that area, he found that one of the men resided there and was working in an auto shop right outside town. He also found another one who was living in Miami. Since McGee found two out of the four he was nominated to fly to Miami with Tony to interview the man. While Gibbs and Kate checked out the one at the auto shop.

When Gibbs and Kate reached the auto shop, they found it hard to believe that this ex-air force pilot was retired and working here. The shop was hardly a shop, it was more like a run down shack with two car garages to work on the cars that would stop there, and there was one gas pump outside that looked like it was thirty years old. Gibbs and Kate looked at each other before stepping out of the car.

"Well I can tell you one thing. I would definitely not stop here by myself, or even if I had my kids with me." Kate commented to Gibbs as they walked up to the men in the garage.

"Good girl Kate. I'm glad that you have learned something in the last twelve years of working with NCIS." Gibbs responded with a smirk.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" one man said as he stepped up to Gibbs and Kate.

"We have a few questions we would like to ask someone who works here." Kate answered, looking at the man.

"Got something caught in your undercarriage you want me to take a look at." the man said as he stepped closer to Kate.

"Only if you want your ass kicked" Kate replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Well we don't get many pretty things like yourself out in these parts." the man said, reaching out his hand to touch Kate's face. But as he did Kate grabbed his wrist and twisted it around and then kicked him in the groin.

"Like I said, I will kick your ass" she responded pushing him onto the ground.

"Should of listened to the lady. She's a federal agent." Gibbs smiled, looking down at the man who was laying on the ground in pain, 'Now, we are looking for a Jeffery Mitchell. Does he work here?"

"That's me," a man who looked about 45, answered, stepping out from behind one of the cars that was there.

"Roger there is actually pretty harmless, but I'm sorry about that. Now what can I do for you."

"I'm Agent Gibbs, this is Agent Todd, with NCIS. We have a few questions about your retirement and your whereabouts from the last five years."

"Well you do know, Agent Gibbs, that I was forced to retire because of a missile mishap. They told me I could either retire with my pension as soon as possible or I would be discharged and charged with endangering innocent civilians. So of course I chose my pension."

"What exactly happened Mr. Mitchell?" Kate questioned.

"I was in charge of the test bombing and a couple of the guys and I decided to goof off when we were through for the day. Unfortunately I forgot to disarm my fighter jet. I hit the button and sent a bomb into a village in Cambodia. Only five people were killed, but it was five too many."

"What happened to the other men that were with you?" Gibbs asked

"One was asked to retire along with me, and the other one was only 25 so he was reprimanded, but allowed to sty."

"Well thank you for your time. If we have any further questions we will contact you." Kate told the man, as she and Gibbs turned to walk back to the car.

"What do you think Kate?" Gibbs asked as they got into the car.

"Well he definitely keeps in shape. And he seems big enough that women would have a hard time fighting him off if they tried. And that incident that he told us about could have been planned. I think we should check it out to see if he is telling us the truth."

"Good observation Kate. Lets get back to the office and see how Tony and McGee did."

They contacted McGee and Tony as soon as they arrived back at the office. They didn't find anything suspicious. The man, Thomas Gibson, was retired from the army and lives on a boat in Miami, and takes people deep sea fishing. He was an average size guy, but Tony said he didn't seem to work out regularly, which meant he didn't fit the profile. Gibbs told Tony and McGee to catch the next flight back.

Meanwhile Gibbs kept searching for any records of the other two men that still weren't accounted for. One whose name was Tyler Huggins, an ex-air force pilot, who retired eight years ago, and a Michael Williams, who had retired five years ago from the marines. Neither one had current addresses and there was no present information in the database about either of them.

Kate was still busy finding out everything she could about Jeffery Mitchell, making sure his story was truthful. She found that his story was true according to his superiors, but that didn't mean he didn't lie to them about what really happened. He was reprimanded for another similar incident five years before that one. And when he first joined the air force at 18, he was known as one of the trouble makers and had quite a few run ins with the law for drug possession and underage drinking, and almost got kicked out of the military. But by the time he was 20 he had cleaned up his act and was rising up the ladder quite fast for a kid his age. And other than those two incidents, there really wasn't any other trouble he had caused.

After Kate had relayed the information to Gibbs, he told her they would keep any eye on him, but they also needed to locate the two men who were still missing all current information from the database.

Kate and Gibbs were working well into that Monday night, when Tony and McGee finally arrived back at 10pm.

"Hey Boss, Agent Todd," Tony said, getting off the elevator, winking at Kate with that charming smile.

"Tony," she replied smiling back at him.

"Where the hell have you two been," Gibbs asked, "I told you two to take the next available flight and that was six hours ago."

"Well the 5 o'clock flight was booked. They had some sports team on it." Tony answered looking at Gibbs.

"And McGee made us miss the 7:15 flight, so we had to take the 8:55 flight."

"It wasn't totally my fault Tony," McGee began.

"I don't care whose fault it was," Gibbs said, "But I do care about catching this ass. So McGee, do everything you can to find the information on Huggins and Williams. Tony, Kate, make phone calls to all their superiors to see if they know anything or know anyone who might."

"Tonight Boss?" McGee asked, looking up from his desk.

"Yeah Boss, I'm really tired from the flying today." Tony added looking over at Gibbs from his desk. Gibbs just stared down both of them with his look, and McGee and Tony both responded,

"Tonight. Right. We will find out everything we can."

They all went back to work and Tony looked across his desk at Kate and threw a paper clip at her, hitting her square in the nose. She looked up at him and he was smiling at her, and she smiled back. He then mouthed 'I missed you', but she mouthed back 'I didn't' with a smirk and then she winked at him.

"DiNozzo, Todd. Shouldn't you be making phone calls," he said, not looking up from his computer.

"Right Boss." Tony responded, giving Kate one last smile.

"On it," Kate answered, smiling back at Tony.

They didn't find out much on Michael Williams, only that he was known to break a few rules. They also found out he was forced to retire because of something that happened, but nobody knew exactly what, because his superior died a week later. But they also found out that his superior was a woman. And as far as Tyler Huggins, they found out he was killed in an automobile accident two years ago. So that left them with two prime suspects, Michael Williams and Jeffery Mitchell. McGee did everything he could to find out the whereabouts of Michael Williams so that they could interview him. Finally he got a hit off a credit card that was used by a Matthew Williams. And according to his file, Michael had a brother named Matthew. Gibbs and McGee went to check it out, while Tony and Kate were allowed to go home, shower, and change, but they were to be back at the office in one hour.

Tony and Kate arrived back at their house around 2am. They each took turns catching a short nap while the other showered. They both noticed that the house felt so empty. The kids were all at Kate's brothers house, since they were not sick anymore, and tomorrow their babysitter was supposed to be back, hopefully. Kate felt bad having to leave her kids at her brothers, again. But she knew he didn't mind, and at least the kids got to play with their cousins. Once they had finished getting ready, they fed the animals and grabbed their stuff to head out.

"Kate," Tony said as they walked to their SUV.

"Yeah," she answered, looking over at him.

"Don't you think there is something wrong with us," Tony asked, as he unlocked the SUV and opened Kate's door for her.

"What do you mean," she questioned him, as he got into the SUV from the drivers side.

"We just had the entire house to ourselves, and we didn't even take advantage of it." he said, smiling at her.

"Tony it's not like we had that much time, and besides, I'm too tired. I don't even want to go back to work. I just want to go to sleep."

"Actually that sounds like a great idea. Why don't you call Gibbs and tell him we are too tired to come back to work."

"Right Tony. Like I would ever call Gibbs and tell him that." Kate rolled her eyes as she turned her head back around to look out the window, "Besides I doubt he would believe we were actually sleeping."

"That's true," Tony responded, as he turned his attention back to the road.

When Tony and Kate finally arrived back at NCIS, Tony looked over at Kate and saw that she was fast asleep. He brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, before he carefully shook her. He hated to wake her up. She looked so peaceful. She slowly opened her eyes to find they were already back at work. She looked over at Tony, who was just staring at her.

"What?" she said, with a smile.

"I love you Katie" he said, looking deep into her eyes and smiling.

"I love you too, Tony" she replied, with a smile, "But we better get inside before Gibbs gets back. And Tony, don't call me Katie."

"Right" he answered her as they got out and headed up to their floor. When they stepped out of the elevator, they noticed Gibbs, McGee, and Abby all going over some files and talking about something very intensely. As Tony and Kate got closer Gibbs asked,

"Where have you been?"

"Boss, we're only five minutes late" Tony replied, looking at the others.

"Well at least you are already in character" Gibbs said, turning and looking at his two agents.

"Gibbs, why are you looking at us like that?" Kate questioned

"You two are going undercover" Gibbs answered, before smiling and handing her and Tony both a file.

"Kate you are going in as Navy Lieutenant Kate Lawrence. You just came back from a one year tour in the Atlantic. And Tony you are going in as Anthony Taylor." Gibbs told both of them.

"Where exactly are we going undercover at?" Kate asked, looking at Gibbs, "And why are Tony and I both going undercover?"

"McGee and I interviewed Matthew Williams and he claimed he hadn't seen or heard from his brother in three years. It seemed like he was lying, so we followed him to an apartment building. He met with a man similar to him in looks. We went to ask him some questions, but they both ran. We searched the whole area, but we couldn't find him." Gibbs said, filling them in.

"Okay what does this have to do with us going undercover" Tony asked

"We interviewed a couple people at the apartment building, and they said Matthew Williams owned it and that his brother was living on the third floor, and is working construction just down the street." McGee added

"So Tony, you are going in as a construction worker who just moved here from Arizona. You were looking for a place to live when you came across that apartment building. Abby rigged everything so you and Kate should be neighbors." Gibbs finished, looking around at everyone.

"Wait a sec, is the plan for Kate to be the bait?" Tony asked, looking seriously at Gibbs.

"Tony we have to catch the bastard in the act, Kate can handle herself, all she needs to do is draw him in, get him to notice her, and get him to find out she is in the navy. That's why we are sending you in as her neighbor. You can still watch out for her, while at the same time you'll be working with Williams, so maybe you can get close enough to find out some more information." Gibbs responded, looking at Tony. He could tell Tony was not thrilled with this plan at all. Gibbs didn't blame him, but Kate was the only one they had to go undercover as the bait, and it was the only plan he could think of to catch the bastard.

"I don't think this is a good idea. Actually I think it is a bad idea." Tony stated seriously, looking over at Kate.

"Tony I'll be fine. I can handle myself. Besides if you're my neighbor you'll be right there if I need anything" Kate said to Tony with a smile, trying to convince him it would be alright.

He just stared at her face for a moment, searching her eyes to make sure she was okay with this plan. Kate knew he would do that so she gave him the bravest look she could, trying to muster her true feelings. Then without taking his eyes off of her, he said to Gibbs,

"If anything suspicious happens, or one of us gets an uncomfortable feeling, I'm pulling us out."

"That's fine Tony. We just need to find out as much information as we can about Williams." Gibbs responded. Tony then looked at Gibbs and said,

"Okay when do we start?"

"First thing in the morning. Everyone go home and get as much rest as you can. We will meet back here in the morning around 9:00. One of you will go in in the morning, the other one tomorrow late afternoon. We will take the morning to go over the background of your new identities. So both of you pack some stuff tonight and be ready to move tomorrow."

With that everyone left the building and it was now almost 4:30am. Everyone went their separate ways. Tony and Kate didn't talk about their assignment at all. They went home and crashed. They didn't even feel like packing their stuff. They figured they would get up in the morning and pack. They went directly to bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: Okay so I didn't include a flashback yet, but I definitely will in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Ch 7: Undercover Flashback

1

**A/N: Sorry this one took longer than I thought. It didn't turn out how I wanted, but I still think it works. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Ch. 7: Undercover Flashback**

Around 7:15 Tony woke up to find Kate was not lying next to him. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. He thought that was strange because he would usually always wake up when she would get out of bed. It was a bad habit he had become accustomed to for some time now. The truth was he had trouble sleeping without Kate and so whenever she would get up, he would notice. He got up to go look for her. He walked out of their bedroom and started walking down the hall, when he passed his daughter's room and looked in, seeing Kate standing in the there staring into space. He softly walked up behind her and noticed she was holding the most recent picture of the entire family. She heard him walking up behind her, and before he could say anything, she spoke first,

"I was just thinking"

"About our first undercover assignment together?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah" she answered softly, looking down at the picture of her beautiful family. The family she probably wouldn't have if her and Tony hadn't gone undercover eleven years ago.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Besides, this time you know how much I love you."

"I know Tony. But I still don't like it when both of us have to go undercover. I hate leaving the kids with the sitter, especially when we don't know how long we'll be under."

"I know babe," he replied sympathetically, "I don't like this anymore than you do. But I', scared out of my mind knowing you are supposed to be the bait. Hell eleven years ago I was scared when I realized what kind of place we were undercover at. I was afraid something would happen to you, and it almost did."

"Yeah but you saved my life Tony"

"I know, but I almost lost you without telling you how I really felt about you."

"But you did. You came to my apartment that night and told me."

"I know, and look what we would have missed if I hadn't told you."

"Tony, if I remember correctly that night is not when everything between us started."

"I know, but it was the beginning," he smiled, before kissing her.

_Flashback: 11 Years Ago_

"_Tony, you are going undercover as the bartender. Kate you are going to be a waitress. Got it." Gibbs told the two agents._

"_Yeah," they responded in unison._

"_Okay then go to Abby's lab. She has your new identities put together already." he told both of them._

"_Aww Boss, you mean I don't get to pick out my codename or set up my history. But I love that part." Tony whined, as he got up from his desk._

"_Ugh, Tony that's why you didn't get to pick anything out this time. Because you go too far with certain things." Kate told him, as she got up from her desk._

"_Oh yeah. Well I have the perfect codename for you. Wet Jugs." Tony said with a smirk, as he reached for his palm pilot, that held the picture of Kate from her spring break rendevous in college._

"_TONY" she yelled, as she tried to grab the palm pilot from him. But before she could, Gibbs stepped up behind Tony and slapped him in the back of the head._

"_Ow, Boss" Tony whined, as he turned to look at him, while rubbing the back of his head._

"_DiNozzo, I am sick of the both of you blackmailing each other with those pictures. If I hear anymore references to the pictures in any way, I will fire both of you. Got it." Gibbs told both of them sternly._

"_Yes sir" they both responded, before heading down to the lab._

"_Hey Abbs" Tony said, as he and Kate entered the lab._

"_Why hello Mr. McKenna, Ms. Taylor" she said to both of them._

"_Aww Abby, Mr. McKenna is no fun. Ms. Taylor suits Kate though. Boring, just like her" he said with a smile, before getting elbowed in the ribs by Kate._

"_Tony it has to be realistic. This isn't a one day undercover assignment. And Gibbs told me to pick average names for both of you." Abby told him._

"_The names are fine Abby. What are our history's?" Kate asked her friend, as they turned to look at the computer screen._

"_Well Michael McKenna, Mike, has been a bartender for the past five years and just moved here from Virginia Beach. He never finished college and that's why he goes from job to job. And he's never had a steady girlfriend and doesn't plan to."_

"_Aww Tony, this profile fits you so well" Kate smirked at him. He just mad a face at her and stuck his tongue out, which just mad her roll her eyes and say,_

"_That's Mature DiNozzo"_

"_Anyways, guys, focus" Abby said, breaking up the usual bantering between the two._

"_Leslie Taylor waitressed in college to pay her bills. She graduated with a degree in business, but never cared much for the jobs she got after that, so she went back to waitressing three years ago."_

"_Ooo Leslie is a sexy name. Are you sure it fits Kate" Tony said with a smile, causing Kate to roll her eyes again._

"_Shut up DiNozzo" she replied, "Alright sounds good Abby. Thanks" Kate said, as her and Tony turned to leave._

"_Guys" Abby said, as they turned back around, "Be careful, okay. I had some weird feelings about this case from the beginning."_

"_Don't worry Abby. We'll be fine, besides we aren't military and this guy only goes for the military type." Kate said, trying to ease her friends worry._

"_I know, but still, just be careful."_

"_Don't worry Abby I won't take my eyes off her," Tony told her " Because she will be wearing a seductive outfit" he winked at Kate as she elbowed him, yet again_.

"_DiNozzo, will you just grow up" she yelled at him_

"_Aww c'mon Katie, I'm just having some fun" he smiled as they turned to walk away._

"_Don't call me Katie" she said impatiently_

"_Katie, Katie, Katie" he said jumping around her, laughing. As they stepped into the elevator Abby saw Kate kick Tony in the shin, hard. Abby just laughed at the both of them, and prayed they would be alright._

_After working at the bar for a week, Tony and Kate easily recognized the regulars. They had two men in particular that they were keeping their eyes on and so far Kate already knew what one's intentions were towards her, and just how capable he was at getting what he wanted. After she had delivered his drinks to him she turned to go back to the bar and he grabbed her ass, causing her to spin around, grab his wrist, and bend it back. She controlled herself from beating the crap out of him, because that would definitely blow their cover._

"_Hey lady, what the hell are you doing" he questioned her_

"_Don't ever touch me again. I've worked in far worse bars than this and I know how to defend myself." she said, before letting go of his wrist._

_Kate turned and walked back to the bar and saw Tony watching her carefully. She shook her head at him and he understood she was okay. She then went outside to throw some garbage away and when she came back in she was greeted by the man from earlier._

"_I always get what I want" he said, stepping closer to her. She knew she couldn't blow their cover, so she did her best controlling herself. Tony had just taken two drink orders and when he turned back around he noticed the man wasn't at his table anymore, and when he turned the other way he saw him at the exit door, cornering Kate. Then he saw the guy hit her and he lept over the bar and flew at the guy, knocking him down._

"_What the hell do you think you are doing" Tony asked the man, as he pinned him to the ground._

"_Just getting what I want"_

"_Yeah well you aren't getting it. One of the rules around here is not harassing the waitresses. So beat it." Tony told the man, as he shoved him out the exit door. He then turned and walked over to Kate to make sure she was alright._

"_Kate" he said, reaching for her face._

"_I'm fine Tony" she said trying to push him away._

"_Kate just let me see" he said sympathetically. He reached his hand out and touched her cheekbone, where there was already some obvious swelling, and he was surprised when she didn't pull away from him._

"_Let's go get some ice" he said, turning to escort her towards the bar._

"_Everything okay, Mike" one of the bouncers asked walking up to them._

"_Yeah I took care of it. Let's just make sure Leslie doesn't have another run in with that guy, or anybody else."_

"_No problem sir" the bouncer replied before walking away._

"_Did you hear that Leslie. He called me sir. I could get used to that" Tony said, smiling down at Kate, who just rolled her eyes._

_Tony had been watching Kate very carefully that week. He saw the way the men would look at her and it made him uncomfortable and pissed at the same time. He knew how attractive she was, and it didn't help that she had to wear a fairly short black skirt and a tiny white tank top that revealed some of her stomach. So a few days ago he suggested that they ride to and from the bar together, and he was surprised when she agreed. Of course she would never admit that the bar made her feel uncomfortable and that she felt safer riding with Tony._

_That night when they finished cleaning up the bar, Kate told Tony she would meet him at the car. _

"_Okay, I'll be there in a sec. Take the keys and wait inside the car" he said tossing them to her._

"_Yes dad" she replied with a smile._

_She walked outside and was about to unlock the car when something hit her from behind and she blacked out._

_Tony was just walking out the exit door when he saw the guy from earlier throw Kate into the trunk of a car. He took off in a dead sprint towards the car, yelling,_

"_Hey, what they hell do you think you are doing"_

"_Getting what I want" the man said, as he jumped into the car and started to speed away._

_Tony tried to jump through the passenger window, since it was down, as he was driving off, but only half of his body made it through._

"_Pull the car over" Tony said looking at the man._

"_No way. She's mine now" the man responded._

"_The hell she is. She isn't even in the military. Your under arrest." Tony yelled._

"_The hell I am" the man responded before punching Tony in the nose and then hitting him in the head with the butt of the gun he had. The man kept hitting Tony until he lost his grip and fell out of the car, and onto the road._

_Luckily Gibbs and McGee were keeping surveillance across the street from the bar, and they saw the car speed out of the alley with what looked liked Tony hanging out the window, so they followed them. When they saw Tony fall into the street, Gibbs dropped McGee off with Tony, and then continued to chase the car, which he assumed was the man they were after, and although he didn't know it, he had a bad feeling that Kate might be in the car with the guy. Gibbs was right on the guys tail when the guy started shooting at him. The guy lost control of his car one time, and hit against a parked car, before spinning back around and continuing to drive. But he decided to take one more shot, and unfortunately for Gibbs it hit his front left tire and caused him to lose control, but luckily he came to a safe stop. He immediately called for backup and gave out the license number._

_When Gibbs finally got a ride back to where he left McGee and Tony, he saw the ambulance was still there and the paramedic was arguing with Tony._

"_You really need to go to the hospital."_

"_I'm fine will you just patch me up so I can go find my partner." Tony told the paramedic, the tone in his voice getting louder._

"_DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing" Gibbs yelled at him._

"_Boss" Tony said getting out of the ambulance and walking towards Gibbs, "Did you get him?"_

"_Does it look like I got him" Gibbs barked back, and then looking around, "Where the hell is Kate?"_

"_Boss, he got her, that's why I was hanging out the window of the car" Tony answered, looking pretty disappointed in himself, not to mention scared out of his mind._

"_What" Gibbs asked, looking at Tony, who looked like he was about to throw up._

"_Boss we have to find her. I mean this guy was messed up. I don't-" he was cut off_

"_Don't you think I know that DiNozzo. I have every available cop there is searching for the car with that license plate. But my car has a flat tire thanks to a bullet, so until we get back to headquarters and get another one, we can't do anything else." Gibbs was yelling now and causing a scene._

"_Umm Boss" McGee began_

"_What" he yelled_

"_Officer Johnson said he'd take us back to headquarters."_

"_Then lets go" Gibbs ordered._

_They all started to walk to the police car when the paramedic stopped them._

"_He really needs to go to the hospital sir. He definitely has a broken nose, and probably some fractured ribs."_

"_Can't you fix him here?" Gibbs asked "You already stitched him up."_

"_That's because he refused to go to the hospital."_

"_And I am refusing again. Boss, please, It's my fault Kate was taken, please let me help you find her." Tony asked, looking at Gibbs with frightened eyes. Gibbs never saw Tony look like that and he wasn't sure what it meant._

"_Fix him here the best you can here. He's coming with me back to work." Gibbs answered_

"_But I really-" the paramedic began_

"_I said fix him here. I have a missing agent out there somewhere, who might not live to see tomorrow. I need every available agent there is, including him. Got it" Gibbs barked at the paramedic, who just nodded his head._

_After Tony had his nose set and his ribs wrapped they were all taken back to headquarters to get a car and check out the guys house. As they were heading to the guys house, Gibbs looked at Tony and asked,_

"_How did this happen, DiNozzo"_

_Tony paused before answering, "I was cleaning up the bar and Kate was ready to go, so I told her I would meet her at the car." Tony began, while looking out the window._

"_You let her go into an alley by herself" Gibbs asked_

"_No, not exactly, I gave her the keys to the car and told her to wait in the car, that I would be out there in a minute." Tony responded, turning to look at Gibbs "When I got outside I saw that guy throw her in the trunk of his car, so I tried to stop him"_

"_Instead of calling for backup." Gibbs said, looking at his young agent._

"_I thought I could handle it" Tony stated, sounding a bit hurt._

"_Does he know she is a federal agent?" Gibbs asked Tony, without looking at him._

"_I don't know" Tony answered "I didn't say she was, but I did tell him that he was under arrest right before he shoved me out of the car."_

_Gibbs didn't say anything, but just stepped on the accelerator to get to the guys house faster._

"_His name is Brad Collins" McGee spoke up from the back seat_

"_So" Tony responded "I think I already knew that. He has been at the bar the whole week."_

"_I was just saying" McGee replied_

"_Well don't, okay. I know it's my fault he got Kate. I mean he did hit on her earlier this week, and he definitely hit on her tonight. I never should have let her go outside by herself. Now she could die because of me." Tony said, as he turned his head to look back out the window so that nobody saw the stray tear roll down his cheek._

"_Tony, Kate is good at protecting herself. This guy must have been ready for her, and must have surprised her before she even had time to react. It could have happened to any of us." Gibbs told Tony._

"_Yeah but it happened to Kate, and it's my fault" Tony replied "Boss"_

"_What DiNozzo"_

"_I think I'm going to be sick" Tony stated, while opening his door, causing Gibbs to slam on the brakes and come to a complete stop, right before Tony threw up._

"_Tony" Gibbs began_

"_I'm fine Boss, lets just get this guy" Tony responded, taking some water from McGee._

_They finally made it to the outskirts of town, where Brad Collins supposedly lived. They drove down a dirt rode for awhile until they came to an area with some shrubbery and they could make out a house that was hidden behind the trees and bushes. It was now 5am and the sun would be coming up soon. They parked their car and decided to split up and circle the house._

_Gibbs went to the front of the house, while Tony circled one side, and McGee circled the other. But when Tony came around his side he noticed what looked like an entrance to a basement that was partially hidden by a tree limb. He headed in that direction to check it out._

_Meanwhile Gibbs and McGee were just about to enter and search the house. They finally entered the house and quietly began to search it for any clues of Collins, Kate, or a sign that anyone was living there._

_Tony had just opened the doors to the basement and began the decline down the stairs as quietly as he could. But it was to no avail, just as he stepped onto ground level he heard a gunshot and turned to see Collins, with a tight hold around Kate's neck, using her as a human shield, and he had his gun aimed at her head. She had no real way of fighting back, because her arms were tied behind her back. Tony checked her from top to bottom to see what Collins had done to her. From what he could tell it looked like she now had a split lip and a black eye to accompany the huge bruise on her cheekbone which she had received earlier that night in the bar._

"_Kate, you alright" Tony asked, while keeping his gun aimed at Collins head. She did the best she could to nod her head, Collins was choking her, because he was holding her so tightly, she couldn't answer out loud._

"_Look Collins, why don't you let her go and we will talk about cutting you a deal" Tony tried to persuade him._

"_Do you think I'm stupid" the man began "I know that you know I killed those other military people, so there's no way I'm going to get a deal."_

"_Yeah, but she is a federal agent, and if you kill her then you automatically get the death penalty. But before that happens out boss will make you suffer in the most horrible way possible and I will be there to help." Tony stated_

"_I didn't get to finish what I started with her. So maybe I'll just make you watch." Collins responded, while moving his hand down her body, but keeping his gun on her head, and watching Tony's reaction. Tony then looked Kate directly in the eyes searching for a solution. She just nodded at him, knowing it was the only way out of their situation._

"_Do it Tony" she managed to yell, distracting Collins, right before Tony hit him point blank in the head, causing him to fall backwards, taking Kate with him._

"_Kate" Tony yelled as he ran to her. He helped her sit up and looked her over to make sure she was alright. He reached behind her and cut the rope that was binding her wrists together. When she brought her hands around Tony saw her wrists were bleeding because the rope had been on so tight._

"_Kate, are you okay" Tony asked, taking her hands in his to examine her wrists more closely._

"_I'm fine Tony" she told him, yanking her hands away from him._

_Just then Gibbs and McGee came running down the stairs into the basement._

"_Kate, are you alright?" Gibbs asked, looking at his both his agents, who looked scared out of their minds._

"_Yeah I'm fine" she answered_

"_You two go up and get some fresh air. We will take care of this while we wait for Ducky" Gibbs told both of them._

"_Okay Boss" Tony answered, while taking Kate's hand to help her up. Gibbs watched the both of them slowly go up the basement stairs. The two looks they had on their faces was not that of his two agents, and he was worried about them, although he would never admit it._

_When Tony and Kate got outside to the fresh air, Kate walked over to the nearest tree and leaned up against it. Tony walked over to her to make sure she was okay._

"_Hey, you sure your okay" he asked, looking at her. He then took his hand and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. But when he did he saw how bad her cheekbone was, not to mention her black eye and busted lip. He moved his thumb around her lip, causing her to flinch._

"_Sorry" he said sympathetically "It doesn't look too good Kate"_

"_It's okay Tony. I'm fine, really" she told him, trying her best to keep her composure._

"_He didn't do anything else to you, did he?" he asked quietly, searching her eyes for the truth._

"_No, you got here soon enough" she told him_

"_I'm sorry Kate" Tony said looking at down at the ground. Now it was Kate's turn to console him._

"_What are you talking about. You just saved my life" she said, looking at him._

"_It's my fault. You could have died because of me" he said, still looking at the ground._

"_Look at me DiNozzo" Kate said in a tone he was used to, whenever he'd pissed her off, and it caused a slight smile to form on his lips as he looked up at her._

"_This wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have gone to the car by myself. He must have been waiting because I just remember something hitting me in the back of the head and waking up here. I knew that you guys would find me" she told him, looking in his eyes._

"_Yeah but-" Tony started, only to get cut off by Kate_

"_No buts Tony. This wasn't all your fault. It just happened. But I'm fine, okay. And I'm safe because you saved my life." As she finished, she noticed Tony's split nose and stitches across his eyes and temple area._

"_Tony what happened to you?" she asked, reaching up to touch the area around his stitches._

"_Oh, Collins pushed me out the window of his car right after he beat my face with the butt of his gun" Tony said with a slight smile "You know me, trying to be the hero by jumping through a car window as it's moving, to save my partner."_

_Kate managed a smile as she shook her head at him._

"_Thanks Tony" she said, looking at him_

"_For what"_

"_Saving my life" she told him with a smile_

"_Well thanks for forgiving me" he replied "But let's-"_

"_Keep this conversation between us" she finished_

"_Yeah, we don't want anyone to think we actually get along, it will ruin our act" he told her._

_They smiled at each other just as the ambulance and police arrived._

_After Kate had been checked out by the paramedic and had her wrists bandaged and she was released they all headed back to headquarters with Gibbs driving, McGee actually getting to sit in the front seat, and Tony and Kate in the back seat with their heads tilted back against the seat, and both seemed to be fast asleep. Gibbs just smiled at the two of them from his rearview mirror. He knew even though the two of them argued and bugged the crap out of each other, that they did care about each other, and that they would do whatever it took to protect one another, and the team, including shooting to kill, and that according to Gibbs, is what being a team really meant._

_When they arrived back at NCIS Gibbs had Kate and Tony fill him in on what happened, then he ordered both of them to go home and get some rest because they looked like crap._

"_But Boss it's only lunchtime" Tony looked at him questioningly_

"_I will see you two tomorrow. Now go." Gibbs ordered_

_When Kate got home all she wanted to do was go to bed, but she decided to take a bath first and get cleaned up. She never would have admitted how scared she really was and she hoped to never be in that situation again. She was surprised when Tony opened up to her and she realized that he in fact did care about her, and that made her feel better, even if he was a pain in the ass most of the time, she knew she could trust him with her life._

_After she took a long hot bath she fixed herself some lunch and then went to bed, hoping to not wake up until she had to go to work the next day. However around 10pm Kate woke up and found that she was hungry. She went and fixed herself some food and watched some TV while she ate. When she finished, she found she wasn't that tired, so she decided to do some cleaning. So she turned on the radio and began tidying up her apartment._

_Around 11:30pm there was a knock on her door. She looked out the peephole to find Tony standing in the hallway. She opened the door to see Tony looking extremely nervous and tired. He looked like he hadn't slept at all._

"_Tony what are you doing here, are you okay?" she asked, letting him in and closing the door behind her._

"_Well I can see that I didn't wake you" he said walking into her living room._

"_Yeah, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to do some cleaning."_

"_How are you doing, you sure you are okay" he asked nervously_

"_Tony I think I should be the one asking you that right now. I mean it's 11:30 and you are at my apartment and I'm not sure why." she said, walking towards him._

"_There's something I need to tell you, but I'm not sure how." he replied, looking at her._

"_Tony is something wrong, did something happen?" she asked, sounding worried._

_Just then a new song started playing on the radio._

_**What day is it? And in what month?**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

_**I can't keep up and I can't back down**_

_**I've been losing so much time**_

"_Something almost did, and it scared the hell out of me"_

"_What"_

"_Last night, when Collins took you. I was scared Kate. I was scared I was going to lose you."_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't take my eyes off of you**_

"_Tony" she began, but he cut her off._

"_Kate I was scared you would never know the truth. And I have been fighting myself all day, trying to figure out what I should do about it." he said, stepping closer to her, "Kate I don't know how to tell you this. You are probably going to laugh at me, or tell me I'm not serious, but I have to tell you. I can't go another day without telling you." _

_He looked into her eyes and said,_

"_Kate, I think I'm falling in love with you. Scratch that. Somewhere within these last two years I fell in love with you, and last n night and this morning when I thought I might lose you. I was so scared Kate. I don't even know how to tell you, how to describe my feelings, when I saw Collins with his gun to your head, and how scared you looked, how scared I was. God Kate I can't even explain." Tony said, looking down at the floor._

_**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**_

_**I'm tripping on words**_

_**You've got my head spinning**_

_**I don't know where to go from here**_

"_Tony" she replied, walking up to him and embracing him in a hug, even though it was against her better judgement to ever get that close to him,_

"_We can't act on this, you know that right? We would both get fired. And let's face it Tony, you don't have the best track record with women."_

_They let go of each other and Tony smiled at her,_

"_But you do feel something for me."_

"_Tony, I care about you, but" she said looking down at the floor._

"_You don't think you can trust me with your heart. It's okay Kate, I don't blame you. I wouldn't trust me either. But I had to let you know how I felt." He said looking at her, "Can I ask you one thing?"_

"_What's that Tony?" she said, looking up at him_

"_May I dance with you to the rest of this song. It reminds me of us." he said smiling that charming smile, which she returned before saying yes._

_He wrapped his right arm around her waist and took her right hand in his left hand as they slowly danced around her tiny living room. As Tony held Kate's hand, he felt the bandages that were around her wrists and he coulnd't help but feel for her. He came so close to losing her, and feeling those bandages brought it all back. Even though she said it would never work between them, he swore to himself that he was going to prove to her what kind of guy he could be, and he would win her heart, because he knew he wanted to give it a shot with her, because he had never felt this way about anyone before._

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_**There's something about you now**_

_**I can't quite figure out**_

_**Everything she does is beautiful**_

_**Everything she does is right**_

_Kate found herself closer to Tony than she had ever been and it made her nervous, because it felt right, she felt like she fit with him, but she would never admit that to him, because she knew it would never work. She still couldn't believe she was dancing with him. There must be something wrong with me, she thought to herself. But she felt safe in his arms, and he was right about the song, it did fit them._

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why, I cant keep my eyes off of you**_

_**and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_**What day is it? **_

_**And in what month?**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

_By the end of the song Kate found her head resting on Tony's shoulder. She looked up at him and he smiled at her._

"_Thank you for the dance. I guess I will be going. I just wanted to let you know how I really felt about you" he said walking towards the door to let himself out. But right before he left, he turned and said to her,_

"_I'm going to prove to you that you can trust me, not only with your life, but your heart." he smiled, "see you at work tomorrow." he finished before leaving Kate standing quite speechless in her living room._

_Kate was afraid when she went to work the next day that it would be weird between her and Tony, but they were the same Kate and Tony, back to the normal bantering between them, like nothing had happened the night before._

_End of Flashback_

Tony still had his arms around Kate's waist, as they finished reminiscing together.

"Well I guess we better finish packing" Kate said, breaking the moment they had been sharing as she started to walk out of the room.

"Kate" Tony said grabbing her wrist as she tried to leave. He spun her back into his arms and kissed her. Then he looked into her eyes and said,

"I love you"

"I know Tony. I love you too." she responded

"Let me prove to you how much I love you" he said, smiling at her

"Tony, we don't have much time_"_

"We have plenty of time. We don't have to be at the office for another hour and a half"

"But I need to finish packing, and I want to stop and see the kids before we go under"

"We will, I promise" he said, leaning down and kissing her deeper this time. She gave in to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Then he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on their bed to show her how much he loved her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one. The next one will be them starting their undercover assignment. Please continue to review!THANKS! 


	8. 8: Goodbyes are hard to do

1**_A/N: Yeah I know, it took me awhile to update. My bad. Thanks for the reviews_**

**Ch. 8: Goodbyes are Hard to Do**

Kate and Tony showered and then finished packing. Then they headed to her brother's so that they could see the kids before they went undercover. It had been awhile since they both went undercover at the same time. The last time they both went under was two years ago, and things didn't end as planned, but that was in the past. They weren't sure how the kids were going to react to the news, or even if they would understand what was going on. They were more afraid of the way Kayden and Annie would react because they were both old enough to remember the last time they went undercover, and how long they were gone for. Tony and Kate only had about thirty minutes before they were supposed to be at the office, so they were in a bit of a hurry.

They arrived at Chris' house around 8:30 and when they got inside they found Anthony and Kaylee already up watching cartoons. It was a Tuesday morning, but all of the kids were out of school for the day due to a teachers conference. The two young children had their backs to Kate and Tony, so they didn't see or hear their parents come in. Tony and Kate just stood there for a minute watching them, with smiles on both of their faces. Then Tony spoke up,

"Hey squirts"

Kaylee and Anthony both turned to see their parents standing there. Then they both jumped up and ran at them.

"Daddy!" Anthony yelled as he leaped into his fathers arms.

"Mommy" Kaylee cried as she also leaped into her mothers arms.

They both stood there holding their kids for a few minutes listening to both Kaylee and Anthony talking as fast as they could to both of them, relaying what had happened to them the last few days.

Then they switched kids so Kate could give Anthony a hug and kiss, while Tony did the same to Kaylee.

With all of the noise illuminating the downstairs, Kayden and Annie decided to go check it out. They stopped at the top of the stairs when they saw their parents at the bottom holding and talking to Kaylee and Anthony. Anthony saw them standing there, so he smiled and said,

"Mommy and Daddy are here"

This caused Kate and Tony both to turn around and see their two oldest children standing at the top of the stairs.

Kate carefully set Anthony back on the ground and locked eyes with her son at the top of the stairs. Tony then put Kaylee down and moved to stand next to Kate, then he said,

"Hey guys, did ya miss us?"

They looked at each other and then Kate clapped her hands once and held her arms out. Their response was taking off and racing each other down the stairs. Kayden lept off the last two steps into Kate's arms and hugged her tight, as Annie held on to her father.

"I missed you mom" Kayden told her, still holding onto her. She shifted his weight, so she could look him in the eyes, while still holding him.

"I missed you too handsome" she smiled at him, before kissing him on the forehead.

"Are we going home now dad?" Annie asked, looking at him. He smiled at her, and then looked at Kate, before setting Annie down.

"Not exactly" Tony said, looking into his daughters eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kayden asked, still in his mothers arms.

"Kade, your dad and I-" Kate started, but was interrupted by Tony.

"Guys why don't we go into the living room"

"It isn't good, is it" Kayden asked, getting down from his mothers arms and following them back into the living room.

"Guys take a seat" Tony told them. All four of the kids sat down next to each other on the couch, while Tony and Kate stood in front of them, deciding the best way to break the news.

"Guys, we have to go away for awhile" Tony began, "And I don't know how long we will be gone"

"Where are we going, daddy?" Anthony asked, looking up inquisitively at his father.

"Yeah, when do we leave?" Kaylee chimed in, looking up at both of her parents.

"Oh honey" Kate said, squatting down in front of her two youngest children.

"Your dad and I have to go away, but you guys are going to stay with Jackie when she gets back later today."

"But mom, you just got back. I don't want you to go away again." Kaylee said, beginning to tear uup.

"Mommy I want to go too" Anthony said, jumping up and throwing his arms around her neck.

"Oh baby. I wish I could take you with me, all of you." Kate told him, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"This sucks" Kayden yelled, before jumping up and running out of the room.

"Kayden Andrew DiNozzo" Tony yelled after him, but it was too late, he had already run out of the front door.

"He's right. You guys were gone all weekend and now your leaving again. It sucks" Annie yelled, getting up and running out of the room.

"Antimony Caitlin DiNozzo" Tony yelled after her, but she was already up the stairs and a door was slammed shut. A few seconds later Sarah, Chris' wife, walked into the room.

"Is everything okay"

"Yeah can't you tell" Tony said sarcastically.

"Tony" Kate snapped, standing up, while still holding Anthony.

"Sorry" Tony apologized to Sarah.

"It's okay. I'm guessing you just told the kids about the assignment" Sarah questioned them.

"Yeah, and basically they either hate us, or don't want us to go" Kate told her.

"Well take it from the mother of two almost teenagers, whose father has to work weird hours and is always having to cancel things with them. They really do understand, they still love you, and they will forgive you" Sarah told both Tony and Kate.

"Thanks Sarah, for everything" Kate told her with a smile.

"Anytime" she answered while walking back into the kitchen.

"Guys I really am sorry" Tony said, walking to the couch and picking Kaylee up.

"We love you guys so much" Tony said, giving Kaylee a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too daddy" Kaylee told him, "But I don't want you to go." she said before she started crying.

"Don't go mommy" Anthony said, holding his mother tighter and crying into her shoulder.

"Hey, you know what?" Tony said trying to interrupt the crying, "Your mom and I used to have to go away a lot before we had all you guys. But we still had to go away sometimes even after we had you guys. And you two probably don't remember because you were two small, but your mom and I had to go away a couple of years ago, for awhile." he said, looking at Kaylee and Anthony who were looking at him, "And you know what. We came back, every time we came back. And I promise we will come back this time."

"I still don't want you to go daddy" Kaylee said, looking at him the same way Kate would when she was sad.

"I know baby girl" he said giving her another kiss. Kate stood there smiling at Tony and Kaylee. He was so great with the kids, probably because he was a big kid himself, but it still melted her heart when she saw him with them, especially with the girls, because he was a completely different person with them than he was with the boys. He was so gentle with the girls, and he would never admit it, but she had a feeling he was really glad that he had two little girls, and so was she, because they had a tendency to bring out the very best side of Tony, his compassionate side.

"What do you guys say we go upstairs and see Annie" Tony asked looking at the others.

"Okay" Kaylee answered, while Anthony and Kate both nodded their heads and followed Tony upstairs.

Tony opened the door to the spare bedroom, still holding Kaylee, and walked in to find Annie laying on the bed.

"Hey baby" he said, while sitting down beside her on the bed, with Kaylee sitting on his lap. Kate remained standing, still holding Anthony.

"I'm not a baby" Annie told her father, without looking at him.

"Of course not munchkin" he said, changing tactics to see if he could get a smile out of his daughter.

"Don't call me that" she told him again. 'Well so much for that tactic. The only thing she had to inherit from her mother, and it had to be her stubbornness. Damn.' He thought to himself.

"Sweetheart your father and I love you very much. And that's not going to change just because we have to go away for awhile." Kate said, trying to get her daughter to understand, "Remember we came back the last time."

"I remember mom. You were in the hospital when we got to see you." Annie said, rolling over onto her back and looking up at her mom.

"Mommy was in the hospital?" Kaylee asked, looking frightened.

"Annie-" Tony began

"You remember that honey?" Kate asked, looking down at her daughter.

"Yeah I was six. The same age Kaylee is now."

"I know that happened, but that was two years ago. Everything is going to be okay this time." Kate said, trying to convince her daughter, and herself.

"Promise?" Annie asked, sitting up.

"I promise" Tony answered, "I'm not going to let anything happen to your mom"

"I still don't want you to go" she said, looking from Tony to Kate.

"I know. But what if I promise to take us all on a vacation when your mom and I get back" Tony asked, looking around at everyone in the room.

"Really?" Kaylee and Annie both asked.

"On one condition"

"What?" Annie asked

"I can call you munchkin" he said, smiling at her.

"Okay"

"I want you guys to look out for each other while we are away." Kate told the three of them. They just nodded.

"Well your mom and I really need to get going, we are already late." Tony told his children, their faces once again changing from happy to sad.

"That's nothing new dad" Annie commented with a slight grin.

"Funny kiddo" Tony replied with a smile.

"I love you daddy" Annie said, hugging him.

"I love you too munchkin" he told her, hugging her back.

After they said their goodbyes, they got into their SUV to head to NCIS. They never could find Kayden to say goodbye to him, and it really worried Kate, but she knew they couldn't wait any longer or her and Tony both would be out of a job, because it was already 9am and they were supposed to be at work. They began to drive off and Kate turned around to look out the back window at Sarah and the kids standing on the sidewalk waving to them. Then all of the sudden she saw a little boy break through them and run into the street after their car, waving his arms at them and Kate realized it was Kayden.

"STOP" Kate yelled at Tony, who immediately slammed on the breaks.

"Kate you scared the-" before Tony could finish his sentence or ask her what was wrong, she was out of the car.

When he stepped out of the car and turned to see where she went, he saw her running and then he saw Kayden running towards her. He watched as Kayden lept into his mother's arms for the second time that day and he couldn't help but smile as he watched Kate spin him around and hold him close. It really was something, the relationship Kate had with Kayden. It was something special just between the two of them. Like they had a connection that ran deeper than just mother and son, and even stronger than friends. He was amazed at the way the two of them were with each other. Sometimes he was a little jealous that it was her that had that bond with Kayden, and not himself, but most of the time he was just amazed at them, and he hoped he could have that kind of relationship with at least one of kids.

"I'm sorry mom" Kayden said, not letting go of his mother.

"It's okay handsome" she said kissing his cheek and hugging him again.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too Kade" she told him before setting him down.

Tony was walking towards them and Kayden slowly walked up to him, and without looking up at Tony, he said,

"I'm sorry dad"

"It's okay sport. I'm sorry we have to go" Tony said to him.

"I love you dad" Kayden said, looking up at his dad.

Tony reached down and picked him up, and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too son"

"Dad" Kayden said, leaning back so he could look Tony in the eyes.

"Yeah"

"Promise me you'll take care of mom, and I promise to take care of the little ones."

"I promise I won't let anything happen to your mother. And I don't want you to worry, okay" Tony told his son as he set him down.

"Okay dad" he answered before giving his dad one last hug and then walking back to his mom and doing the same.

Tony and Kate once again got back into the SUV to head to NCIS. They both knew they were going to be in trouble, but they really didn't care. They were just glad they got to say goodbye to all of their children.

As they drove away Tony reached over and laced his hand with Kate's and then kissed the back of her hand.

"You ready babe?" he asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she told him with a smile.

* * *

_**A/N: Hopefully I will get the next chapter up a lot sooner. Be sure and review, it is much appreciated! Thanks!**_


	9. Starting Undercover

1**_A/N: O my gosh, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. But truthfully I watched the season finale for the second time, and I got very depressed about the ending. So depressed that I had trouble writing this chapter and it took me awhile to get back into it, because let's face it, the show is not going to be the same without Kate. But I want to keep her alive for as long as possible so her it is! Enjoy!_**

And i do not own any of the songs they belong to: Wonderwall-Ryan Adams, It's not Just Me-Rascal Flatts, Hold on to the Nights-Richard Marx

_**Ch. 9: Undercover**_

Tony and Kate ended up getting chewed out by Gibbs for being late. They barely had time to go over their backgrounds before Tony got sent in. Everything went smoothly and Tony ended up in an apartment on the third floor. He met and talked to Matthew Williams, and from what Tony could tell he seemed like a pretty nice guy. Tony started a casual conversation with him about working construction and how he had gotten a job just down the street. And without hesitation Matthew told Tony that his brother was also working at the same construction site. He didn't want to be too inquisitive seeing as how it was his first day in the apartment, so he soon bid Matthew farewell and told him he needed to finish unpacking.

Around 3:00 that afternoon Tony heard people talking out in the hallway. He opened his door and looked out to find Matthew Williams talking to Kate about the building. Kate had her back to Tony, so she didn't see him, but Matthew did.

"Ah, Mr. Taylor" Matt said, causing Kate to turn around and see Tony, "This is going to be your new neighbor, Ms. Laurence"

Tony walked over to them and held out his hand, which Kate gladly shook.

"You can call me Tony. I'm sorry did you say you were Mrs. Laurence?"

"Ms. Laurence, but please call me Kate." she said, letting go of his hand.

"Well since you two have met now, do you mind if I run back downstairs and get the lease for you to sign?" Matthew questioned. Tony and Kate both shook their heads and then Matthew turned to head back down the hallway.

Kate very casually looked at Tony with her eyebrows raised. Tony knew what she was asking and he said,

"I haven't seen him since I got here."

They were talking about Michael Williams, but they didn't want to give away who or what they were talking about to anyone who might be listening to them.

A few minutes later Matthew came back and Kate signed the lease. Then she preceded to go back downstairs and start moving her stuff into her new apartment. Tony and Matthew both stood there as she walked away, and once she was out of earshot Matthew commented to Tony,

"Wow, she is definitely some eyecandy"

"What?" Tony asked, not really paying attention.

"Did you not see her man, she is a hottie"

That caught Tony's attention and he smiled inwardly to himself.

"Yeah, Yeah she is"

"Maybe we should go help her move in" Matt suggested

"Oh that's alright, I'll go help her. I'm sure you have things you need to do."

"No not really" Matthew said as he headed down the hallway.

"Okay well then wait for me" Tony replied, jogging down the hallway.

They pretty much raced each other down the stairs and decided they would both help her unpack. Tony and Matthew both helped Kate move in and the more time Tony spent with Matthew the more he grew to like him. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about Matthew reminded Tony of someone, but he couldn't think of who it was.

That evening Matthew bid his farewells to the both of them because he was meeting a friend for dinner. When Tony and Kate were finally alone they began placing the hidden transmitters around the apartment. This was so that Gibbs and McGee could hear everything that was going on in Kate's apartment. Tony had already placed his around his apartment. Gibbs was taking no chances with either of them. While they were placing the transmitters around the apartment Tony began talking to Kate about Matthew.

"You know, I like him" Tony commented

"Who?" she asked without looking at him.

"Matthew, or Matt, as he said to call him. He seems like a cool guy."

"Tony" Kate said, turning to look at him.

"What he is" Tony said, looking over at Kate, "he reminds me of someone, but I can't think of who it is"

"You've got to be kidding" Kate replied, rolling her eyes.

"What?" he asked

"You know why he seems familiar to you?" she asked, looking at him "because he is you Tony"

"What"

"He's got the good looks, the charm, and he is a sweet talker" Kate commented, "If his brother is anything like him, he wouldn't have any problems getting women"

"Ah-hah, so you do admit that I have all of those very attractive qualities" Tony said with a huge grin.

"Tony" Kate yelled at him, as she threw the only thing she had in her hand, which happened to be one of the transmitters embedded in a throw pillow for the couch, and it hit him square in the face.

"Oh, so it's gonna be like that" Tony said, as he ran towards her.

"Nooo, Tony we have work to do" Kate yelled at him, as she ran into her bedroom.

"Well you asked for it by reverting to your childish ways" he told her, as he cornered her on the other side of her bed.

"Well if someone didn't have such a huge ego that takes up an entire room we wouldn't be having this conversation." Kate said with a smirk.

"Oh really"Tony replied, before lunging at her. But Kate was quicker and ducked under his arm and went to run around the bed, but Tony regained his composure quickly and turned to leap at her, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her onto the bed with him.

"How do you like that?" Tony asked, as he laid on top of her. Kate squinted her eyes and smiled right before flipping him over and rolling on top of him.

"I don't know, how'd you like that?" she asked with a smile.

"I actually prefer this position. Less work for me." Tony said seductively, with a smile.

Kate slanted her eyes and then jabbed him in chest with her elbow before rolling off of him,

"Forget it DiNozzo," she said walking out of the bedroom, while Tony was still trying to catch his breath.

Just then his cell phone rang. When he answered it he got chewed out, yet again, by Gibbs,

"What the hell are you doing"

"Unfortunately nothing" Tony answered

"You got that right. I don't want you trying to seduce Kate while you are on the job. You aren't there to play house. You can do that on your own time. Got it."

"Yes sir" Tony replied, but Gibbs had already hung up. He then got up and walked into the living room, rubbing his chest, to find Kate unpacking the rest of the boxes.

"Geeze Kate, you trying to kill me"

"No, just hurt you" she replied turning to smile at him.

"Mission accomplished" he replied

"Tony are you seriously mad" Kate questioned him, "because we are on the job. We aren't playing house"

"Ironic. That's exactly what Gibbs just told me" he said, looking at Kate.

"I figured that was him calling you" she said "and I figured that is what he was calling about"

"But how did-"

"Tony, transmitters, remember"

Tony raised his eyebrows and said, "Ooo Kate you know what we could do. We-"

"No Tony, I know what you are thinking" she said, glaring at him.

"But Kate, it's kinda like making a movie, except there is only sound, and the picture is left to the imagination" Tony replied with a grin.

This time she threw a shoe at him, but he was quick enough to duck.

"Geeze Kate, what is your deal?" Tony asked

"You DiNozzo. We are on the job, I'm not sleeping with you. I mean for God sakes Tony we just did it this morning."

"Kate calm down, I was just kidding" Tony responded, stepping closer to her.

"The hell you were Tony. Why don't you just go back to your apartment before one of us says something we are going to regret" she told him, as she shoved past him and into her bedroom, where she slammed the door.

Meanwhile Gibbs and McGee had heard everything that was going on.

"Aww geeze, that's too much. Can we stop listening while they fight. I really don't want to know about their 'private life'" McGee stated

"I can't believe those two. What the hell is their problem. If you wouldn't have been so damn dorky, I would have sent you in as the construction worker." Gibbs told McGee

"Really?" he questioned

"Well you would never pass as a construction worker, so I guess we will never know" Gibbs told him, looking at a stunned and little confused McGee, which caused Gibbs to smile.

Back in the apartment Tony was still trying to apologize to Kate, unsuccessfully. He finally decided he should go back to his apartment. When he was getting out the key to his door, he heard someone behind him.

"You must be my new neighbor" said a very attractive blonde woman.

Tony turned around and smiled,

"Yes I am. Allow me to introduce myself, Anthony Taylor. My friends call me Tony."

"Well hello Tony. My name is Rebecca, but my friends call me Becky." she said with a smile.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Becky" Tony said with that charming smile of his.

"Tony, could I ask you a favor"

"Of course"

"My sink is stopped up and I can't seem to get hold of the landlord. How are you with pipes" she asked

Tony coughed and felt a little nervous because he wasn't sure what she meant by that. He felt bad if he didn't help her out, but she was a very attractive woman, and if Kate ever found out she would definitely kick his ass, actually she would kill him.

"It's okay if you don't know your way with the plumbing" she told him "I'll just find someone to call."

"Wait" he told her as she was about to go back inside the apartment across from his, "At least let me take a look at it."

He turned and followed her inside her apartment.

Meanwhile Kate finished unpacking most of the stuff and then decided to shower and go to bed so she could be rested for whatever lied ahead. As she finished showering, she couldn't help but think of Tony. He could be so immature sometimes, okay most of the time. And he was usually always inappropriate when he shouldn't be, like earlier when he was in her apartment. He couldn't help himself, he had to make it into a sexual situation. They were undercover for Gods sake, not to mention Gibbs and McGee could hear everything going on in the apartment. And of course when Tony realized that he was totally turned on.

Sometimes Kate wondered why she put up with him. He could turn almost every conversation into something sexual, not that she couldn't, she just refrained herself, most of the time. He constantly annoyed her in whatever way possible, from his movie talk to his stupid practical jokes, or just his joking in general, which was almost always egotistical and sexist, although sometimes it was funny, but she didn't like to admit it.

As Kate lay in bed thinking about all of the things that Tony did that annoyed the hell out of her, she wondered how they had made it through just about ten years of marraige. And it made her think back to right after their first undercover assignment together and the things Tony had said to her, and how she began to see a different side of Tony. And how he never gave up trying to prove to her that he could be a better man. And he had a romantic way of showing, unfortunately for Kate. She smiled as she thought back to almost 11 years ago.

_Flashback:_

_It had been a week since Tony and Kate's undercover assignment and Tony expressing his true feelings towards her. Believe it or not things were back to normal around the office fairly quickly. Tony and Kate were back to their constant bickering. However when Kate came back into work Monday morning she got a surprise when she opened her desk drawer. There was a piece of paper with a typed note on it. But as she read the words, she realized it was a song._

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna give it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you got to do_

_I don't believe anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_And I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels _

_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow _

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't' believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do _

_About you now_

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_You're my wonderwall_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Kate couldn't help but smile as she read the words to the song. She looked up to see Tony watching her with a smile on his face. When he saw her look at him, he winked at her, which made her blush a little and smile back at him. Just then Gibbs and McGee came around the corner and Kate quickly put the song back in her desk drawer, and then went back to her paperwork._

_Kate began to fantasize about having a relationship with Tony, but when she realized what she was thinking she came back to reality. 'Okay so he can be romantic, but I already knew that much. And it's always sexy when a man knows how to truly romance a woman. But that doesn't mean that he is capable of having an actual steady, long-term relationship. Geeze Kate what is wrong with you, it would never work.'_

_The rest of the week went by pretty smoothly. And that Monday when Kate came into work, McGee and Gibbs were already at their desks._

"_Someone dropped off a letter for you" McGee told Kate as she sat down at her desk. She opened the envelope and knew exactly who it was from when she saw the typed words. She smiled as she read the words to yet another song,_

_Tell me you've had trouble sleeping_

_That you toss and turn from side to side_

_That it's my face you've been seeing_

_In your dreams at night_

_Tell me that you wake up crying_

_And you're not sure exactly why_

_Tell me that something is missing_

_In your life. In your life baby._

_Tell me that you live for love_

_That forever is never enough_

_That you've waited all your life to see_

_That you want so badly to believe_

_Tell me that it's not just me_

_I could have sworn I saw you smile at me_

_Standing in the pouring rain_

_At a loss for words and running out of time_

_I said this crazy thing_

_I said tell me that you live for love_

_That forever is never enough_

_That you've waited all your life to see_

_That you want so badly to believe_

_Tell me that it's not just me_

_Hold me now and tell me_

_That you do believe in a soul, a soul mate_

_And tell me, and tell me, tell me_

_Tell me that you live for love_

_That forever is never enough_

_That you've waited all your life to see_

_That you want so badly to believe_

_Tell me that its not just me_

_Tony walked around the corner just as Kate finished reading the lyrics._

"_Hey Kate, whatchya reading?" Tony asked her, giving her his charming smile._

"_It's private DiNozzo" she said glaring at him_

"_Aww, c'mon Kate. The letter's addressed to NCIS, therefore whoever sent it to you must know that you work here." He said, bending over and leaning on her desk._

_She had trouble not smiling at him, and said, "DiNozzo don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?"_

"_No" he smiled, and as she looked at him, he snatched the letter._

"_Well it looks like someone has a boyfriend, or maybe a secret admirer because there is no signature at the bottom."_

"_Tony give it back" Kate said getting up and walking around to the front of her desk, where he was standing._

"_DiNozzo give it back to her" Gibbs said to Tony, without looking at them, "Is it true Kate, do you have a new boyfriend, or an admirer?"_

"_Possibly" she responded, turning to Gibbs._

"_Well which is it Katie, boyfriend or admirer?" Tony questioned with a smile, as she turned around and glared at him. Then she punched him in the gut, smiled, and took the letter back from him, before saying,_

"_It's private Tony"_

_He made a couple grunting noises before going to sit back down at his desk. Once he did, he looked up at Kate and smiled, to which she winked and smiled back at him._

_End of Flashback_

Meanwhile Tony was at Becky's apartment, looking at her kitchen sink, which was in fact leaking. He finally gave up and stood up to find Becky only inches from him. He took a deep breath, swallowed, and said,

"You should call the manager and he will get someone to fix that for you."

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to meet you and se if you were as nice as you look."

"What's the verdict" Tony questioned, playing along and giving her his charming smile.

"Well you passed the test, even though you don't know your way with plumbing. That's probably a good thing because at least it means you aren't a real plumber." She told him as she smiled, "so what do you do?"

"I'm in construction"

"Oh yeah, you know thats what the managers brother does. He lives next door to me on the left."

"Oh yeah. Is he a nice guy?"

"He seems nice. I mean I have only lived here a couple of months, and he's gone a lot, so I haven't had any long conversations with them."

"Well if he's in construction, why is he gone so much?" Tony said out loud.

"I don't know, why do you care? Oh wait, your not gay are you?" Becky asked, with a look of shock on her face.

"What! Me. No No No No No" Tony told her, "I am 100 straight."

"Thank goodness. For a minute there I was feeling a little embarrassed. I mean most guys now who are hot and sweet are usually gay or unavailable." she said, stepping closer to Tony, "Are you available?"

Tony was getting more nervous the more she kept talking, and he didn't know if it was because he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop anything that might pursue or if he was afraid that Kate would find out he was in Becky's apartment in the first place, or if he truly was afraid of hurting Kate because he was so in love with her. And he was in love with Kate, but Becky was a very attractive woman. But then he thought back to how much effort it took for him to get Kate to trust him in the first place. He thought back to all of the memories they shared. He thought about the four kids he had at home that looked up to him and were counting on him, especially Kayden, and he wasn't about to screw that up.

"Hello, earth to Tony" Becky said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were available"

"Umm, not really per say. I mean I am kind of interested in someone" Tony told her with a smile.

"Oh really"

"Yeah, she's really great"

"You don't strike me as a one woman man"

"Hah, yeah, tell me about it. I'm really not. Look it's getting kind of late and I start my new job in the morning, so I should really be going." Tony told her, walking towards the door.

"Okay well thanks for trying. And just so you know, I'm always available if you just need to get away and forget about anything, or you need a break" she told him, stepping closer to him and touching his arm, "I'm a lot like you because I'm not really a one man kind of woman" she smiled.

"Okay, I'll remember that" Tony choked out, before going out the door and into his apartment as fast as he could. Once inside he locked the door and leaned up against it.

'Geeze, Kate will kill me if she ever finds out I was in that woman's apartment' he thought to himself, before heading to bed for the night.

As he laid in bed he couldn't help but think about Kate and the fact that she was mad at him. I mean she was mad at him quite often, but it usually took a lot to get her like that. Or either it was that time of the month and so every little thing ticked her off. But Tony knew her like clockwork in that area, and that definitely wasn't the reason this time. And he had noticed the last couple of weeks that's he had been more short tempered than usual, but he didn't know why and he wondered if that mad him a bad husband. I mean he had been married to Kate now for almost 10 years now, shouldn't he know why his wife is pissed off so easily? But then again she got on his nerves and pissed him off also. She was constantly hounding him about stuff, like making sure the cap was back on the toothpaste and not oozing everywhere, or yelling at him to clean out the sink after he shaves. And she constantly teased him about how much money his family had and it started to bug him after awhile, even though he was glad that his family was rich, sometime he liked acting mad because then Kate would apologize and do anything to make it up to him. And she always thought she knew him so well, okay so maybe she did and in a way that upset Tony, but he knew her too, so why did it bother him so much?

And sometimes he just didn't like to snuggle at bedtime, sometime he just wanted to sleep in whatever position he felt like. But nooo, Kate wants to snuggle then we are going to snuggle. But God forbid on the nights that Tony does want to snuggle and Kate doesn't, he better not mess with her unless he wants his ass kicked. And she thinks she is so neat and clean with the house, yet Tony is the one who picks up Kate's clothes off their bedroom floor. Yep that's right she is not as neat as she seems. Well okay the rest of the house is usually clean, it's just their bedroom that lacks the neatness.

It's things like that which make Tony wonder how they made it through ten years of marriage. He laid there thinking about how he used to leave her lyrics to certain songs to let her know how he felt about her. He remembered Gibbs' comment one day after Kate had finished reading the lyrics to yet another song.

_Flashback 11 years ago:_

"_Why wouldn't you just tell the person how you really fell by speaking to them and letting them know who you really are?" Gibbs asked the rest of the team after Kate had gotten another note. It had been two and a half months now since Tony had been leaving them for Kate and he could tell she enjoyed it. "I mean why go to all of the trouble of covering up who you really are. It seems stupid."_

"_I don't know boss, sometimes it wins the girl over." McGee replied_

"_Yeah, but he has a point McGee, I mean if the girl finds out who you are, and you are butt ugly, it doesn't matter how romantic and sweet you have been, she is going to run the opposite way as fast as she can." Tony stated_

"_Tony" Kate snapped at him._

"_What, it's true. You can't fight the laws of attraction." he said with a smile._

"_Ugh" she responded, rolling her eyes at him._

"_You know what I find strange?" McGee said, changing the subject._

"_No, but I have a feeling you are going to tell us" Tony replied_

"_I find it strange that for the past two months we haven't had to listen to Tony brag about the women he has slept with or about his newest 'love'" McGee said, ignoring Tony's comment._

"_I guess that is a little weird, why haven't you graced us with any of your recent accomplishments, as you refer to them Tony?" Kate questioned with a smile._

"_I have my reasons"Tony answered, looking at Kate and then over to McGee._

"_C'mon Tony, seriously, what gives?" McGee asked again._

_Gibss who had been quietly observing the conversation at hand, while looking something up on the computer, now decided to join the conversation._

"_They do have a point DiNozzo. I haven't heard Kate or McGee begging you to shut up about you love life, why is that?"_

"_Did you date everyone in the city already, and you don't have anyone left now?" Kate said with a laugh._

_Tony got up and walked over to her desk with a serious look on his face and responded,_

"_As a matter of fact Kate, and the rest of you" he said as he turned to look at Gibbs and McGee, "I think I met the woman of my dreams. The one I might want to spend the rest of my life with."_

"_Tony every woman is the woman of your dreams." McGee pointed out._

"_And take it from me DiNozzo, don't get married" Gibbs added._

"_You mean you haven't been on a date in two months?" Kate asked, a little shocked._

"_That's right. Surprised Agent Todd" Tony asked, looking at her._

"_Actually I am" she replied._

"_Me too Tony, I mean you haven't slept with anybody in two months, that must be a new record for you" McGee said._

"_It is, thanks for reminding me McGee."_

"_So what makes her different from the other women you have been 'in love with'" McGee questioned._

"_Well, she's smart, funny, and very beautiful" Tony answered, stealing a glance at Kate 'and she can kick my ass and argue with me while having fun doing it' he thought to himself._

"_Wow, so does she know how you feel about her?" McGee asked._

"_Yeah, she is still sorting out her feelings" he answered, sitting back down at his desk and starting some paperwork. _

"_Are you saying you have given up dating and a sex life for a woman who might not even want to be with you" McGee asked_

"_Oh she definitely wants me" Tony smirked and stole another glance at Kate, who rolled her eyes at his comment._

"_Okay people that is enough love talk, back to work" Gibbs told everyone._

_McGee sat there for a moment with a puzzled look on his face, and then he looked up at Tony and Kate who were both looking over some paperwork and he said,_

"_You know what is funny. Kate has an admirer and Tony thinks he is in love and is trying to win this girl over. What if it was Tony trying to win Kate over and it was him leaving those notes for Kate?" McGee commented_

_Tony and Kate both stopped what they were doing and slowly looked up with looks of shock on both of their faces. And Gibbs looked up from what he was doing, with a very serious look on his face that said that it better not be true._

"_This better not be true, because now that McGee mentioned it, it does seem kind of suspicious." Gibbs replied._

_Tony looked up at Kate and then looked over to Gibbs and McGee, "You two can't be serious. First of all Kate is a coworker and that is just bad news for the job. Secondly she would never ever in her right mind even consider going out with me, I mean have you not heard what she thinks about me, she thinks I am a neanderthal. And thirdly I would never attempt to date her, because I don't deal well with rejection, and honestly, she is too high maintenance. Oh yeah, and lastly, I would never ever leave song lyrics for around for a girl to find, I wouldn't need to because I am Tony and every girl wants a piece of me, and I think leaving something like song lyrics, that is kinda dorky. It sounds like something McGee would do."_

_Gibbs nodded slightly in agreement with Tony on what he said but still didn't buy the whole thing, so he looked in Kate's direction._

_Kate saw him look at her and she looked at him like he was insane and said,_

"_Gibbs please, you told me if I ever tried having a relationship with a coworker I would be fired. And after what happened at my last job, I would never jeopardize this one. And I would never consider going out with Tony because, like he said, I think he is a neanderthal. I mean he is a sexist womanizer who only thinks about sex. Ugh, I don't even want to think about it." Kate said shaking, with a look of disgust on her face._

_Gibbs smiled at her remark and believed what she said and then looked over at McGee who just shrugged and said,_

"_It was just a thought, I didn't say it was true."_

"_Alright seriously people, back to work." Gibbs ordered._

_Kate got up to go to the bathroom shortly after that conversation, and so Tony got up and asked Gibbs if he could go see if Abby had anything interesting for them. On his way down the hallway he stopped outside the women's bathroom. A few minutes later Kate came out and nearly ran into Tony._

"_Geeze Tony what the hell are you doing?"_

"_Waiting for you" he smiled, "you want to go see Abby?"_

"_Well I've got a lot of paperwork left to do-"_

"_Please, I really need to talk to you and I think the elevator is the only private place around here." Tony said to her._

"_Okay, but only if you swear not to make any moves one me. Got it."_

"_Okay"_

_They headed to the elevator and as soon as the doors closed Tony stopped the elevator and looked at Kate._

"_What are you doing Tony?" She asked a little nervous._

"_Kate do you really think I am still a neanderthal?" he said, looking a little sad._

"_Tony you are the one who said I was too high maintenance" she said a little ticked off._

"_I was just trying to get them to lay off us. I mean you probably are a little high maintenance, but that is what I love about you, always trying to figure you out, it's fun." Tony said smiling._

"_Tony why are we even having this conversation? It will never work." Kate stated, reaching around him and pressing the button to move the elevator before someone upstairs started to get suspicious._

"_Kate if you look me in the eyes right now and tell me don't have feelings for me, then I will never bother you about it again. I won't leave you anymore notes, okay."_

_Kate looked up into his eyes, and her heart melted. She wanted to tell him that she had no feelings for him, but instead she said,_

"_Tony we cannot do this okay, no matter how much we care about each other."_

_Tony looked at her with that huge smile of his and said,_

"_So you are saying you feel the same way about me as I feel about you."_

"_Tony don't push it" Kate said right before the elevator opened to the lab._

_Later that day Tony thought about the next song to leave Kate and then he thought of another idea. That night he went home and made a CD with every song that he had left her the lyrics to, including some future songs that he hadn't left her the lyrics to yet._

_That Monday he got to work fairly early and dropped an envelope on Kate's desk. He then headed down to the lab to see Abby before everyone else showed up._

_When he got back upstairs he saw that Kate was there reading the lyrics, and he watched her smile as she read it. Then McGee walked in and Tony quickly ran over to both of them and told them that Abby wanted to see them ASAP. After he saw them leave, he took Kate's car keys and ran to the elevator to take the CD and put it in her car._

_When he got ack upstairs he had just enough time to drop Kate's keys back at her desk before her and McGee came around the corner._

"_Tony that wasn't important" Kate stated as she sat down at her desk._

"_Yeah Tony, she just wanted to show us her new tattoo" McGee added_

"_I know, but I am just relaying what she told me to" Tony smiled_

_At the end of the day Tony, Kate, and McGee took the elevator down together and then walked towards their cars._

"_Have a safe trip home Kate, and don't listen to too much heavy metal music" Tony smiled at her as she unlocked her car and he continued on to his._

_When Kate got in and started her car, the CD began to play and it was the song that she had just received the lyrics to today. At first she was stunned, then she just smiled and shook her head as she listened to the words,_

_Just when I believed_

_I couldn't ever want for more_

_This ever changing world_

_Pushes me through another door_

_I saw you smile_

_And my mind could not erase_

_The beauty of your face_

_Just for awhile_

_Won't you let me shelter you_

_Hold on to the nights_

_Hold on to the memories_

_I wish that I could give you something more_

_That I could be yours_

_How do we explain _

_Something that took us by surprise_

_Promises in vain_

_Love that is real but in disguise_

_What happens now_

_Do we break another rule_

_Let all lovers play the fool_

_I don't know how_

_To stop feeling this way_

_Hold on to the nights_

_Hold on to the memories_

_I wish that I could give you something more_

_That I could be yours_

_Well, I think that I've been true_

_To everybody else but me_

_And the way I feel about you_

_Makes my heart long to be free_

_Every time I look into your eyes_

_I'm helplessly aware_

_That the someone I've been searching for_

_Is right there_

_Hold on to the nights_

_Hold on to the memories_

_I wish that I could give you something more_

_That I could be yours_

_Tony sat in his car and watched Kate's car as it sat there and he figured she was listening to the first song on the CD. He smiled to himself, 'You're a genius Anthony' he thought to himself._

_Little did they know what the next day, not to mention few weeks would bring, and how it would change the rest of their lives forever._

_End of Flashback_

Tony had fallen asleep thinking about the past, and Kate had done the exact same thing next door, but neither of them had any idea what the future weeks would bring, and how their lives would be drastically altered.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope this was an okay chapter. The more we get into the case, the more flashbacks there are going to be, because they are going to reminisce about how they got together, because relationships and love are going to be tested as the case gets deeper. That's right someone is going to be put in a difficult situation, and has to decide if they want to deal with the consequences it will bring if they go through with what is offered to them. Once again I am so sorry for the delay, but please don't let that stop you from reviewing!**


	10. Day 2 and 3 Undercover

1_A/N: Unfortunately I do not own anything that has to do with NCIS._

**Ch. 10: Day 2 and 3 Undercover**

The first morning undercover went quite well for Tony. He made it to his construction job and began working after he had been introduced to part of the workers. Unfortunately Michael Williams was nowhere to be found, at least when he got there. He did end up showing up after lunch and Tony ended up working next to him for the rest of the day. From the looks of him, Tony thought he was fairly good-looking, but not nearly as handsome as his brother Matt, which might be one reason Michael feels inferior when it comes to certain women. Now they just had to figure out why he was so interested in the navy women. Tony started a conversation with Michael while they were working.

"Hey I don't remember seeing you around this morning" Tony stated, looking over at Michael.

"That's because I wasn't" Michael responded, sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh well I am new here, so I don't really know everyone's schedule. My name is Tony, what's yours?"

Michael looked at Tony even more annoyed, but he still answered him,

"Mike"

"Well nice to meet you Mike. So tell me, what do you people do around here at night time, cause I just moved here and I have to say I'm not sure how you entertain yourselves."

"If you go to the downtown area there are a lot of bars and nightclubs. The good kind of clubs you know, the strip clubs." Mike smiled at Tony.

"Oh yeah, that sounds good to me, do the guys here usually go out after work and get some drinks or anything?"

"Sometimes"

"Well hey, you want to grab some drinks after work and show me the town, maybe we could hit the strip clubs?" Tony asked

"I don't think so, I got stuff to do, maybe another time."

"You wouldn't happen to be Matt Williams' brother, would you? Cause I just moved into his apartment building and he told me his brother worked for this construction company, and that his name was Mike."

"What if I was"

"Well then I would just like to say that your brother is a really cool guy. We hung out together for a couple of hours yesterday when we were helping a new lady move into the apartment."

"More than just you moved in yesterday?"

"Yeah, she's a navy chick. She's been gone for a year on some tour in the Atlantic and came back to find her boyfriend with another woman. She needed an apartment ASAP so Matt leased her one."

"Navy chick, huh? Is she hot?"

"Oh yeah, not anything like I expected a navy girl to look like."

"Well that's some good news. There aren't very many hot women in that apartment building."

"Well I haven't had a chance to observe the scenery, but I did get a chance to meet the woman across from me and she is a hottie too."

"Oh yeah, what's her name?"

"Becky. Tall, blonde, green eyes. But a real looker."

"Oh yeah, she's my neighbor. She's kind of slutty I think. I mean I see different guys there all the time."

"Yeah, she came off as a little slutty."

"Yeah, she hit on me when she moved in also."

"Well I have to say we are two lucky guys though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well we have we have not only one hot neighbor, we have two. The navy chick is my new neighbor."

"Oh really"

"Oh yeah"

"Well I guess I will have to be sure to welcome her to the building, maybe tonight if she is lucky."

At that comment Tony raised his eyebrows and was beginning to get a bit nervous. 'What did he mean by that?'

"Oh yeah how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know, but she has been at sea for 12 months, so who knows what it could lead to right." Mike said a little smugly, smiling at Tony.

"Right" Tony said, managing a half smile. But in his head he was still screaming at himself for not being firmer with Gibbs on the whole undercover situation.

Tony and Mike made a little more small talk after that last conversation, but then it slowly tapered off and whenever Tony would catch a glimpse of Mike it seemed as though he were in deep concentration. This worried Tony because he assumed the worst and figured Mike was trying to figure a way to lure Kate in.

At 6 o'clock they all headed their separate ways, but Tony caught up with Mike.

"Hey you sure you don't want to go grab a couple of drinks?"

"No I'm really hungry and tired. I think I am just gonna head home and get some rest."

"Well then is it cool if I walk with you."

"I guess, but let's not make a habit out of it. I'm not big on the whole buddy system. That's my brother's department."

"No problem"

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the apartment. When they got to their floor Tony spotted Kate coming towards them. He looked at Mike, whom he could tell was carefully watching her.

"Hi Tony"

"Hey Kate"

"Who's your friend?" Kate asked smiling at Mike.

"Actually this is Matt's brother Mike. He works at the construction site with me."

Kate extended her hand and shook Mike's although he was a bit hesitant about it.

"Nice to meet you Mike. Your brother is a nice guy. He helped me unpack yesterday."

"Yep, sounds like my brother."

"Well I was just heading out for dinner with Matt, would you guys like to join us?" Kate asked them.

"Actually I really have to get back to my apartment. I am expecting an important phone call."

"Oh okay, what about you Tony?" Kate asked, smiling at Tony.

"I would love too."

Tony and Kate enjoyed a nice dinner with Matt, but Tony couldn't help but notice how much Matt was flirting with Kate, and it really ticked him off. But what really pissed him off was how much Kate was flirting back with Matt, it was almost like she was enjoying it, a little too much.

As they walked into their apartment building Matt began to escort Kate up the stairs when Tony stopped him.

"Oh hey Matt you don't need to worry about walking Kate upstairs. I mean I live right next to her so I don't mind walking her to the door."

"That's okay Tony I don't mind walking her upstairs. It's my honor to accompany such a beautiful woman." Matt answered, smiling at Kate.

Tony just rolled his eyes and as Matt turned his back to him, Tony began making faces at him and Kate, and luckily Kate was the only one who saw him.

When they got to her door they all stopped and then Matt turned to Tony,

"Goodnight Tony"

"Oh right, goodnight Matt, Kate" Tony replied making a certain face at Kate which luckily Matt didn't see.

As Tony was about to step inside his apartment he saw Matt lean in and kiss Kate on the cheek. He watched as Kate smiled at him and then he said,

"I always kiss a lady on the cheek on the first date."

"Well that's very respectful Matt."

"Goodnight Kate, I hope we can go out again sometime, and that way I can kiss you on the lips at the end of the night."

"Well we'll see. Thanks again for dinner, I had a wonderful time."

"The pleasure was mine." Matt smiled as he headed back down the hallway.

Kate turned to unlock her door when she saw Tony staring at her,

"What is your deal Tony?" Kate asked, looking at him a little annoyed, but with a smile on her face.

"The pleasure was mine" Tony said sarcastically, making fun of Matt, while stepping closer to Kate and leaning against the wall by her door, "I mean geeze Kate I could barely eat my dinner tonight because I had to listen and watch as Mr. Smooth Talker sit there sweet-talking you the whole night, like I wasn't even there."

"Tony"

"And to make matters worse you were flirting back with him. I mean c'mon Kate, are you saying you are attracted to him?"

"I know you did not just ask me that" she responded, a bit angrily, just as Mike came out of his apartment.

"Hey Mike, where are you heading to? Any of the bars?" Tony asked

"No, I have a meeting with someone, not that it's any of your business" he replied, passing both of them, but looking directly at Kate as he passed them. When he reached the end of the hall he turned back around again and looked back at the two of them, but Tony could tell he was looking directly at Kate.

"That guy gives me the creeps" Kate stated, when she was sure Mike was gone.

"Yeah well in case you forgot, he is the one you are supposed to be luring in, not his brother."

"Well in case you missed what just happened, I'm pretty sure he's noticed me, if you know what I mean."

"Oh I know he noticed you, I watched him kiss you just now."

At that comment Kate walked up to Tony and hit him in the side of the head,

"Not Matt you big jerk, I meant Mike. Will you focus on the task at hand." Kate said clearly annoyed.

Just as Tony was about to respond, Becky came out of her apartment and when she saw Tony she smiled,

"Hi Tony. Thanks again for helping last night."

"Oh, well I didn't really do anything."

"Yeah but just the fact that you came over and looked at my pipes to try and help was really nice of you."

"Don't mention it. Ever." Tony replied

"Well I got it fixed so they're working great just so you know. Oh hi, I'm Becky." she said as she looked at Kate.

"Kate, I just moved in here." She told Becky, giving her a half smile.

"Well Tony here is a really nice guy, and I'm sure he will help you with anything you need." Becky smiled as she headed down the hallway."

"I'll see you later. Don't forget my little offer Tony, it always stands, no matter what." she smiled as she went down the stairs.

Once she was out of sight Kate turned and looked at Tony with wide eyes and her lips were tight, and Tony knew he was in for it.

"So I see our little disagreement last night didn't stop you from enjoying yourself." Kate said, raising her voice..

"Kate c'mon" Tony said, reaching for her arm, but she jerked away.

"No, I'm glad to know that I'm easy to replace. At least now I know if anything ever happened to me the kids would have a new mother in no time." Kate said harshly as she turned to unlock her door.

"You can't be serious. Kate give me a break, you're blowing this way out of proportion. Nothing happened between me and Becky."

"Not yet anyways" Kate replied, as she finally got her door unlocked.

"That's not fair, we are undercover." Tony said, whispering the last part even though nobody in their hall was home, "I didn't want anyone to get suspicious, I was just being polite."

"I bet you were, and what was her offer she was referring to."

"It's not important, I mean she is a very attractive woman and she doesn't need me to remind her of that." Tony replied, instantly regretting what he had just said.

Kate had a very pissed off look on her face and said to Tony,

"Well then why don't you just ask her out if you think she is so beautiful, I mean we don't want you to blow our cover so you should probably go ahead and sleep with her so she doesn't get the wrong impression about us."

"Kate I didn't mean it like-"

"I don't want to hear about it Tony. I mean I should have known we wouldn't make it ten years before you found someone else, or cheated on me. I mean I'm surprised we made it the first five years."

"Well if that's how you feel then I will ask her out, and when I bring her home I'll be sure to give her a goodnight kiss in front of your door so you can watch through the peephole." he told her, his voice raised and highly pissed off.

"Bite me Tony" she replied, opening her door to step inside.

"With that attitude I just might. It's not like you haven't been flirting with Mr. Nice Guy downstairs." he said to her right before she slammed the door in his face as loud as she could.

When he finally got inside his apartment he felt bad about the whole argument, but she did blow the whole thing out of proportion. He decided to call her and try to apologize but instead of answering the phone she threw something very large at the wall between their apartments and Tony heard it shatter to pieces. He knew she was upset because she only threw things like that when she was extremely angry. And the last time she had thrown something big and breakable at him was right after they were married and he was undercover and this woman almost kissed him. But what Kate didn't realize was that he never let the woman actually kiss him. Needless to say there was much making up later that night. This time however Tony knew it wasn't going to be easy. He knew it was a bad idea to go into Becky's apartment, but of course he never listened to his brain when it came to women. He knew Kate was insecure about their relationship, she had been from day one. But it had been eleven years and Tony had never once intentionally cheated on her, and yet she still somehow didn't believe that she was pretty enough, or smart enough, or even funny enough to keep him around. Every time Tony thought about that it kind of upset him, he had given up everything to be with her because she was pretty enough, smart enough, and funny enough, and because he loved her, more than he had ever loved anyone else, ever. The trouble was she didn't always believe it, and he knew he was to blame, because he never cared about relationships, he was usually a one night kind of guy, a month tops, but for some reason Kate still didn't believe that he had changed and was totally dedicated to their family.

Meanwhile Kate was next door trying not to cry. She did believe Tony when he told her that nothing happened, but she didn't know how much longer Tony was actually going to keep saying no. Just the fact that Tony thought Becky was attractive bothered her because she didn't know how much longer he would stick around before he got tired of her and wanted someone younger and prettier.

She had just thrown a vase against the wall and watched it shatter into a million pieces and she felt like her life was doing the same thing.

The next day Tony went to work and he couldn't find Mike anywhere. He started asking around and he found out that Mike had called in sick that morning. This bothered Tony a little because last night he seemed fine. He thought about Kate, but she was supposed to be gone all day for a check in with the navy and in order to keep their cover Gibbs called in a few favors and she became part of the navy, so everyday she reports to her base where she "works" for the day.

When he got off work he went straight back to the apartment and when he got to his hall he saw Becky and she stopped to talk to him just as Matt passed him in the hallway heading towards what looked like Kate's apartment.

"Tony, how's it going?" Becky asked him

"Actually I'm doing okay, but I heard Mike was sick today. Have you seen him?" Tony asked, stealing a glance up at Matt and seeing him stop and knock on Kate's door.

"I haven't seen him today, but you should ask Matt."

"I think I will. Will you excuse me for a minute."

Becky nodded and watched as Tony met Kate and Matt halfway down the hallway.

"Kate, Matt" Tony said with a smile, "I was just wondering how your brother was doing. He called in sick today, but when I saw him last night he seemed fine."

"Oh I haven't talked to him since yesterday afternoon, but it's probably just a cold or something." he told Tony.

"I think I might check it out just to make sure he doesn't need anything" Tony replied walking towards Mike's door.

"Umm Tony I don't know if you have noticed, but my brother is a pretty private person and I'm not sure he would enjoy you checking up on him" Matt told him.

"Okay well maybe I will check on him before work in the morning." Tony replied "Where are you two off to?"

"I'm just taking Kate out for dinner."

"Didn't you two just go out for dinner last night?" Tony asked, looking straight at Kate with a look she knew all too well, which told her he was not at all happy about this.

"Yes we did, but I find Matt to be excellent company and seeing how I've been gone for a year, he's helping point out which new places are good to eat at." Kate told him, slanting her eyes at him and pursing her lips.

"Okay well you kids have fun, but not to much fun. Don't stay out too late and don't do anything I wouldn't do" Tony told the both of them, smiling at Kate.

"Okay then, we should really be going" Matt told Kate, as he looked suspiciously from Tony to Kate, and then turned to escort her down the hallway.

Tony stood there watching them and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He knew Kate would never let anything happen, but he was still jealous. Now he understood somewhat of what Kate felt whenever a beautiful woman would flirt with him. He usually didn't get jealous when other men would try and flirt with her because she would usually just rub it off and not flirt back with them, and Tony on the other hand would always be one to flirt with the women that came by, it was just part of his nature. And so it didn't bother him when when a man did flirt with Kate because he had nothing to worry about, until now. Now he was a bit worried, because he thought Kate might be out to prove to him that she can still get any guy that she wanted.

He turned around to find Becky still standing there and so he walked up to her and asked,

"Would you like to go to dinner. Nothing fancy just the little diner at the end of the block?"

She smiled and responded, "I would love to, just let me change real quick."

"It's no hurry. I'm going to grab a quick shower and then we can head out." He told her, as she opened her door and went inside.

Instead of going into his own apartment he walked up to Mike's door and knocked. After a few minutes the door opened and Mike was standing there and he looked fine.

"Hey Mike, I was checking to make sure you were okay and didn't need anything. They guys at work said you were sick."

"Actually I just had too much to drink last night and I didn't feel like going to work with a hangover."

"Oh yeah I know how that goes."

"If you'll leave me alone now, I'm kind of in the middle of something." he told Tony as he shut the door. Tony reached up and stopped him, recieving a very evil look from Mike.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well I figured since you are feeling better and since I am here, maybe I could come in and have a drink with you or something?"

"I don't think so. Like I said I'm busy. Why don't you go ask that hot navy chick out for a drink"

"Well I would, but your brother beat me to it"

"Yeah he is pretty good at stealing women away from other men. My advice, jump in as soon as you can." he told Tony before he shut the door in his face. Tony gave up and decided to go get ready for his dinner.

Him and Becky left around 7 PM and decided just to walk down to the little diner. When they were eating Tony got a call on his cell phone. He saw that it was Gibbs calling so he excused himself and went outside to talk to him.

"Tony where's Kate?"

"I don't know. Having dinner somewhere with Mike's brother Matt."

"Well she isn't answering her phone and I need to let both of you know we found another body."

"What, Where?"

"About twenty miles from where you are. Her body was dumped at a local park next to a pond. We think he might have been trying to dump it in the pond, but got interrupted. So we might have a witness if they aren't already dead."

"Did you ID her?"

"Yeah, 35 year old female navy officer. Just came back on the tour of the Atlantic."

"The same one as Kate?"

"Yeah, and Tony"

"What"

"She had brown hair, brown eyes, and she was 5'7"

"Are you saying he's onto us and maybe he is trying to tell us something?"

"I don't know, but you and Kate need to be extra careful."

"Okay. Do you know when she was killed?

"Sometime last night. Ducky said probably around 4 AM. Why?"

"Well Mike didn't show up for work today because he called in sick. But when I went to check on him about an hour ago he looked fine and he told me he just had a hangover and that's why he didn't show up for work. Then when I tried to go into his apartment he said he was in the middle of something."

"Okay, well see if you can get in there somehow and search it, and keep an eye on him and Kate."

"Will do Boss"

Tony ended the conversation and then tried calling Kate, but she didn't answer so he left a message about the woman that was found, and he told her to call him or Gibbs back.

Once Tony and Becky finished eating they walked back to the apartment and once they got inside Tony saw Kate coming out of Matt's apartment.

"Goodnight Matt. Thanks for dinner. I had a wonderful time." Kate said as Tony and Becky passed her. Tony gave her a look which she ignored.

"I had a great time as well. Maybe we can do it again soon." Matt replied

"I would love too" Kate answered with a smile

Tony watched as Kate moved closer to Matt and kissed him on the cheek. He was shocked to say the least, but at least she didn't kiss him on the lips.

He noticed Kate followed him and Becky up the stairs to their apartments and Tony stopped outside Becky's door. He glanced in Kate's direction and noticed she was conveniently looking through her purse for her keys.

"Thanks for dinner Tony. It was nice." Becky stated, smiling up at him.

"Sure. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" Tony questioned, receiving a nod from Becky.

"That would be great"

"Well goodnight then" Tony said, as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Becky however had different plans, and just as he was leaning back up she grabbed him around the neck and kissed him hard on the lips. He tried to steal a sideways glance at Kate, and he caught her staring with her mouth agape. He pushed Becky away as soon as he could, but obviously it wasn't soon enough. Right after he did, he heard a door slam shut, and when he turned around Kate was gone. Obviously she was the one who slammed the door.

"Thanks again for dinner Tony. Would you like to come inside?" Becky asked, a little too seductively. Tony swallowed hard, and croaked out,

"No, I don't think so, at least not tonight. It's kind of late, maybe another time."

"Okay then, but you have no idea what you're missing. Goodnight." She said seductively before opening the door.

"Oh believe me I do" he replied before turning and entering his own apartment.

He picked up his home phone and dialed Kate's apartment, but of course she didn't answer. So then he tried calling her cell, again no answer. So he called her apartment and left a message on her machine,

"Hey I know your pissed but I was just making sure you got the message from dad."

He hung up and waited for a response.

Kate heard the message and smiled, Gibbs was going to kill him for calling him their dad. She had gotten the message and was just about to call Gibbs because she didn't want to talk to Tony. After Gibbs filled her in on what was going on she called Tony's apartment phone, hoping he wouldn't answer, but he did.

"Hello Kate"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"I got the message and already talked to Gibbs about everything. Goodbye."

"Wait Kate, I have to figure out a way to get in that apartment and check it out."

"Fine. How do you want to do it?"

"Well which one of us is going to distract, and which one of us is going to break and enter."

"You know him better, so you distract and I will search."

"Fine"

"When is a good time?"

"I suppose when we are at work because everyone else in our hall is gone as well. It will be easier for you to sneak in."

"Okay, Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, how about around 1PM? That way I know for sure Mike will be gone. But I will call you and confirm when he is there."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"Kate I'm sorry about tonight, but it didn't-"

"Tony I don't want to talk about it. Let's just concentrate on the case." she replied gruffly

"But I-"

"Tony I don't want to hear your idiotic excuses. I am obviously not attractive to you and I am probably a bore to you, and so you decided to go for someone younger and hotter. It was only a matter of time." she told him harshly.

"Kate I-"

"Goodnight Tony" she said before hanging up.

'What have I gotten myself into' Tony thought to himself as he hung up the phone. Kate was pissed at him and he wasn't sure how he was going to fix things this time. I mean he would never intentionally hurt Kate. He knew Becky was attractive, but he would never leave Kate for someone like her. She didn't have the depth that Kate did. And he was disappointed that after the last ten years she still had doubts about how much he loved her, and about how long he would stick around. Tony got ready for bed planning the events of the next day.

The next day Tony went to work and luckily Mike was there. Tony stuck close to him all morning and at lunch. After lunch, around 1 PM Tony called Kate and gave her the okay.

"And make sure you're careful"

"Tony I can take care of myself, just make sure you do your part" she told him before hanging up.

Kate snuck out of her apartment and over to Mike's and picked the lock, just as Tony had taught her. It didn't take her long to get inside and once she was in, the scenery surprised her. As she looked around his apartment she could tell he was actually a clean person. He had a nice couch and coffee table, and a big screen TV, and everything was spotless.

When she opened his refrigerator she found many different foods and Kate assumed he could actually cook, but she also noticed the whole bottom shelf was packed full of beer. As she searched his bedroom she saw the only thing in there was a bed and a dresser. But on top of the dresser was a picture of Mike, Matt, a woman, and a child. Kate noticed the woman in the picture looked to be about 5'7 or 5'8, and she had brown eyes, and brown hair. The little girl in the picture looked to be about five or six years old and she had the same brown hair and eyes as the woman, so Kate assumed them to be mother and daughter. As she looked closer at the picture she saw what looked like a wedding band on a chain around Mike's neck. Kate decided they needed to do a lot more digging on Mike and Matt because she didn't remember finding anything about either of them having been married.

As Kate was searching the living room, she got a call from Tony on her cell phone,

"Kate he's on his way back. I tried to distract him, but he got really pissed off."

"But I'm not finished searching the living room."

"Who cares, just get out. He got a call right before he left and that's when he got so angry."

"Okay"

"Call me to let me know you got out."

"Kay"

As soon as Kate got off the phone, she headed for the door, but just as she was about to open it she heard voices in the hallway.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me at work." Kate recognized the voice as Mike's.

"Hey I didn't want to have to wait until 5 or 6 o'clock to talk to you." 'Matt' Kate thought to herself. She stood there for a minute listening, until she heard a key in the lock.

'Shit' she thought to herself. She ran into Mike's bedroom and quickly slid under the bed. She listened as they both came inside.

"Well what am I supposed to do. She wants more money." Matt told Mike

"You should of thought of that before you got her pregnant three years ago." Mike commented

"Hey I can't help it women find me irresistible." responded Matt

'Ugh, so Tony' Kate thought to herself.

"Yeah except in the end when you can't help but be a jerk" Mike replied

"Hey don't hate me because you can't get the ones that are beautiful" Matt laughed, "And besides I had told her it was just a one night thing. She's not someone I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh and that navy chick is?" Mike questioned

"Hey you stay away from her, okay. I really like her. Maybe I'll marry her and bring my son to live with us."

"Yeah right. I'm sure Chelsea would go for that."

"Well she's the one who keeps asking for more money. She complains about how difficult it is to raise a child, so I will just take him off her hands."

"Like you would know what to do with him"

"Hey I've taken care of him on my own before"

"Yeah, what two weekends out of the year" Mike spit out, a little harshly

"Hey they live in New York so those two weekends are the only times she can bring him down here."

"Whatever, here just let me get the money." Mike said as he walked into his bedroom. Kate saw him standing by his closet and then stand on something. Then he got down and walked back into the living room.

"Here, don't say I never gave you anything. Just stop bugging me while I am at work."

"Fine, but you stay away from Kate. I've already got my eyes on her" Matt told Mike

"Well then I guess you better watch her carefully" Mike replied

Those words cause Kate to shudder. What had she and Tony gotten into. She waited there for another 20 minutes before she got out from under the bed. Then she found the chair Mike had stood on and she checked up in the closet. As she felt around the wall she found a little hidden plate that popped off. She couldn't quite see inside so she stepped up on the back of the chair and looked into the hole. She reached in and pulled out nothing but cash. She figured there must be over $100,000 there. She put the plate back on and quickly got down and put the chair up. She went to the front door and quickly left making sure to lock the door behind her. Then she went back into her apartment and took her phone out to call Tony. She saw that she had 3 missed calls, all from Tony. 'It's a good thing I remembered to put my phone on silent before they came into the apartment.' she thought to herself, as she dialed Tony's number.

"Geeze Kate, what took you so long?"

"Oh nothing, I was just taking my time and decided to grab myself a little snack before I called you."

"Kate that's not funny. I was worried."

"Oh really, Are you sure you weren't busy daydreaming about miss perfect to even notice that I hadn't called you."

"Kate would you drop it already."

"Oh sure, let me just erase the image of you, my husband, kissing another woman who is obviously more attractive than me."

"Kate I never said-"

"Tony just forget it okay. Let's just stick with the case."

"Hey you are the one who brought her up in the conversation"

"Fine, okay so I did, but let me just say it's hard to forget when you see your husband kiss a beautiful woman who is nothing like yourself in looks or personality."

"Kate, you don't know her personality"

"No, but obviously you do. Damn it Tony, how would you feel if you saw me kissing another man."

"I would beat the crap out of him. But it doesn't matter because I know you would never do that."

"Oh really"

"Yeah"

"Fine, let's just get back to the case"

"Okay what did you find?"

"Well there was a picture of Mike, Matt, a woman, and a little girl on his dresser. And I think Mike might have been married because it looked like there was a wedding band on a chain around his neck."

"We didn't find anything about a family when we ran him through the computer."

"I know. Then when I was hiding under the bed I heard-"

"You were hiding under the bed? Kate I told you he was coming."

"Yeah well he got there a lot faster than I thought he would. I mean you didn't give me much warning."

"Well I had to go on a break and sign out before I could call you."

"Anyways, I heard Matt asking Mike for money to pay one of his one night stands for their son."

"Wait, Matt has a kid also?"

"Yeah with some woman in New York named Chelsea. Supposedlyl he only gets to see him twice a year, but he is thinking about taking full custody of him because he is tired of Chelsea complaining."

"Wow"

"Yeah so after I was sure they were gone I found Mike's stash. He must have over $100,000 stashed in a secret compartment in his closet."

"Damn, that's a lot of dough for a construction worker to have stashed in a closet."

"Yeah it is. I'm going to call Gibbs and fill him in on what I found."

"Okay well then goodnight" Tony said halfheartedly

"Goodnight" Kate responded in the same tone.

After she filled Gibbs in he told her to relay to Tony that they should lay low for awhile until him and McGee found out more information on Mike and Matt.

* * *

**A/N: I know it took awhile again before I updated this chapter, but the good news is I already have the next chapter just about finished, so it will definitely be up next week. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	11. One and a half weeks undercover

1_A/N: I am so sorry I told ya'll that this chapter would be up last week but I left my computer at my dad's house after I had left and had to wait to get it back labor day weekend. With all that has been going on in the United States I have been a bit distracted. I hope any of you who were in the path of Katrina are okay, and I have all of you who were affected by it in any way in my prayers._

**Ch. 11: One and a Half Weeks Undercover**

Tony and Kate had both laid pretty low since Kate had searched Mike's apartment and found the money and the picture on his dresser. They were still waiting on verification from Gibbs about Mike and Matt's pasts'. Tony continued to work at the construction site with Mike, although he kept the conversations about sports and drinking, two things that Tony knew would be good conversational material. But after work Tony tried to not bug Mike, or even Matt that much. Luckily for Tony and Kate, Matt had to go out of town for about 4 days so Kate didn't have to worry about him hitting on her or asking her out to dinner, and Tony didn't have to worry about seeing them together.

Unfortunately Tony still had to contend with Becky. He went out with her a couple times while Matt was away, but he made sure he did nothing more, and he tried to explain to her that he was interested in someone else and that he didn't feel that way about her. He tried to tell her that he liked hanging out with her, but nothing more than that. She told him that was fine, but she still told him that her offer would always be there, no matter what. And for some reason that still made the whole situation uncomfortable for him. And unfortunately for him, Kate still would not have a normal conversation with him. They would discuss work related stuff, but nothing personal, okay they talked about the kids every once and awhile, but nothing to do with their relationship. Tony even tried to revert back to eleven years ago when he was trying to get her to go out with him for the first time. That's right, he started leaving her song lyrics about how he felt about the whole situation to try and get her to understand how he felt, and how sorry he was, but he hadn't gotten any response from Kate.

He began the day after Gibbs had told the both of them to lie low. He found a song that he thought explained how he felt about her and he slipped it under her door that morning around 6 AM, because he figured she would not be up yet. The first song he left her was

**You Are So Beautiful **

You are so beautiful, yes  
You are to me  
You are so beautiful  
You are to me  
Can't you see? Can't you see?  
You are everything I hoped for  
And you are everything I need  
And you are so beautiful to me

You are so wonderfulSo wonderful to me  
You are so wonderful, baby  
Can't you see, can't you see, baby  
You're everything I hoped for and  
You're everything, yeah everything  
God knows you're everything to me

You are so wonderful  
You are so wonderful  
So beautiful, so beautiful  
You are so beautiful  
To me

Tony waited all day for work to end so that he could see if Kate had responded in any way to the song he had left her. Unfortunately when he got back to his apartment there was nothing under his door and not a single missed call, let alone any messages on his machine. Even though she didn't respond to that song he still decided to leave another note, but this time he wasn't going to leave one entire song, he was going to leave pieces of songs that he thought fit their relationship. Then the day after that he would leave another entire song. He thought it might be best to not try to force her into hating him completely, so he didn't want to seem like he was coming on to strong, even though he was sorry about the things he said and did.

So that night he composed a note that involved different lyrics from different songs, which he thought explained how he really felt about their relationship and her. So the next morning he got up at the same time and slipped this note under her door,

**Lord knows that I'm not perfect but I sure do try**

**And I see that man I can be in your eyes**

**Well there are times I still get lost in yesterday**

**But you put the past behind me and you light my way**

**When it comes to love,**

**I may not know the rules.**

**But there's one thing I know,**

**my heart belongs to you, just you**

**Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over,**

**Hey now, hey now,**

**When the world comes in, it comes,**

**It comes to build a wall between us, we know they won't win**

**I thought I knew what the real thing was**

**But nothing shakes me like your love does**

**I've been hypnotized**

**Now I realize**

**Every road I've been down**

**The only truth that I've found**

**There's only one thing I can't live without,**

**You**

**Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over,**

**Hey now hey now,**

**When the world comes in, it comes,**

**It comes to build a wall between us, we know they won't win**

**Every time I feel I'm drifting off course**

**You're my compass, my one true north**

**In a mixed up world**

**You make sense to me girl**

**I can feel the change,**

**the change you made in me.**

**But will I ever see, all the things you see in me!**

After work that day he came home and once again found nothing under his door and no new messages on his machine. Usually he would get some kind of response from Kate, even if she was pissed at him and wanted him to stop what she calls 'nonsense'. So Tony took the fact that she hadn't responded at all as a good sign. Because possibly, just possibly she might be enjoying the little notes she was getting, and all he needed to do was find that perfect song or note to leave her and she just might forget everything that had happened over the last week. The only problem was he only had a couple days left before Matt returned and Tony knew he would try to woo Kate again.

The only thing was, that night things went from bad to worse when Becky came over to Tony's and asked him if he wanted to go out for dinner. Tony made sure it was just a friendly dinner to which she convinced him that it was. But after dinner it was still fairly early so Tony invited Becky into his apartment for a couple of drinks and then they decided to watch a movie. They picked out a movie and put it in, but neither one of them realized how tired they actually were until they woke up the next morning at 7:45 together on the couch. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when he woke up and saw Becky asleep on his shoulder, and his arm around her. He about knocked her off the couch when he jumped up.

"Holy crap Tony, what's the deal?" Becky asked, sleepily as she stretched.

"We must have fallen asleep during the movie" Tony said, worried.

"So?" Becky stated, confused.

"So, it's almost 8 AM and I am going to be late for work" Tony said, even though he was thinking of how much more trouble he would be in if Kate found out about this.

"O my gosh, I'm going to be late for work" Becky said jumping up off of the couch. Her and Tony both grabbed a couple of things and headed for the door.

Of course just as they stepped out of Tony's apartment, Kate was leaving hers to head to work. Tony stepped out and saw Kate staring at him and Becky and she looked like she might cry.

"Well I have to change before I go to work. I had fun last night Tony, thanks." Becky told him as she unlocked her door and went inside.

Kate locked her door and began walking as fast as she could down the hall.

"Kate, Kate wait" Tony yelled after her, not really caring if anybody else in the hall heard him, "Kate it's not what you think. We fell asleep."

"I'm sure you did Tony" she shouted as she ran down the stairs.

Tony finally caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm only to get elbowed in the stomach, much harder than when she was just playing around with him.

"Don't touch me" she shouted after she had elbowed him, and continued walking to her car.

"Kate" Tony piped out as he was holding his ribs and running after her. But she ignored him and took her keys out and began to unlock her car door just as Tony got to her. She reached to open the door when Tony kicked it shut.

"What the hell do you think you are doing DiNozzo" she yelled at him as she turned around, "Why can't you just leave me alone. You are going to blow our cover."

"I don't really care anymore Kate. All I care about is you and me, and getting you to know that nothing happened between me and Becky" He told her, still holding her door shut.

"Tony what do you expect me to think when I see the both of you come out of your apartment running late, and both of you have on the same clothes as you did last night?" she questioned him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kate why on earth would I want someone like her, when I have you" he told her

"Oh gee Tony I don't know. I mean she is only your typical big breasted, leggy blonde that you were always attracted to before you married me. So of course when I see the two of you together I am jealous, because I wonder why wouldn't you cheat on my with someone who looks like that." She said fighting back the tears. She was determined not to cry in front of him.

"Kate I would never ever intentionally cheat on you. But do you think it is easy for me to see you with Matt. I mean he is always touching you and flirting with you, and you seem to enjoy it." Tony said, his voice raised, to clearly show that he did not approve.

"Oh please Tony, out of the two of us, I think we both know who would do the actual cheating. I mean you have already done it once, and we hadn't even been married for six months." Kate said sternly.

"Kate how many times do I have to apologize for that. It wasn't on purpose. Okay maybe it was, but I didn't mean to upset you. I had to do it, it was part of my undercover job." Tony said angrily.

"Yeah well you enjoyed it a little too much" Kate snapped back.

"You know what, right now I don't really care what you think. How do you feel about that?" Tony shouted at her

Kate's reflexes as he yelled at her automatically had her reach up and slap him across the face.

"O my gosh Tony, I am so sorry." Kate said as she reached up to touch Tony's cheek, but his hand reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"I don't want your sympathy, or your apology because I probably deserved that. But this is what I still think about us" Tony said as he jerked her towards him by her wrist and into his body and kissed her.

Kate kissed him back until she realized what had just happened. Then she shoved him away from her, hard. "Tony this is ridiculous. We are both still mad at each other for one reason or another and you kissing me doesn't change that."

"Fine if that's the way you feel. Maybe it isn't worth fixing" Tony said as he turned around and headed to his own car, leaving a bewildered Kate standing at her car, wondering if he really meant what he had just said.

As Tony and Kate both went their separate ways to work Kate wondered if Tony really meant what he had said. It was clear they were both mad at each other for certain reasons and they really needed to sit down and talk about everything. The problem was right now Kate didn't really want to talk to Tony, she didn't want to have anything to do with him. She wanted to be left alone and think things over by herself before her and Tony sat down and had a conversation together.

Tony on the other hand just wanted to be forgiven and make up with Kate so things could go back to normal. The problem was after the first incidence they had had when he cheated on Kate right after they were married had caused serious problems and he knew he had screwed up once again, even though this time he hadn't actually cheated on her. He knew he had to give her some space now, and think about things himself before the two of them could sit down and have a somewhat decent conversation without one of them losing their temper and completely shutting the other person out.

Tony decided not to leave her any more songs right now and instead decided to give her the space that they both needed. So the next two days he did nothing but leave her alone, and she did the same.

By then Matt had returned and Tony greeted him when he got home from work.

"Hi Matt, how was your trip?" Tony asked him

"Hey Tony. It was alright. I would have much rather have been here spending time with Kate." he answered back with a smile.

"I bet you would have." Tony responded

"Hey we should all get together and go out for some drinks tonight." Matt suggested

"Yeah that would be good. Do you think your brother might want to join us?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking me, Kate, you and Becky"

"Oh, okay that's cool"

"Okay well you check with Becky and I'll check with Kate, and we can meet up here around 11"

"Okay sounds good, see ya then"

A few hours later, they all met up downstairs and walked down the street to the bar. Tony couldn't help but catch a glance at Kate every once and awhile. Tony thought she looked so beautiful, even though she was just wearing jeans and a dressy shirt. She had her hair up and she was actually smiling. But Tony could tell it was not a real smile, it was her smile she put up in disguise. But as they sat at a table drinking beer and talking about things Tony began to regret ever agreeing to go undercover. He wasn't really listening to the conversation at hand, but rather he was thinking about his kids, and the family he used to know, and if it would ever be the same again.

At one time Becky had gotten up to go to the bathroom and Matt had gotten up to order some more drinks, and that left Tony and Kate alone at the table. Here is where Tony seemed to push Kate over the line.

"So Kate are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

"Actually I am Tony, are you?"

"Well I would probably be enjoying myself a little more if it were me on the date with you, but I guess Becky will do."

"Well it sure looks like you are enjoying yourself a little more than you say."

"Oh this coming from my wife, who happens to be flirting with Matt and enjoying it, yet again."

"Tony will you just grow up. I am not the one falling asleep with the opposite sex, but believe me it's definitely not because I can't."

"Oh really"

"Yeah"

"So are you challenging me?" Tony questioned

"Oh please"

"What? If it were a challenge, I think you and I both know that I would win"

"Well that's just great Tony, real mature."

"I figured you didn't have the guts to go through with it"

"Excuse me"

"Well Kate, you have always played it safe when it came to this kind of stuff"

"Oh yeah, marrying you, having four kids with you, and working for Gibbs is really playing it safe."

"It's fine Kate I understand the way you feel. I mean I know that you would never kiss another guy, let alone have an affair."

"That's right Tony because I actually believe that when you commit to something, you actually commit to it."

"Kate it's fine really, I always knew I wouldn't have to worry about you with other men. I mean that is why I never really cared when other men would flirt with you, because even if you flirted back I knew that is as far as it would go. So I have never cared that other men have looked at you because I know that they are just jealous because they know you were taken and you would never choose any of them over me, and seriously who could blame them, I mean look at me."

"We'll see about that Tony"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah" Kate stated just as Matt arrived back at the table with another round of drinks.

Tony knew that what Kate had just said meant there was definitely trouble brewing. Because that was definitely not the first time she had said something like that since they had been undercover. And he knew whatever was going to happen in the future he was definitely responsible for it, and he was already beginning to get a little nervous about what the future might hold.

When they got back to the apartment building Kate said goodnight to Matt downstairs and then walked up with Tony and Becky. Tony said goodnight to Becky before they even got to their doors and all three went inside their own apartments without saying much else.

The next day when Tony got off of work, he stopped by the grocery store to pick up a few necessities before heading back to the apartment. When he got back to the apartment building, he was walking down the hall to his apartment he saw Becky coming his way and then Matt passed him going towards Kate's apartment.

"Hey Tony" Becky said, as she stopped to talk to him.

"Hi Becky" he answered as he watched Matt knock on Kate's door. He saw her come out dressed in a little black spaghetti strap dress that came just past her knee, with a slit up the left side of her thigh.Tony's jaw almost dropped when he saw her. What the hell was she doing wearing that dress and looking that sexy and going somewhere with Matt. She spotted him staring at her and she raised her eyebrows and smirked at him.

Becky caught Tony staring at Kate and so she asked him,

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

Just as Kate and Matt passed by them Tony smiled and answered"I would love to go to dinner Becky"

"Great well let me just go change and you get ready and we can go to this great little Italian place down the street."

"That's where we are going" Matt said as him and Kate passed Tony and Becky, "You should meet up with us when you get there. We can make it a double date."

"Oh well we don't want you to have to wait for us to eat" Becky replied

"Oh it's not a problem, we will just do some dancing while we wait for you two." Matt replied, his arm around Kate's waist. That and the whole dancing thing made Tony nervous and sick. He should be the only one with his arm around her waist, and he should be the only one dancing with her, especially considering how hot she looked.

"Well it shouldn't take me too long to get ready so you two can go ahead and order and we will be there ASAP" Tony responded.

"Well you two take your time I mean have you not seen how beautiful she looks. I will probably be the envy of every guy in the restaurant"

"Matt stop it" Kate said, blushing

"I don't doubt it" Tony said under his breath

"What was that?" Matt questioned

"Nothing" Tony answered, taking one last look at Kate before saying, "Okay well we can chit chat all we want when we get to the restaurant so I'm going to get ready and we will meet you guys there."

"Alright see you there" Matt answered, escorting Kate to the stairwell by the small of her back.

Tony saw that and it made him even more jealous. He immediately went to get ready and him and Becky made it to the restaurant only fifteen minutes after Kate and Matt. When they walked into the restaurant Tony immediately spotted Kate on the dance floor with Matt. He had his arm around her waist and his hand was dangerously close to slipping past her waist and onto her butt, and he noticed Matt was holding her extremely close and whispering in her ear. Tony watched as she leaned her head back and laughed, her hair swaying behind her. She was not supposed to laugh like that unless she was with him.

They all spotted each other and went to sit at their table.

"Well I see you were enjoying yourselves." Tony stated, smiling smugly at Kate.

"Actually we were, Kate is a wonderful dancer" Matt responded, turning to smile at Kate.

"Yes I could see that" Tony replied.

They made it through dinner, however every time Matt complimented Kate, Tony would compliment Becky. Then they decided to dance and Matt held Kate very close and so Tony held Becky as close as possible. The weird thing was Tony wasn't even paying attention to Becky. It didn't even dawn on him at how beautiful she looked because he hadn't noticed. The only thing he had noticed was Kate, and how beautiful she looked and how jealous he was that Matt was the one who was actually on a date with her.

Kate had noticed when Tony and Becky walked into the restaurant and she couldn't help but notice how handsome Tony looked. I mean yeah she got to see him dressed nice for work pretty much every day. But she rarely got to see him look like this. He was wearing black slacks and a white long sleeve shirt with a black tie. She didn't really know why she was acting this way with Matt. I mean yeah he was attractive, but she was still in love with Tony. She just had a problem forgiving him for the things he had said. He knew not to talk to her like that because it made her even more upset. And it was very difficult to see him with Becky. She was going to prove to him tonight that she could do whatever she wanted, just like he told her he could do.

Finally the night came to an end and when they got to the apartment tony and Matt both escorted their dates upstairs. However before they made it upstairs Matt stopped at his apartment and asked Kate if she wanted to go inside to which Tony raised his eyebrows and nearly jumped the guy right there. Luckily Kate said she was really tired so he nodded and they all headed up the stairs.

When they got to the third floor Matt and Kate stopped outside her door. While Tony and Becky stopped outside Becky's door. Tony stepped in front of her door so that he had his back to her door and could see Kate and Matt. He could hear Becky talking to him, but all he was concentrating on was Kate. He watched as Matt leaned in to kiss Kate and watched in horror as Kate kissed him back. So Tony reacted in the only possible way he could think of at that moment and kissed Becky. Of course she kissed him back and Tony pushed her towards his apartment. He pushed her up against his door kissing her while fumbling for his keys. He looked to his left to see Kate looking at him while Matt was kissing her neck. And he watched as Kate wrapped her left leg around Matt's leg, and Tony was shocked and pissed that Kate was reveling in such a game, at least he hoped it was a game. He watched as he stuck his key in his apartment door and Becky started kissing his neck. He watched Matts right hand wander down to her leg that was wrapped around his own. He watched as Matt began to caress Kate's thigh as he began to kiss her again. Matt finally got the door open and Tony watched him push Kate through the door and then Tony opened his own door. He picked Becky up and carried her inside to his couch. He laid down on top of her and she began to unbutton his shirt. He was kissing her when all of the sudden he got an image of Kate in his mind and then the image flashed to his kids and he jumped up off of the couch.

"Tony what's wrong?" Becky asked breathlessly.

"Nothing. I just. I don't think now is the right time for this." Tony said, walking into his kitchen to get a drink.

"Tony you can't just start kissing me and feeling me up and then say you aren't in the mood anymore." Becky replied, getting up off of the couch and walking towards him.

"I'm really sorry Becky, but I really don't think this is a good idea, at least right now."

"C'mon Tony. It's obvious you want me. And I know that you might be trying to get you neighbor a little jealous, but she is obviously enjoying herself a lot more than we are."

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Tony, what do you think they are doing next door. I mean he was all over her tonight." Becky responded, grabbing Tony's still unbuttoned shirt and pulling him towards her.

_Meanwhile_

Gibbs and McGee are listening to what is going on in both apartments and they are both stunned.

"Umm Boss, I think I should stop listening to Kate."

"Why"

"Because I think Tony has distracted her. If you know what I mean."

"Kate has someone in her apartment?" Gibbs asked, a bit alarmed.

"Yeah but they knocked over some stuff and they were making out and stuff so I'm pretty sure it is Tony."

"I don't think so McGee."

"Why do you say that"

"Because Tony is in his apartment with some woman, and they were definitely doing more than talking while ago" Gibbs said angrily.

"Umm maybe we should stop listening Boss"

"I don't believe him. I told him if he ever broke her heart, or did something stupid like this I would kill him."

"But Boss, Kate has someone in her apartment also" McGee stated, looking at Gibbs.

"I bet they had some kind of fight and now they are in competition with each other. Idiots." Gibbs practically shouted, "What the hell are they thinking. And have they not checked their messages. I am not their personal messenger."

"Maybe-"

"Start calling both of their cell phones until they answer it" Gibbs shouted at him.

_Meanwhile_

At Kate's apartment she and Matt had made it as far as the couch before she ended up on top of him. She was straddling him when he flipped her over and began kissing her even harder. Then he began kissing her neck and his hand wandered down to her thigh, yet again as he began to rub her thigh and push her dress up. But Kate grabbed his hand and tried to push him off of her.

"Matt stop" Kate said, out of breath.

"What" he asked in between kissing her neck.

"Stop" Kate said as she pushed him up off of her.

"Kate, what's wrong, did I do something?" he asked as he watched her get up off the couch.

"No, I just don't think this is a good idea. I mean at least not tonight" she told him standing by the kitchen table, "I'm really sorry, it's just I want to get to know you better before we jump in bed."

"It's okay, I mean maybe I read things wrong tonight, but I saw you steal a glance at Tony a few times. And I definitely saw him eyeing you more than a few times, but I don't blame him. You're a beautiful woman, but maybe we could go out again, if you aren't too interested in Tony that is."

"I would love to go out with you again, maybe next week or something." she said with a slight smile.

"Okay well then I will see you around, and we can discuss that future date." Matt said with a smile as he got up and walked to the door.

"I'll be waiting" Kate replied, as she opened the door. Matt leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before he left.

After he left Kate was walking to her bedroom when she saw her answering machine blinking. She pressed the button to listen to the message.

"Hey you need to check you cell phones messages ASAP" Kate recognized the voice as Gibbs, and she immediately took her phone out of her purse and saw that she had ten missed calls. She scrolled through the list to see the last seven calls were from McGee. The next two were from Gibbs and the first one was a number she didn't recognize.

She called her voice mail and had four new messages. The first one was from Jackie, their babysitter, saying one of the kids had been in an accident and they were at the hospital. That already had Kate heading for the door. The second message was from Gibbs saying he had just gotten a call from Jackie saying she was looking for her and Tony because Anthony had been hurt and that her and Tony needed to get to the hospital ASAP. Gibbs also said he was going to head over to the hospital as soon as he could. The last two messages were from McGee. Just as she stepped out of her apartment she saw Tony and Becky coming out of his.

"Goodnight Becky. I'm sorry about everything" Tony told her as he turned to lock his door.

"Goodnight Tony" she replied as she entered her own apartment.

Tony and Kate both walked as fast as they could down the hall.

"Did you get the message?" Kate asked quietly, as they got to the staircase.

"Yeah, I just hope everything is alright" he stated as they ran down the stairs and out of the apartment building to their cars.

They both drove their own cars to the hospital so they wouldn't blow their cover. They had both called Gibbs on the way to the hospital and he told them he would meet them back up at the hospital because he needed to talk to them.

When they got to the hospital they both ran inside and went straight to the information desk where they had to wait on the nurse to look up the boys information.

"You know Tony we would have been here a lot sooner if you hadn't been so obviously trying to make me jealous."

"Excuse me. But you were the one looking all slutty tonight and making out with none other than a different form of me." Tony responded pissed off.

"Well I wouldn't have had to make out with him if you wouldn't have been so obviously hot for the blonde. I mean did it not occur to you that it would upset me. And as for the dress you seemed to enjoy it last month when we were supposed to be the ones going dancing. You told me I looked beautiful." Kate added, obvious tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah well you looked like a slut tonight" Tony said angrily, causing Kate to slap him once again before she started to let the tears fall, "Kate I didn't really mean it, the only reason I kissed Becky tonight was because Matt was all over you and you didn't do anything to stop it" Tony said the hurt showing on his face.

"So you were jealous?" Kate questioned

"No, why would I be. I mean you're my wife and I can kiss you anytime I want, no matter how slutty you look" he stated

"Tony, why can't you just have a heart for once tonight. Why do you have to be such an ass. And don't plan on kissing me ever again. I just want-"

"Mr. And Mrs. DiNozzo" the nurse said, breaking up the arguement.

"Yes" Tony answered, turning away from Kate to look at the nurse.

"Your son is in room 321"

"Is he alright?" Kate asked, wiping some tears away.

"You'll have to discuss that with his doctor. He's up there right now"

Tony and Kate both turned to walk to the elevator and Tony tried to place his hand on the small of her back and she jerked away from him.

"Kate"

"I don't want you to touch me or talk to me, I wouldn't want anybody to think you are here with a hooker."

"Kate that's not fair. It's not what I meant."

"I just want to go see my son, so shut up"

"Our son, Kate"

"Oh I'm sorry were you the one in labor with him for fifteen hours before you popped out an 8lb, 19 inch baby. No I didn't think so."

"Kate"

"Leave me alone" she told him, stepping to the opposite side of the elevator.

When they got to the third floor the doors opened and Kate elbowed Tony as hard as she could in the ribs, to get out the doors first.

"Geeze Kate, now who's being the ass" Tony commented, catching his breath.

Kate just ignored him as she went down the hall and found Anthony's room. She didn't even wait for Tony to catch up before she went in. She walked through the door and saw her baby lying in a hospital bed, his head bandaged up and his eyes closed. Then she saw his wrist with a cast on it. She saw the doctor checking him our and before she even made it all the way to his bed Tony came up behind her and was speechless. He reached up and put his hand n Kate's shoulder and surprisingly she didn't pull away.

The doctor saw them and smiled before saying,

"You must be the parent's"

Tony stepped forward and said, "Yes, I'm Tony and this is my wife Kate"

"Is he okay, I mean what happened?" Kate asked as she walked over to the bed and sat down carefully next to her four year old son.

"I'm not sure of all the details, but basically he was trying to jump something on his bike and didn't make it and he split the back of his head open and sprained his wrist very badly. It's amazing he didn't break it."

"O my God" Kate responded, touching her son's face, to which he stirred a little bit.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tony asked, walking around to the other side of the bed.

"Well he has a concussion so we are going to keep him overnight. But he should heal up nicely. Oh and I had to shave his head in order to stitch him up."

"Okay. Were there three other kids here with a woman who brought him in?" Kate asked

"Yeah, I believe they went down to the cafeteria"

"Thank you"

Kate leaned down and kissed Anthony on the cheek as the doctor left.

"Hey sweetie, mommy and daddy are here now. It's gonna be okay" she said to him, tears in her eyes.

At hearing her voice Anthony stirred and slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her,

"Mommy"

"Yeah baby, I'm here"

"I am too sport" Tony said, patting Anthony's leg, as he turned to look up at his father.

"Daddy"

"Yep, we are both here" Tony said

"How are you doing baby?" Kate asked him

"It hurts"

"What does?"

"My hand and my head" he answered, looking sadly up at his mother.

It was evident to Kate how much pain he was in and it tore her apart. All she wanted to do was pick him up and rock him back and forth until he was asleep.

"I'm so sorry baby"

Anthony looked up at her and said,

"Will you lay with me?"

"Of course" she answered, moving to lay down beside him. She carefully slipped her arm under him to help him get closer to her and he turned his head toward her so that he was leaning against her shoulder. Then she took her free left hand and picked up his right hand since it didn't have a cast on it.

Tony just watched until Anthony took his hand out of Kate's and reached for Tony's. Tony scooted a little closer to him and picked up his tiny little hand in his own and held it. And within minutes Anthony was sound asleep.

Tony watched as Kate slowly drifted off to sleep. He sat there thinking about what an idiot he had been, telling her she looked like a slut instead of just admitting he was jealous. Because it was his fault they were in this predicament since he had pretty much told her he didn't care if she did flirt with other men because he knew she would never take it any further than that. He knew he had pushed her over the edge when he told her that he would definitely win a competition if they were both to see how many people of the opposite sex they could attract. He had pretty much told her it didn't bother him whenever she admitted that another man was attractive, even though deep inside it really bothered him, but he could never come out and tell her that, which was stupid. As he was thinking about this and a few minutes before Kate fell completely asleep, they were interrupted by their other three children coming into the room.

"Mommy"

"Daddy"

All of the children nearly shouted running towards them.

"Shhh, keep it down" Tony told them as him and Kate carefully got up and walked to their children.

"Mommy" Kaylee said, as Kate reached down and picked her up.

"Hi baby" she responded kissing her cheek.

"Hey mom" Kayden said hugging his mom.

"Hey handsome" she replied, while hugging him back with her free hand.

"Daddy I missed you" Annie replied hugging him.

"I missed you too munchkin, lets go out of the room so we don't wake you brother, okay"

"Kay" she responded, taking his hand and leading him out of the room, followed by Kate who was still holding Kaylee with one arm and her other arm around Kayden, who had his arm around her waist.

When they got outside the room Kate put Kaylee down so she could hug Annie and Tony hugged the other two.

"Mom you look pretty. Were you and dad eating somewhere?" Kayden asked

"You could say that" she answered

"Actually we went dancing with some friends" Tony replied, "And let me say your mother turned a lot of heads."

"I am so sorry about this" Jackie, their babysitter, said, interrupting the family reunion.

"What happened?" Kate asked, looking at her.

Before Jackie could answer Gibbs came down the hallway, "Hey how's Anthony doing now?" he asked looking at everyone.

"They gave him some pain medicine and he has to stay overnight, but he is better than earlier" Jackie answered

"Well I'm glad he's doing somewhat better. Now you two with me, now." Gibbs ordered, looking sternly at Kate and Tony.

"But Boss, we're-" Tony began but was immediately cut off by Gibbs.

"You can get back to your family after we talk. Now unless you want them to hear what I'm about to tell you, you better move it." Gibbs barked, making everyone jump, including the kids.

Kate and Tony followed Gibbs down the hallway where they found an empty room. Gibbs shut the door once all three of them were inside.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Are you in competition to see who can get laid the most while you are undercover?"

"It wasn't like that" Kate began, but stopped as soon as Gibbs looked angrily at her.

"I don't know what the hell you two are fighting about this time, but it is obviously something big or Kate wouldn't have been entertaining another man in her apartment while you were entertaining another woman in yours." Gibbs stated, looking at Tony.

"I also know there is a 99.9 percent chance that the fight is Tony's fault whether he wants to admit it or not. But right now I don't care. What I do care about is whether or not the two people you were entertaining have anything to do with the case."

"Well I had dinner with Mike's brother Matt and-"

"Was it Matt or Mike in your apartment?" Gibbs asked, looking sternly at Kate.

"Matt because I was trying to find out more information about Mike."

"The hell you were Kate. Do you really think he is going to believe that." Tony added

"Shut up DiNozzo, I wasn't talking to you." Gibbs shouted at him.

"Kate I expected something like this from Tony but not you" Gibbs told her, "And you" he said turning to look at Tony, "Does the girl in your apartment have anything to do with the case?"

"Well uh"

"DiNozzo"

"Not really, she is just my neighbor. And technically Mike's neighbor, so-"

Once again Tony was cut off by Gibbs, "I don't care DiNozzo. But you two better fix whatever happened and get back to solving the case before somebody in your building figures out that you two idiots are NCIS agents."

"Gibbs" Kate asked as he was about to leave.

"What"

"Is it alright if I stay the night with Anthony"

"Fine but you two get back to the apartment building before anyone realizes you are both gone."

"Yes sir" Kate answered, following Gibbs out of the room with Tony trailing behind.

As they walked back down the hall, Tony and Kate were greeted by Annie and Kayden,

"Anthony's awake" Annie told her parents

"And he's asking for you guys" Kayden added

Just as Kayden said that the nurse came over the loudspeaker and announced that visiting hours would be over in ten minutes.

Gibbs looked at Tony and Kate and said, "I'll send Kaylee and Jackie out and sit with Anthony while you tell them goodbye."

A few seconds later Kaylee and Jackie came out of the room and Kaylee ran to her dad, who scooped her up in his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well guys you need to get home and get to bed, cause you've got school in the morning." Kate commented, causing sad expressions to appear on the three children's faces.

"But mom" Annie complained

"No buts young lady"

"Mom, when are you and dad coming home?" Kayden asked, his big brown eyes looking up at the same brown eyes of his mother.

"I don't know Kade" she told him, giving him one last hug, "Oh Jackie, what exactly happened to Anthony?"

"Well I was inside getting dinner ready for them and I knew that Annie, Anthony, and Kaylee were outside riding their bikes. All of the sudden I heard screaming and when Kayden and I got outside Anthony was on the ground crying and there was blood everywhere."

"Wait, so how did he get hurt?" Tony asked, with Kaylee still in his arms.

"Them and some other kids from the neighborhood built a 4 ft. ramp on the sidewalk and someone dared Anthony to jump it and he did, only he didn't land it."

"You let them ride their bikes without helmets?" Kate asked angrily

"No they were all wearing their helmets when they went outside."

Kate looked down at Annie and asked, "Who dared him to jump it, and don't you dare lie to me."

"Well he dared me first" Annie responded, not making eye contact with her mother.

"Who did?" Kate asked more sternly.

"Mom I don't want to tattle" she answered

"Answer her now Annie" Tony told her.

"Kenny" Annie replied quietly, looking up slowly at her mother.

"The Kenny Matthews you are always getting into trouble with at school?" Kate asked her oldest daughter.

"Yeah"

"He was calling Anthony a big baby" Kaylee stated, giving Annie a very disapproving look for a six year old, "I told him not to do it"

"Annie, did you jump it?" Tony asked, stepping closer to his eight year old.

"Yeah" she answered, not looking up at him.

"Were you wearing your helmet?" he questioned her again.

"No"

"Antimony Caitlin DiNozzo, how many times have your mother and I told you that you must wear a helmet when your riding your bike. Do you know how much worse Anthony could have been hurt, and how much you could have been hurt. One of you could have died." Tony practically shouted at her.

"Tony" Kate yelled at him, as she stepped closer to Annie and gave her a hug, "We make you wear your helmet because we love you and we don't want you to get hurt,"

"I'm sorry mom"

"I know babe"

"I'm sorry kiddo, but now you know what happens when you don't wear helmets, right?"Tony asked her, with more control over his voice now.

"Yes daddy" she answered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm guessing you landed the jump?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah" she answered, slowly looking up at him

"Nice" he responded, holding his hand out for a high five, which she slapped, while smiling.

"TONY" Kate yelled at him, "Don't encourage her. Did you forget our four year old is lying in a hospital bed because he was doing what his big sister did."

"Kate"

"Shut up DiNozzo" she yelled at him, obviously pissed off.

"Ooo Mom said shut up" Annie commented, while Kayden was a little scared because of how mad his mom was. And he might only be nine years old, but he knew something didn't seem right between his parents.

"Mommy don't be mad" Kaylee said, getting down from her fathers arms and walking over to her mother who was now sitting in a chair. " I told God not to take him and he didn't."

"What" Kate questioned the little girl, who was probably the most sensitive member of the family.

"I told Anthony I wasn't going to let God take him away like he took Kevin. Then I told God not to take him. I held his hand till they took me away." she told her mother

Kate looked into her six year olds bright green eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"She's right about that. She wouldn't let go of Anthony the whole time. They finally had to pry her lose when they got here. She cried until we got to see him and she could make sure he was okay. Then she climbed up in bed with him and they laid there until we went downstairs." Jackie told Kate.

"Did you really sweetheart?" Kate asked, looking at an almost exact reflection of herself at that age.

Kaylee nodded and responded, "I didn't want him to go where Kevin went"

"Oh baby" Kate said wrapping her arms around Kaylee. She was referring to her five year old cousin who had died last year of leukemia.

"I helped him right?" Kaylee asked letting go of her mother.

"Yeah you did" Kate answered, getting a smile from Kaylee.

"Okay we better go kids" Jackie told them

"Oh and mommy" Kaylee said, "I wore my helmet the whole time" she smiled at her mom.

Kate laughed as she picked her six year old up and tickled her before carrying her over to where Jackie was, "That's a good girl"

Tony and Kate hugged and kissed the kids goodbye before heading back into Anthony's room. When Tony and Kate stepped back into Anthony's room they weren't prepared for what they saw. They stopped in the doorway and watched as Gibbs sat beside Anthony reading him a story as Anthony carefully examined a model plane that Gibbs had built and brought for him to have, because he knew how much Anthony loved to fly. It always shocked Tony and Kate both whenever they saw Gibbs like this, because they were used to seeing the rough, in charge Gibbs. But in situations and times like this they were reminded of Gibbs' softer side. Tony and Kate both knew how much Gibbs loved their kids, and Tony would constantly tease him about it, but Gibbs would always deny it and referred to them as 'accidents waiting to happen'. But it was evident in times like this how much Gibbs did care about them.

Tony finally stepped into the room completely so that Gibbs could see him. Gibbs then stood up from the bed and bent down to whisper something to Anthony, which made him grin, and then kissed him on the top of the head before walking over to Tony and Kate.

"Don't forget what I told you about being back before anyone notices your gone."

"Okay Boss" Tony replied as Gibbs walked out the door and down the hall.

"Daddy" Anthony spoke up.

"Yeah buddy" Tony replied, walking over to Anthony

"I'm sorry" he said, looking up at his dad

"I know you are bud" Tony responded, giving his son a hug.

Kate smiled as she watched the interchange between the two. Then she walked over to Anthony and laid down next to him.

"Am I gonna die?" Anthony asked, looking up at his dad.

"Of course not buddy" Tony answered, a little shocked.

"Sweetie, why do you think that?" Kate asked

"Kaylee cried and said she wouldn't let God take me away"

"Oh baby, she was just scared because you were hurt" Kate told her young son, "She didn't understand and she was scared. She loves you a lot"

"So I'm not gonna die"

"No buddy, not anytime soon" Tony replied

"Good. I mean I'm not scared of dying, but I don't think I'm ready."

"Neither are we sweetheart" Kate replied, pulling her son closer to her, "I love you buddy"

"I love you too mommy" he replied then turned to his dad and said, "I love you too daddy"

"And I love you too sport" he replied giving his son a high five.

"Does your head still hurt?" Kate asked, looking down at her son.

"Yeah" he answered leaning onto his mom.

"I'm sorry baby" she replied, kissing the top of his head. That's when she realized his head had been shaved and he was now sporting the buzz look. She remembered the doctor had said something about it, but at the time it didn't sink in. All of his beautiful soft blonde hair that had grown out past his ears over the last year was now gone. And she would bet anything that when they unwrapped all of the bandages he was going to look more like Tony than ever.

Tony was watching Kate and Anthony as Anthony squirmed around trying to make himself comfortable.

"Did Gibbs give you this cool plane?" Tony asked him to try and keep his mind off of the pain.

"Yeah. He said I could do anything."

"He's right. You can be anything you want to be, if you just follow your dreams." Tony told him, but all he got in return was a bewildered look from Anthony.

"Sorry bud, you'll understand as you get older."

"Hey Anthony, what did Uncle Gibbs say to you before he left?" Kate asked

This caused Anthony to get that huge, charming DiNozzo smile as he replied, "He said with my haircut I look just like daddy"

Kate couldn't help but smile, as Tony responded to the comment by saying, "Oh really"

"Uh huh. He said I have your spirit."

"Oh yeah. Well then I guess the girls better watch out." Tony joked with him.

"Eww, daddy, girls have cooties" Anthony replied

"Believe me son, you won't always think that" Tony smiled down at him.

Kate just rolled her eyes at the two of them and prayed that Anthony turned out to be like the married Tony and not the single Tony.

"Okay baby, why don't you try and get some rest" Kate told her son.

"You aren't going are you?" Anthony questioned

"No way buddy, we are staying here all night." Tony answered

"Promise?"

"Promise" Kate replied

Anthony then looked a little relieved and snuggled closer to Kate before he fell asleep. Tony just sat there watching them. He thought about everything he would have missed out on if he hadn't met Kate and everything he would miss out on if he ever hurt her so badly that she wouldn't take him back. He sat there watching them until he knew Kate was asleep and then he relaxed a little as he devised a plan at winning her heart, yet again.

* * *

_A/N: Like I said sorry for the delay. The next chapter probably won't be up until late next week or early the week after that. I have a lot of events and prior engagements this week that I can't get out of. So until next time. Please review._


	12. Hospital, Feelings, and Truth Part One

1_A/N: Once again I do not own anything associated with NCIS, except for the characters which O created. Nor do I own the songs, they are owned by Bryan Adams: Everything I do I do it for you, Lonestar: I want to be the one, and John Hiatt: Have a little faith, and Jeff Carson: Not on your love. Thanks and Enjoy! I am so sorry for the delay, I had to evacuate because of Hurricane Rita. Because of that I decided to go ahead and give you what I've got. This chapter was actually very long and unfinished so I am publishing it pieces at a time. Therefore it will encompass the next few chapters._

**Chapter 12: Hospital, Feelings, and Truth Part One**

Kate woke up around 6:30 AM to find Tony nowhere in sight. 'Where could he possibly have gone? He wouldn't have gone back to the apartment without telling me, would he?' Kate thought to herself. Just as she was about to get up and go look for him, she heard the loudspeaker come on.

"Sir you can't use this" a voice said

"I'm a federal agent, so I say I can" Kate recognized the voice, it was Tony. 'O great now what is he up to' she thought to herself, just as Tony began to sing,

**We both said some things**

**We don't really mean**

**Sometimes love can be like that**

**And right now they hurt**

**But they're only words**

**They're nothing we can't take back**

**But every time we don't see eye to eye**

**Your worried I might say goodbye**

'Oh no, he's singing' Kate smiled to herself. He wasn't very good, but he didn't entirely suck.

**Not on your love**

**Not in this life**

**Could I ever leave**

**I wouldn't think twice**

**Of letting you go**

**By now you should know**

**I need you too much**

**Not on your love**

**No way in this world**

**Could I ever live without you girl**

**When times get tough**

**I'm not givin up**

**Not on your love**

**When we started out**

**We made a vow **

**Not to sleep till we settled the fight**

**And there have been times**

**We've seen the sun rise**

**But it always worked out alright**

**Even in the darkest hour before dawn**

**I never thought of losing all**

**Not on your love**

**Not in this life**

**Could I ever leave**

**I wouldn't think twice**

**Of letting you go**

**By now you should know**

**I need you too much**

**Not on your love**

**No way in this world**

**Could I ever live without you girl**

**When times get tough**

**I'm not givin up**

**Not on your love**

**When times get tough**

**I'm not givin up**

**Not on your love**

When Tony finished singing the song, Kate heard him doing something else and then she heard music and she recognized the song.

"Kate if you're still listening I hope you remember when I played this song for you the first time."

She smiled to herself as the words began to play.

**When the road gets dark**

**And you can no longer see**

**Just let my love throw a spark**

**And have a little faith in me**

**And when the tears you cry**

**Are all you can believe**

**Just give these loving arms a try**

**And have a little faith in me**

**And**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**When your secret heart **

**Cannot speak so easily**

**Come here darlin**

**From a whisper start**

**To have a little faith in me**

**And when your backs against the wall**

**Just turn around and you will see**

**I will catch, I will catch your fall baby**

**Just have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Well I've been lovin you for such a long time girl**

**Expecting nothing in return**

**Just for you to have a little faith in me**

**You see time, time is our friend**

'**Cause for us there is no end**

**And all you gotta do is have a little faith in me**

**I said I will hold you up, I will hold you up**

**Your love gives me strength enough**

**So have a little faith in me**

As Kate laid there listening to the song she thought back to what had happened the first time she had heard it.

_Flashback 11 years ago:_

_It was Tony's first day back after the Y Pestis scare and he was excited because he was going to see Kate and he knew that she felt a lot more for him than she was letting on. He knew this because she stayed in quarantine with him the whole time until she was forced to leave. But when it had been acknowledged that he would be okay she came back in and stayed the night with him._

_It had been two weeks since he had seen her and during that time he wasn't able to leave her anything, although he was pretty sure the CD said it all. But since this was his first day back he decided to leave her the words to one of the songs on the CD, just because._

_He got into the elevator with Gibbs and of course was questioned about whether he was sure he should be back so soon. When he got off the elevator, he didn't exactly get the warm welcome from Kate that he thought he would, but later he found out why._

_When the team had gotten back to headquarters after nearly getting blown up, Tony managed to slip the song into Kate's desk drawer before being ordered to lay down._

_While he was lying on the floor behind his desk, him and McGee began talking about Kate._

"_You gonna be okay?" McGee questioned Tony_

"_Sure" Tony answered, a bit sarcastically_

"_You're not looking so hot" McGee pointed out_

"_Well at least that's an improvement" Tony replied_

"_Over what?"_

"_According to Gibbs I look like crap"_

"_You know Kate has been really worried about you" stated McGee_

"_Kate worries about everything"_

"_No, no, I mean really worried"_

"_What's your point Probie"_

"_I think that maybe...You know"_

"_Me and Kate. Never happen" Tony chuckled_

"_Why not?"_

"_She's too smart for that"_

"_You know what, you don't believe me, she's coming right now, shhh" McGee told him_

"_Gibbs wants to know who made that 911 call this morning Tim" said Kate_

"_On it" he answered_

"_Where's DiNozzo" Kate asked from behind her desk._

"_He's laying down somewhere" McGee replied_

"_Oh good, he needs it" Kate responded with a slight smile_

"_You care a lot about him, don't you?" McGee questioned, pointing to the floor behind Tony's desk, where he was laying._

"_Well he's my teammate" Kate answered, as she understood what McGee meant._

"_Well sometimes I think it might be more than that."_

"_Hah, hah, Tony, are you kidding" Kate chuckled_

"_Oh comeon, you never thought about it?"_

"_Uh.. Well.. I guess there are times when Tony can be charming, warm, not completely obnoxious" she replied, walking over to Tony's desk with her water bottle in her hand._

"_Right, so if he wasn't your teammate?"_

"_That's a tough one. On the plus side he is smart, brave, not to mention kinda hot. You know in a different world I could see myself marrying someone like him." She smiled at McGee before she leaned over Tony's desk and poured water on his face._

"_Very funny" Tony said to Kate and McGee as he sat up._

_A little later that day when they were researching stuff and Tony was back upstairs with everyone he was sitting at his desk, when he noticed Kate had finally found the song he had left her and he watched her as she read it._

_Kate had just opened her desk drawer and found the song that had obviously been left by Tony. She had to admit it had been pretty quiet the last two weeks and she missed him, a lot. She began to smile as she read the words,_

_**I see those other guys**_

_**I hear them tell you lies**_

_**That same old song they sing**_

_**They only want one thing**_

_**I know your searching for**_

_**Something that's so much more**_

_**I wanna give it to ya**_

_**I wanna be the one (the one who makes you feel something real)**_

_**The one and only one (the one who gets down deep-plays for keeps)**_

_**I wanna be the one (the one who talks it through-listens to you)**_

_**Please let me be the one (the one who truly knows you)**_

_**Just let me show you**_

_**I wanna make you see**_

_**The possibility**_

_**Of all that we can be**_

_**For all eternity**_

_**And when you fall in love**_

_**Yeah, really fall in love**_

_**I wanna be the one**_

_**Girl you don't know me well**_

_**But someday time will tell**_

_**These dreams I promise you**_

_**You'll see them all come true**_

_**I'm talking band of gold**_

_**I'm talking soul to soul**_

_**And I ain't just talking baby...**_

_**I wanna be the one (the one who makes you feel something real)**_

_**The one and only one (the one who gets down deep-plays for keeps)**_

_**I wanna be the one (The one who talks it through-listens to you)**_

_**Please let me be the one (the one who truly knows you)**_

_**Just let me show you**_

_**And when you fall in love**_

_**Yeah, really fall in love**_

_**I wanna be the one**_

_**I wanna be the one**_

_**Ooh let me be the one**_

_Kate looked up at him once she had finished reading it, to find him watching her with a smile on his face, so she smiled back. Their moment was short-lived when Gibbs interrupted._

_Kate had been wanting to talk to Tony all day and just when she thought she would get the chance, they found out Ari was back and out to kill Gibbs. So Kate was put in charge of protecting him, even though he hated the idea._

_When they finally got a hit off of where Ari and his crew probably were they went to see if they could stop wheat he as about to do._

_Tony, Gibbs, and Kate ended up on top of the building where the computer was that they needed to stop before it blew up a navy ship. After they thought they had killed everyone Kate and Gibbs realized the were out of ammo. That's when a guy swung open a door out the roof and aimed at Gibbs just as Kate yelled shooter and jumped in front of Gibbs and took the bullet in the chest._

_Gibbs and Tony killed the guy before running over to Kate to check on her. Gibbs and Tony both smiled at each other when they saw the bullet in her bullet proof vest._

"_You okay" Tony asked her_

"_Oww. I just got shot in point blank range DiNozzo. What do you think?"_

"_You're not gonna be going to Palates class tomorrow" he replied_

"_Ugggh_"_ she said as she rolled her eyes at him before him and Gibbs helped her up._

"_Protection detail's over Kate" Gibbs told her_

"_You did good" Tony commented to Kate_

"_For once, DiNozzo's right" Gibbs replied_

_Kate laughed before saying, "Wow, I thought I'd die before-"_

_She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because she just heard Tony yell something before he swung her around and took her to the ground with him just as a shot was fired._

_Kate didn't know who had done the shooting or even what was going on, but when she opened her eyes she was laying on her back and had a massive headache, and Tony was on top of her, motionlessly. She could hear Gibbs yelling, but she couldn't make out what he was saying, and then her world went black._

_Kate woke up in the hospital, with McGee at her side._

"_Kate how are you feeling?"_

"_What happened?" she asked_

"_You don't remember?"_

"_I remember Tony yelling and the knocking me to the ground." she replied, "O my God, where's Tony and Gibbs?" she questioned frantically, trying to sit up and get out of bed._

"_Kate, lay back down, wait" McGee told her trying to get her to lie back down_.

"_But-"_

"_No buts Kate_. _Gibbs is fine. He is with Tony"_

"_Where's Tony? Is he alright?"_

"_He just got out of surgery, but he's going to be fine."_

"_What happened?"_

"_We aren't exactly sure. That's why Gibbs is waiting for Tony to wake up, so he can ask him. Gibbs said he just heard Tony scream gun and then he swung you to the ground with him just as a shot was fired. And according to Gibbs that shot hit Tony in the back."_

"_Oh my God"_

"_Kate are you sure you're okay_?"

"_I think so, why am I here?"_

"_You have a concussion. When Tony threw you to the ground with him you hit th back of your head and split it open."_

"_That's why my head hurts."_

"_Yeah I would think so" McGee commented with a crooked smile._

"_Are you sure Tony is okay?"_

"_I'm sure Gibbs will fill us in when he finds out the details."_

"_Damn it McGee, why don't you just go find out or I will" Kate stated, trying to get up again. But this time she got woozy and fell back onto her pillow._

"_You okay Kate? I told you to lie still. Gibbs will kill me if you get out of bed."_

"_Who shot at us?" Kate asked, her eyes still closed._

"_Ari"_

"_What!"_

"_Gibbs said he must have been on a different rooftop, but after the shooting he couldn't see anybody anywhere."_

"_So he's still out there?"_

"_Yeah, we couldn't find him."_

"_Then what the hell are you doing in here McGee, you should be protecting Gibbs." Kate told him._

"_Kate he wasn't shooting at Gibbs, he was shooting at you"_

"_What"_

"_According to Gibbs and the way Tony reacted, he had to have been aiming at you."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Well no, but that's what Gibbs is trying to find out."_

_Just as Kate was about to respond Gibbs walked into the room._

"_Glad to see you awake Kate. How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked her, as he stood next to her bed._

"_Fine. How's Tony?"_

"_Funny, the first thing he asked me when he woke up was, how's Kate." Gibbs replied with a slight smile._

"_So he's okay?" Kate asked_

"_Yeah, he's going to be okay. He was shot in the back of his_ _right shoulder_. _There was no exit wound so they had to operate to remove the bullet." Gibbs told her_

"_So what exactly happened? McGee said Ari was shooting at us." She asked, trying to sit up._

"_He wasn't shooting at us Kate. He was shooting at you. He knew the best way to get to me was killing one of my teammates." Gibbs told her_

"_But how do-"_

"_How do I know it was him? Comeon Kate, the shooting had Ari written all over it."_

"_But-"_

"_Tony said he saw a flash of red bounce off his jacket, and so he stepped around to look at the two of us and when he looked at you he saw a red dot on your forehead. So he spun you around and took you to the ground with him. I saw both of you hit the ground and I heard the shot. But when I scanned the area for the shooter I didn't see anyone."_

"_So what should we do?" Kate asked_

"_You aren't doing anything. I am getting you and Tony moved to the same room and I am posting a guard outside the door and no one is allowed into the room except me, McGee, or the Doctor that I have talked to." Gibbs stated firmly._

"_But Gibbs I'm-"_

"_No buts Kate. You are in lock down with Tony until the Doctor releases you, with my permission of course." Gibbs told her._

"_Gibbs-"_

"_Kate don't push it. Your staying here and that's final" Gibbs practically yelled at her._

"_Fine. When do I get to see Tony?" she asked, obviously pissed off._

"_As soon as you two get moved into the same room. I already talked to the Doctor about it and he is looking for a room right now." Gibbs responded_

_A few minutes later Tony and Kate were moved into the same room and a guard was posted outside the door. McGee and Gibbs were back at NCIS trying to locate Ari, so Kate and Tony were alone. Kate slowly sat up and looked over at Tony. But before she could say anything he spoke up._

"_Kate are you okay?" he asked, with what little strength he had._

"_Yeah I am thanks to you" she answered_

"_Well I should have done a better job. I'm sorry about your head."_

"_Tony you saved my life."_

"_Yeah but you still got hurt and are laying in the hospital."_

"_Yeah well I could be lying in a coffin. And let me tell you I'd much rather be here." she said with a smile._

_Tony turned his head towards her and smiled that smile that made her heart melt._

"_So what you're saying is I'm your knight and shining armor, your hero, your- ."_

"_That figures. You just got shot and you still have the energy to run your obnoxious mouth." she said with a laugh._

"_So then you agree with me?"_

"_Keep dreaming DiNozzo"_

"_Oh don't you worry I will" he said with a laugh, right before he started coughing._

"_Tony are you okay?" Kate asked, as she quickly got up and walked a few steps to his bed_. _She didn't quite make it before she got dizzy and fell onto Tony's bed._

"_Kate are you okay?" Tony asked as he reached for her._

_She slowly got up and sat down on Tony's bed, next to him and gave him a slight smile._

"_I don't think you should be moving that fast" Tony told her._

"_Lookin out for me now DiNozzo" she asked with a smile._

"_I always have been, just in my own way" he replied_

"_Tony you could have died because of me" Kate said, changing the subject slightly._

"_I know"_

"_Why would you do that?" she asked sadly._

"_Because your worth dying for" he told her_

"_Tony"_

"_Kate will you do me a favor?" Tony asked, losing a little more strength._

"_No I won't lay with you" Kate told him jokingly._

"_Funny, but that's not what I was going to ask you"_

"_I think you should just rest"_

"_Please Kate, just one thing" he asked her, giving her his puppy dog face._

"_Fine, but just this one thing" she told him sternly._

"_Ooo, I like it when your strict" he said with a little laugh before losing his breath and grabbing at his arm._

"_Tony will you stop that and just relax" she told him, but this time it was more of a plea._

"_Fine. See that radio there." he said pointing to a boom box that was sitting on the night stand between their beds._

"_I had them bring that in. Will you put it on number 12 and press play" he asked looking into her eyes._

_She turned so she could reach the button and pressed play. Tears began to form in her eyes as she listened to the song._

_**Look into my eyes-you will see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**Search your heart-search your soul**_

_**And when you find me there you'll search no more**_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin for**_

_**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin for**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Everything I do-I do it for you**_

_**Look into my heart-you will find**_

_**There's nothin there to hide**_

_**Take me as I am-take my life**_

_**I would give it all I would sacrifice**_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin for**_

_**I can't help it there's nothin I want more**_

_**Ya know it's true**_

_**Everything I do-I do it for you**_

_**There's no love-like your love**_

_**And no other-could give more love**_

_**There's nowhere-unless you're there**_

_**All the time-all the way**_

_**Don't tell me its not worth tryin for**_

_**I can't help it there's nothin I want more**_

_**I would fight for you-I'd lie for you**_

_**Walk the wire for you-Ya I'd die for you**_

_**Ya know it's true**_

_**Everything I do-I do it for you**_

_When the song finished Tony could see Kate fighting back the tears._

"_Kate it's okay. You can cry in front of me and I promise not to tell anybody" Tony told her, very sincerely._

"_Tony I could have lost you today" she began, but got choked up a little._

_Tony reached for her hand and held it, and surprisingly Kate not only didn't let go, she held onto it tightly. She laughed a little before saying, "Oh my gosh Tony, what are you doing to me. I promised I wouldn't let this happen. I just wanted to ignore it."_

"_Then if you really feel something, do you still want to ignore it?" Tony asked looking deep into her eyes. She returned the look before saying, "No, no I don't think I do"_

"_Good I was hoping I didn't get shot for nothing" Tony commented_

_Kate just laughed a little and said, "Don't push it DiNozzo"_

"_Kate I just want you to know, if I had to do it all over again I would"_

"_I know Tony, but I don't want to lose you"_

"_Oh really" he said with a smile_

"_Yeah, I mean I started feeling something for you awhile back, but I just ignored it. But then when you confessed your feelings for me, and the way you have treated me, and tried to win me over, and now this" she smiled as tears began to fall._

"_Kate it's okay, we're okay" he said as he reached his good arm out to her. She accepted and laid down next to him, his arm around her, and her head on his chest._

"_Yeah but I almost lost you, without you knowing how I felt"_

"_I always knew Kate. I could tell. I just wanted you to admit to it"_

"_Well I guess you got what you wanted. Now do you think you could get some rest" she asked, looking up at him._

"_Only if you promise to"_

"_Yeah but I was thinking, I might sleep here with you tonight, if you don't mind"_

"_I thought you said you weren't going to lay with me" he smiled down at her_

"_I'm not, I'm going to sleep"_

"_But your laying right now"_

"_Shut up DiNozzo"_

"_Okay, okay. Goodnight Kate" he said as he kissed her forehead._

"_Night Tony. Thanks for saving my life"_

"_Anytime"_

_They fell asleep soon after, although a nurse called the room to wake Kate up every thirty minutes to make sure she was still conscious._

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you know the continuation of this chapter will be in the next chapter, so the next chapter will deal with the flashback and might possibly go back to the present day. Sorry for the delay. Please review!**


	13. Hospital, Feelings, and Truth Part Two

1A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, and a special thanks to jenaipasdufromagefor your concern for my family after the hurricane, yeah everyone I know is okay and doing fine, thanks. Here is the second part of the flashback (chapter.)

**Chapter 12: Hospital, Feelings, and Truth Part Two**

_When the nurse called the room at 5:30 AM Kate couldn't go back to sleep so she got up carefully, so as not to wake Tony, and walked over to the window to look out. She stood there for a few minutes thinking about things, most importantly her and Tony, and whether or not she should let it go any further than just being friends. Then_ _she thought about Ari being back, and she realized she probably shouldn't be standing in front of the window. She pulled the curtains across it and went back over to her bed to lay down. Her head was hurting but she ignored it as she looked over at Tony, sleeping quite peacefully, even though he was in much more pain than she was in._

_Luckily Kate had gone back to her own bed, because at 7:00 AM Gibbs and McGee stopped by to fill them in on what was happening._

"_Gibbs can I please come to the office to help you out. I feel like I'm not doing anything." Kate asked, sitting up in her hospital bed._

"_No, not until the Doctor releases you" he answered her._

"_Boss, when can I come back to work?" Tony questioned, half-seriously, half-sarcastically._

"_DiNozzo, you are going to be on vacation for awhile, especially after what happened the first day you came back after the Y Pestis." Gibbs told him sternly._

"_Aww Boss, you guys will miss me too much. I bet I come back early again." Tony smiled at everyone._

"_Don't count on it DiNozzo" Gibbs replied, "And you" he said looking at Kate, "The Doctor will call me when he releases you, and I expect you to let a police officer escort you home and he is to be posted outside your apartment at all times. You are not to go anywhere without contacting me first. Got it"_

"_Gibbs, comeon that's-"_ _she began_

"_Agent Todd, everyone that is close to me is under attack by Ari, and everyone is following my orders. Got it" he told her harshly._

"_Fine" she replied, obviously defeated_.

"_Okay then, if I have any questions for you I will have McGee contact you. Until then you are to remain in this room at all times. And stay away from the window." Gibbs told them._

"_Boss didn't you give us this speech yesterday" Tony asked._

"_I'm just reminding you, because I know you two and both of you are stubborn and sometimes have trouble listening and doing what you're told" Gibbs told him._

"_Yeah well you aren't the one in lock down with Kate, Boss. I don't know how much more I can take of her. Could you talk to the Doctor and see if he can release her soon." Tony commented, receiving one of the famous Gibb's looks._

"_Shut up Tony. I'm the one who has to put up with you incessantly nagging me, and constantly annoying me with your different movie scenarios_." _Kate said_

_They continued to bicker as McGee and Gibbs left the room, going virtually unknown to Kate and Tony because they were too absorbed in arguing._

_Later that afternoon the Doctor came in to check on Tony and Kate._

"_Well Agent DiNozzo your shoulder is looking good. It seems you will heal up quite nicely. You might even heal a little sooner than expected."_

"_Yeah, it's cause I'm Italian and we have good genes." Tony smiled at Kate and winked, causing her to roll her eyes._

"_As for you Agent Todd, your head isn't as swollen as it was. How's the pain?" the Dr. asked_

"_It's okay"_

"_You aren't lying to me, are you?"_

"_No, why would I?"_

"_I don't know, but I know that was a pretty big gash and I'm almost positive it should be hurting quite a bit, especially since you haven't taken anything for the pain since last night."_

"_It's not that bad, really" Kate tried to persuade the Doctor._

"_Let's take a look" the Doctor said as he touched the area around her staples. This caused her to yelp and jerk away from him._

"_What the hell did you do that for?" she asked, pissed off_

"_You're obviously in more pain than you said and you need to take some more medicine."_

"_When was the last time Tony took some?" she asked_

"_He needs to take some more also. The last time he took some was last night."_

"_Well then if he takes some, then so will I" _

"_What do you say Agent DiNozzo?" the Doctor asked_

"_Fine, but only because Kate needs to take some" he answered_

"_The hell I do. I'm just taking some because you need it" she told Tony_

"_Kate it's obvious you're in pain" Tony added_

"_Well if he would have touched you where your stitches are you would have reacted in the same way."_

"_I don't think so Kate"_

"_Yes you would"_

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_No"_

_The Doctor rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room to get the medicine._

"_And why not?" Kate asked, sitting on the edge of her bed with her arms crossed, looking at Tony, who way laying in bed._

"_Because I'm Italian" he replied with a smile, "We know how to handle pain"_

_The Doctor walked in right as Tony said that and he couldn't help but laugh at the two agents._

"_Shut up DiNozzo. That is the stupidest reason I have ever heard" Kate told him, rolling her eyes at him._

"_Here you go Agent Todd. That will only last about six hours, so don't hesitate to ask for more at that time." the Doctor told her_

"_I'm sure this will be enough" she replied with a smile_

"_Agent DiNozzo, here you go. The same goes for you."_

"_I'll be fine" Tony responded, as he tried to sit up. But as he did he put too much pressure on his right shoulder and he fell back in pain._

"_Tony are you okay?" Kate asked as she rushed to his side._

"_Yeah fine" he answered, but the look on his face told her differently._

"_Agent Todd why don't you help me get Agent DiNozzo sitting up so he can take this medicine"_

"_Sure"_

"_I'm fine" Tony argued with them._

"_Agent DiNozzo, just because you are Italian doesn't mean you aren't human and pain resistant." the Doctor told him._

_Kate laughed at the comment before smiling and saying,_

"_Told you so Tony"_

"_You think this is funny" Tony asked, as he sat up with Kate and the Doctor's help._

"_A little bit" she answered with a smile before turning to the Doctor, "He'll be okay though, right?"_

"_Yeah the medicine should kick in in a few minutes" _

_Kate nodded and then looked at Tony who was giving her his 'mind your own business' look. He then looked at the Doctor and asked, _

"_So is she cleared to go home?"_

"_Well her head looks better, but she's obviously still in pain"_

"_I'm fine"_

"_Do you live by yourself?" the Doctor asked_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Because you still need someone to wake you during the night to make sure you are okay and still conscious."_

"_I'll be fine"_

"_I'd prefer you to stay here one more night, just to be safe"_

"_But Dr.-"_

"_Kate just listen to him, please" Tony said, looking at her, "It won't kill you to stay one more night with me, will it?" he asked, with those bright green eyes and charming smile._

"_I don't know DiNozzo, it's possible" she smiled_

"_That hurt Kate" he replied_

"_Fine, I'll stay"_

"_Yay, another slumber party. Hey Doc could we get some movies, a DVD player, and maybe some popcorn?" Tony asked, sounding like a child._

_Kate rolled her eyes and watched as the Doctor grinned and turned to leave the room._

"_He thinks I'm kidding Kate, but I'm not" Tony said sadly_

"_Shut up DiNozzo" she said with a smile as she walked back over to her bed. Just as she sat down the Doctor stopped and turned to look at the two agents before saying,_

"_You know, you two have the weirdest relationship I think I've ever seen. Love and hate, huh?" he said before exiting the room._

_Tony and Kate looked at each other before laughing and Tony replied,_

"_Well I guess he's right. It is kinda weird"_

"_But it works"_

"_That it does"_

_Tony and Kate never got the movies or popcorn that Tony had requested, but the pain medicine made both of them quite sleepy and they fell asleep in their own beds arguing with each other about something stupid._

_The next morning they were awaken again by Gibbs. This time he was reporting to them that Abby had been shot at when she was in her lab, but luckily McGee had been there to protect her._

"_As of now, whenever you leave this hospital you are to report to NCIS headquarters. It will be safer there, working around other agents." Gibbs said looking at Kate_

"_Boss, does that go for me too?" Tony asked, knowing he would probably be released sometime that week._

"_No. I will have either McGee, Kate, or another Agent with you at your apartment at all times until you are fit to return to desk duty."_

"_Aww Boss, comeon I can return to desk duty when I get released."_

"_Tony, you have to actually be able to type and write in order to be on desk duty" Kate commented_

"_Was I talking to you Kate" Tony asked her sarcastically._

"_Kate's right Tony. Until your arm is out of a sling and you can type and write without being in pain, then you can return to desk duty." Gibbs stated_

"_Well just to let you know that will be sooner than you expect." Tony said matter of factly_

"_Okay, anyways, Kate, the Doctor told me he was going to release you after lunch today. So I will be here at 1:00 to pick you up" Gibbs told her as he turned to leave the room._

_Tony turned to look at Kate after Gibbs had left and said,_

"_Aww Katie, the party's been fun, it's not gonna be the same without you."_

_Kate slanted her eyes at him trying to decipher if he was being sincere or not, but before she could respond he spoke up again,_

"_Maybe now I will actually be able to get some rest."_

_Her eyes widened as he said this and right before she about to reply Tony got a huge grin on his face._

"_Gotchya"_

"_Tony that's not funny"_

"_It was for me. You should've seen your face." he laughed a little._

"_Haha" she said as she walked over to his bed and bent over so that their faces were only inches apart. She glared at him with that 'I could kill you' look, and Tony gulped before she said,_

"_Don't call me Katie ever again Anthony"_

"_Okay then, don't get your panties in a bunch" he smiled jokingly_

"_TONY" she yelled at him_

"_Okay sorry" he said, this time with actual sincerity in his voice._

_He sat there and looked at her as she sat down on her own bed without looking up at him._

"_Kate, are you okay?" he asked_

"_Yeah fine. I guess I'm just going to miss this a little, you know" she answered, looking up at him._

"_Yeah, me too" he responded with a smile, "But you're gonna come visit me until I get out, right?" he asked_

"_Geeze Tony, you make it sound like you're in prison" she smiled, "But yeah, you know, if I have time."_

"_Aww, well, I hope you can squeeze me into your schedule, being such a busy person and all" he replied, playing along with their little game._

"_I'll do my best" she smiled_

_They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tony spoke up,_

"_Can I ask you a question"_

"_You can ask but I'm not gonna promise to answer" she smiled_

"_Why do you get mad when I call you Katie?"_

"_I just don't like the name"_

"_But what' so different from Kate to Katie?"_

_Kate was silent looking intently at Tony trying to decide whether or not to tell him because knowing him he would just laugh at her. But as she looked into his eyes she could see he really did care and he truly wanted to know because he cared. She took a deep breath before saying,_

"_You're going to think it's stupid"_

"_Kate I think lots of things you do and think are stupid, but I don't think any less of you. I still care about you" he told her_

"_Wow thanks Tony. Knowing you think what I say and do is stupid. That really makes me want to tell you" Kate said sarcastically._

"_Kate I love to hear what you think. Just because I don't agree with everything doesn't mean I don't care."_

"_Yeah well that's not the way it sounded."_

"_Kate please, I don't think you are stupid. I think you're one of the smartest women I've ever known, besides Abby of course." Tony told her with a smile._

_Kate smiled and paused before answering Tony's earlier questions,_

"_It's a child's name"_

"_Duh, and every child turns into an adult."_

"_No. Tony. I mean it's a name for a little girl, not a grown woman."_

"_What?"_

"_Most parents have nicknames for their kids when they're growing up, you know? Especially for little girls."_

"_Yeah so?"_

"_Tony, my dad and my brothers used to call me Katie all the time when I was a little girl. But when you grow up and get out in the real world you don't' want people to see you as a child, you want them to see you as a grown person."_

"_But-"_

"_In my profession, our profession, you know there are still stereotypes that women can't do the job as well as men. And it makes matters worse when you still go by a name that makes you sound like a little girl. Katie makes me sound weak or immature, like I need to be protected. Whereas, Kate is a strong name, it says I know what I want, I'm a responsible adult." she stated as she sat on her bed before slowly looking up at Tony. But what surprised her was the look on his face, it was a look of concern, instead of a face that said 'you are crazy'._

"_Do your dad and brothers still call you Katie?"_

_She nodded before replying, _

"_My dad still sees me as his little girl and my brothers see me as their baby sister."_

"_And your mom?"_

_Kate laughed a little before saying,_

"_She thinks I should be married and at home taking care of the kids. She doesn't think a woman should be doing a job that is dangerous, like working for NCIS, and she really had a problem when I was a Secret Service Agent. She thinks that's one of the reasons I'm not married."_

"_Oh comeon give yourself more credit than that. The reason you're not married has to do with your personality not your job."_

"_You know what, forget it. I don't even know why I was telling you this." Kate said angrily as she got up and walked away with her back turned to Tony._

"_Kate, I was kidding. You know I'm not very good at being serious. Please, I promise, no more jokes." He apologized, but she didn't answer or turn around to look at him, "Kate in all seriousness, I wonder myself why you aren't married. I mean your beautiful, smart, loyal, brave, and sometimes funny."_

_Kate smiled to herself before turning around, "Really?"_

"_Yeah, I mean of course you are stubborn and strong-willed, but I think you just have to find the right person to match you. You know someone who isn't as serious-"_

"_Or as smart"_

"_Excuse me, let me finish. Someone who is funny and can make you laugh, someone who's also smart enough to keep up with you, and someone who may be just as stubborn as you, so that you can keep each other on your toes." Tony smiled_

"_So someone who isn't anything like you" she smiled_

"_Ouch Kate, that hurt. Here I am trying to be nice to you and you go and say something like that."_

"_Okay okay, I'm sorry." she said, walking back over to her bed and sitting down so that she could look at Tony._

_His eyes met hers and he asked, "Why exactly does your mom think your job is the reason you aren't married?"_

"_She says men feel inferior to women who do a man's job, especially when it comes to carrying a gun and a badge. She thinks it scares them off. She says doing that kind of job makes a person too bossy and men don't want to be told what to do, they want to be in charge of the relationship."_

_Tony smiled before saying,_

"_Well you know, personally, I am very attracted to smart, strong-willed, stubborn, take charge women." _

_Kate smiled as she commented,_

"_You wouldn't be able to tell that with your track record."_

"_There you go again Kate"_

"_I'm sorry, really, I just couldn't resist." she laughed, as she looked at Tony, who ignored her as he continued with what he was saying,_

"_I like a woman isn't afraid to put me in my place and can succeed in doing so. I do however think there are some women who aren't capable of doing such work. You however, are not one of those women."_

"_Okay I'll give you that" Kate smiled, "So is there any particular woman you are referring to?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know" he smiled in return, "Seriously though Kate, next time you see them, just tell them how you really feel. Tell them you want them to respect you more."_

"_Believe me Tony, I've tried. They just don't seem to listen."_

"_Maybe you're trying too hard. Talk to them one at a time."_

"_How do you know so much about this?"_

"_Please, Kate, this is me we're talking about. My parents shipped me off to boarding school so that they wouldn't have to deal with me. My dad still doesn't really want anything to do with me. I mean I come from a family with money, so naturally my parents disapproved when I became a cop, instead of a Doctor, or lawyer, or something. I'm pretty sure my mother died being disappointed in my life choices, as well as just being disappointed in me. And my dad still doesn't speak to me unless he has to." Tony told her, as he laid in his bed._

"_I'm sorry Tony"_

"_It's funny" Tony chuckled, "You like to be called Kate, so that you sound mature and responsible. I like to be called Tony because it sounds a little more immature and laid back than Anthony. People used to always call me Anthony, and I hated it."_

"_Well I guess it definitely fits. I mean I am definitely the responsible, serious adult in this partnership, and you are definitely the childish goofball."_

"_Thanks" Tony said sincerely._

"_It wasn't a compliment do do head."_

"_Oh well that was definitely a mature reaction." commented Tony with a smile._

"_Shut up"_

"_Definitely mature"_

"_I'm warning you"_

"_Okay okay" laughed Tony_

_They sat in silence for awhile before they were brought their lunch. Gibbs was supposed to be there to pick up Kate at the end of the hour. As they were eating Tony began a conversation,_

"_So Kate, will you do me a favor when you get out of this joint?"_

"_Depends"_

"_Will you just be careful. I mean I know you'll probably be on desk duty for a day or two, but will you take it easy and do what Gibbs says. At least till Ari is dead or behind bars, although I'm pretty sure Gibbs is out to kill."_

"_Tony"_

"_Kate, comeon, I don't want anything to happen to you while Ari and whoever is helping him are sniping NCIS Agents. Please."_

_Kate looked at Tony who had a look of sincerity and she couldn't help but agree to it,_

"_Okay. I promise I'll be careful."_

"_Thank you"_

_Gibbs arrived promptly at 1:00 PM to pick Kate up and take her back to the office. However, right after they left the hospital, they were just about to go through an intersection when a gun was fired and the bullet hit their tired causing Gibbs to spin out of control into oncoming traffic. They ended up hitting two cars who in turn caused three others to pile up._

"_Kate, you okay?" Gibbs asked after they had come to a complete stop._

"_Yeah, I think so. I might have jammed my wrist, but I'm fine. You?"_

"_Fine" he answered, as he tried to open his door, which was jammed shut._

"_What's that noise? Do you hear that?" he asked Kate, as they both stopped to listen. It was hard to decipher with people yelling outside, but it sounded like a ticking noise to both of them._

"_Gibbs is that-"_

"_Yeah" he replied while climbing into the back seat, where he kicked the window out, before helping Kate out of the window._

"_Listen up everyone" Gibbs yelled as loud as he could, "I'm a Federal Agent and there is a bomb in this car. Everyone RUN!"_

_It didn't take long for everyone to take off. Gibbs looked at the other cars to make sure no one was still trapped, before him and Kate took off running. They hadn't gotten ten feet away when the car blew up, sending both of them flying through the air. Kate rolled over on her back as she watched the flames engulf the other cars around it, then she looked at Gibbs who just started moving._

"_Gibbs you okay?"_

"_Yeah, you?"_

"_Yeah"_

_The police arrived soon after and took their statements while the paramedics tended to Gibbs' head. He had a gash just above his left eye, from the car accident. They stitched it up before the police gave him and Kate a ride back to NCIS._

_Once back at headquarters Ducky took a look at Kate's wrist just to be on the safe side since she wouldn't let the paramedics look at her, while Abby filled her in on everything that had happened in the last two days that she had been gone._

"_Kate I've really missed you around here"_

"_Oh comeon Abby, it's only been two days"_

"_Yeah but its been quiet without you and Tony around here."_

"_Why, because we aren't here arguing about every little thing" Kate laughed_

"_Yeah, that and McGee hasn't really been sure what to do since you two have been gone, and he has had to fend for himself with Gibbs. Besides I'm pretty sure Gibbs missed you guys too." Abby smiled as she began rambling about other things._

_Then Ducky wrapped Kate's wrist and told her,_

"_Now Caitlin, I know how stubborn you are, but you do have quite a bad sprain, and your head is not healed, so please take it easy dear."_

"_Don't worry Ducky. I'm sure Gibbs will have me on desk duty today and tomorrow."_

"_Well good , you and Tony gave us quite a scare, you deserve a break."_

"_Yeah well I guess I'm getting it now, because I certainly didn't get it when I was in lock down with Tony."_

_Ducky smiled at her comment before shooing her and Abby out of the morgue. When her and Abby were going to Abby's lab, Abby finally popped the question._

"_So Kate, why did Tony jump in front of a bullet for you anyways?"_

"_Abby we are partners"_

"_It what sense of 'partners' do you mean?"_

"_ABBY!"_

"_What, Kate, it's a simple question. I mean you are both attractive and-"_

"_Abby please, it's Tony. That's just,...eww"_

"_If you say so Kate, but I, like Ducky, sense some definite sexual tension."_

"_Okay, you know what, I'm going to head back upstairs to see what Gibbs and McGee are up to." Kate told her as she got into the elevator to go back up. She had hoped her friend hadn't noticed when she blushed and tried not to smile, when Abby had mentioned her and Tony._

_Nobody was allowed to leave the building without consulting with Gibbs first. And then, and only then if they were allowed to leave they had to take another Agent with them. That day and the next went by fairly slowly, nobody was allowed to leave, even to visit Tony, unless Gibbs was with them. So every night around 5:00 PM Abby, McGee, Kate, and Gibbs would go visit Tony for a couple of hours before heading back to NCIS to spend the night. Then the next day would start over again. The whole week, each day, was a carbon copy of the next, it seemed like Ari had disappeared again, but Gibbs wasn't taking any chances. And it was a good thing, because no one knew what would be in store for them at the end of that week._

* * *

A/N: Okay I know this is like the longest flashback, in the history of flashbacks, but it just kind of happened. But the next chapter will be the end of this particular flashback. So please review and tell me what you think! Thanks ! 


	14. Hospital, Feelings, and Truth Part Three

1A/N: Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story. Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm actually in the process of moving, and my new house doesn't have the internet yet, so I had to wait until we got back to my old house, which is in a different town. But here it is. And just to let you know I don't know how long this story is going to end up being. But I am planning a series type thing out of it, where we see the kids grow up. I can, however, promise you that Tony and Kate will be finished with their undercover operation very soon, and then the story line will switch back to their family.

**Ch. 12 Hospital, Feelings, and Truth Part III**

_It had been a week and a half since Kate had been released from the hospital and a week since Tony had been released. Kate had just recently had her staples removed and Tony had just gotten back home after having his stitches taken out. Kate had been to visit him almost every night and was usually accompanied by McGee, Abby, Ducky, or Gibbs. They would rotate each night._

_They still hadn't heard anything else from Ari, but Gibbs wasn't taking any chances. Tony had a guard posted outside his apartment building and one right outside his apartment. And the rest of the team was still under lock down at NCIS._

_It was a Friday night and Tony was patiently waiting for the visit from Kate and Gibbs. He was about to go insane being alone in his apartment all day, not to mention a whole week. The thing he looked forward to was knowing he would see Kate every night, sometime after 6PM. And tonight it was already 6:30 PM and he was getting antsy. He heard a noise outside his apartment and figured Gibbs and Kate were finally here, so when there was a knock on his door he didn't even check to see who it was, but when he opened it, he came face to face with Ari, who was pointing a gun at Tony's head._

_Back at NCIS Kate and Gibbs were finishing up some paperwork when they were interrupted by Abby._

"_Hey guys are you going to visit Tony tonight?" _

"_Eventually" Kate responded_

"_Okay well just be careful. I don't know about you but I've had a weird feeling all day, like something's not right."_

"_I don't know what makes you say that Abby. I mean there's only a terrorist out to kill all of us. But at least our team is slowly recuperating. I mean last week we looked like we had just been through a war." McGee replied annoyingly._

_Abby and Kate just smiled at each other as they thought back to last week, when they all helped Tony get back to his apartment. Someone at the hospital asked them if they had been involved in an accident and Gibbs responded, 'Yeah his name is Ari.' Of course the woman didn't understand but who could blame her. With Tony being pushed around in a wheelchair and his arm in a sling, and Gibbs with a bandage over his gash and obvious swollen head, and of course Kate with a small bandage wrapped around her head, which she was ordered to wear by the Doctor whenever she was outside. They looked like quite the trio. _

"_Will all of you shut up so I can finish this last thing." Gibbs yelled at the three of them._

_They knew Gibbs was pissed that they hadn't killed Ari yet and he knew everybody was getting on each others nerves. So McGee followed Abby back down to her lab and Kate continued with her paperwork quietly._

"_Do you think I don't know?" Gibbs said to Kate as he got up to file the last of his papers._

_Kate swore silently to herself. 'How could he know_. _We aren't even together.' she thought to herself._

"_What?" Kate asked_

"_That everyone's pissed at me for keeping them here. I'm not stupid. I would much rather be in my basement working on my boat."_

"_Oh, well I'm sure as long as you give all of us an extra long vacation, they will forgive you" Kate smiled_

"_I think you've been hanging around DiNozzo too long" Gibbs replied with a half smile_

"_Tell me about it" she laughed as she followed Gibbs into the elevator._

_Back at Tony's apartment Ari sat comfortably on a recliner with his gun pointed at Tony's head, while Tony remained composed sitting on his couch._

"_What exactly do you want?" Tony asked, looking directly into Ari's eyes to see what Kate saw two years ago._

"_I want Gibbs to suffer the way he should." Ari stated coldly_

"_By killing everyone on his team?"_

"_Well I was only going to kill Caitlin and the goth one, but you ruined that for me."_

"_Yeah, I'm quite proud of myself for that" Tony replied proudly._

"_Why would you do that? Now look at you. You can't even go to work because of her."_

"_Actually it's because of you" Tony told him coldly_

"_You love her don't you?" Ari stated, a smile forming on his face, "Do you think she feels the same?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about"_

"_Then she must not feel the same way. Perhaps she feels that way about Gibbs."_

"_Are you crazy? Oh wait, yes you are. Kate would never feel for Gibbs in that way."_

"_Sounds like someone would be jealous if that were true. And she did take a bullet for him, of course it should have been two." he smiled_

"_You are a sick bastard" Tony told him_

"_Thank you. You know I can see why you have feelings for her, she is very beautiful. Too bad she doesn't reciprocate your feelings."_

"_I know you're trying to piss me off, but it's not going to work. Now what are you doing here?"_

"_Waiting for Agent Gibbs and Caitlin. You don't think I know it's his turn to come with her?"_

"_So why haven't you killed me yet?"_

"_Because I want to watch you and Gibbs suffer as I kill Caitlin, and then Gibbs can suffer again as I kill you."_

"_That's never gonna happen. Gibbs and I will both kill you before we let anything happen to Kate."_

"_We'll see Agent DiNozzo" Ari smiled_

_Outside Tony's building Kate and Gibbs had just pulled up and they could both tell something wasn't right. As they got out and walked towards the building they both got an eri feeling. Their earlier feelings were confirmed when they entered the building without being stopped by the guard that was supposed to be posted. Gibbs called for backup before him and Kate went upstairs. When they got to Tony's floor they noticed again that there was no guard._

"_Kate stay here" Gibbs told her_

"_No way-"_

"_Stay here dammit. I don't need both of you getting killed." he told her sternly._

"_Kay" she nodded, slightly intimidated. _

_Gibbs got to Tony's door and before he opened it he nodded at Kate, who returned the nod. He then opened it and went in, leaving the door slightly ajar so that Kate could hear what was happening._

"_Agent Gibbs it's about time. Where's Caitlin?" Ari asked_

"_She didn't come"_

"_Tisk tisk Agent Gibbs. Do you think I'm stupid. I know she comes here every night and I know she's in the hallway. Now invite her in to join us or Agent DiNozzo gets another bullet in him."_

"_She's not here Ari. Why don't you just deal with me and let Tony go."_

"_Haha, yeah right." Ari turned towards the doorway and yelled, "Caitlin I know your listening so you better come join us or I will shoot your partner, again."_

_A few seconds later Kate stepped inside the apartment, her gun still drawn, as was Gibbs, and they were both pointing it at Ari._

_Ari smiled before saying, "That's better, I knew you wouldn't let your partner take another bullet for you."_

"_What do you want?" she asked coldly._

"_Well first of all I think the two of you should put the weapons down or Tony will die, because we all know I will kill him before you kill me." Ari told Gibbs and Kate._

_They looked at each other before slowly setting their weapons on the floor in front of them._

"_No no, over here on the coffee table" he told them, as he got up from the chair and moved around to stand in front of the table and the couch, where Tony was sitting._

_After Kate and Gibbs had set their weapons on the coffee table they stood there looking at Ari._

"_Now sit" Ari told Gibbs and Kate. Kate sat down on the couch beside Tony, while Gibbs remained standing._

"_Agent Gibbs don't make this any more difficult. Sit before I put a bullet in Caitlin's skull for real this time." Ari told him calmly._

_Gibbs obeyed and took a seat next to Kate._

"_That's better" Ari replied, while cautiously walking over to the window and closing the blinds._

"_What do you want Ari?" Gibbs asked_

"_I just want to watch you suffer as I kill your two coworkers" Ari told him with a smile as he walked over and stood in front of Kate, "It's a shame though, she's so beautiful" he said as he held his gun pointed at Tony with one hand and his other hand stroked Kate's cheekbone, but as he did she jerked away, _

"_Leave her alone Ari" Gibbs told him sternly_

_Ari smiled before saying, "You know Agent Gibbs the two of them would have some very beautiful children" he said pointing at Tony and Kate and smiling before walking back around to the other side of the coffee table, "And so, for fun, Im going to give you a chance, Agent Gibbs, to save them"_

"_I'm listening" Gibbs answered_

"_Well obviously I'm going to shoot Caitlin first so that you two can suffer. But Gibbs, I will challenge you to a draw. I will turn my back and count to three, on three you may try and stop me with the gun on the table. However, I can see yo in the mirror on the wall so no cheating. And of course Caitlin can't move and Tony cannot help, not that he would be able to." Ari told all three of them._

_They all turned and looked at each other making eye contact, each one understanding what the other meant, just by the look in their eyes._

"_Do you accept, Agent Gibbs?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_Well then, let the game begin" Ari replied while turning his back to them and watching them in the mirror._

"_One, two, three" he said as he began to turn, but just as he turned Kate ducked and landed on the floor, as Gibbs and Tony both reached for the guns. Ari shot right where Kate had been sitting as Gibbs and Tony jumped out of the way and began to fire at him. Gibbs hit him once in the shoulder and Tony missed completely, but just as Ari was about to fire at the coffee table, knowing Kate was under it, Gibbs and Tony both regained themselves and shot the rest of their rounds at him. Two of their bullets hitting Ari in the head, the rest hitting him in the chest. He fell to the ground motionlessly as Tony and Gibbs got up and walked over to him. Kate rolled out from under the table and sat up._

"_Kate you okay?" Tony asked, holding his arm._

"_Yeah, you guys?" she asked_

_Gibbs nodded and Tony answered, "I think I reopened my wound, but yeah, I'm good"_

"_Turn around" Kate told him. Tony turned around and sure enough the back of his shoulder was bleeding._

"_Oh my gosh, Tony" she said walking over to him and applying pressure._

"_It's not that bad, is it?" he asked_

"_Let's just say your probably going to have to get re-stitched" she told him_

"_Aww crap" he replied_

_Kate turned to Gibbs, who was still staring down at Ari._

"_Gibbs I'm pretty sure he's dead" she told him_

"_Yeah we won't have to worry about him anymore" added Tony_

"_Tony I noticed you missed with the first bullet" said Gibbs_

"_Yeah I was shooting lefty" he answered, "After that I shot the rest with my right"_

"_Good job" replied Gibbs_

"_Gibbs how'd you know that would work?" Kate asked him, referring to what had just happened._

"_I didn't"_

"_Well at least we would have gone down in a blaze of glory. Like in Reservoir Dogs"_

"_What" Kate asked_

"_Reservoir Dogs, the movie. Are you kidding me " Tony said looking at Kate, "You haven't-"_

"_Shut up DiNozzo" Gibbs told him_

_Just then backup and the paramedics arrived._

_One week later Tony had been in physical therapy for four days and wasn't allowed to come back to work until that following week._

_Tony and Kate hadn't been hanging out that much in that week, because Kate still wasn't sure what to make of her and Tony's relationship, and she didn't want him to assume that she wanted to take it further than friends. But instead Tony came to the conclusion that she didn't want a relationship with him and he figured it was probably because she was afraid of trusting him because he might break her heart, even if it wasn't on purpose. So that Friday night he invited Kate over to his apartment so that they could talk. He told her to just come after work and they could have dinner and then talk, and so she agreed._

_When Kate got there after work Tony opened the door to his apartment, and Kate was stunned at what she saw. There were candles spread around the kitchen and living room, and there were flowers from Kate's favorite flower shop, in the middle of the table with two tall candles on either side of the flowers._

"_Oh my gosh" she said out loud_

"_Is that good or bad?" he asked_

"_It's beautiful" she answered, "And something smells great"_

"_That would be our dinner" he told her_

"_I didn't know you cook. I mean your always eating high cholesterol food" she told him with a smile_

"_Yeah, well there are some things I like to keep a secret. And so I only cook for the most special people in my life."_

"_So all of your girlfriends"_

"_Actually I've only cooked for two women. My mom and you" he told her_

_She smiled and Tony thought he saw a tear forming in her eye, but he couldn't be sure because she turned around too fast._

"_So what are we having?" she asked, going over to the stove and smelling._

"_It's a secret Italian family recipe" he told her with a smile, "You ready to eat?"_

"_Definitely"_

"_All right take a seat and I will get you something"_

"_Do you want me to help you. I mean I don't think you should be doing all of this"_

"_No I'm fine really. My physical therapist told me to do as much as I could to keep building the muscle back in my shoulder. So just sit and relax." he told her with a smile._

_When they finished dinner Tony looked at Kate and said, "I think there were some things we needed to discuss."_

_She nodded._

"_Would you like to talk here or go sit on the couch." he asked_

"_Couch I guess"_

_They got up and walked to the couch and sat down._

"_Kate I know you've been kinda distant this week, and I think I know why" Tony began_

"_Tony-"_

"_Kate just let me finish, please"_

"_Okay"_

"_I know you're probably skeptical of taking this any further than friends. I know I'm not exactly serious when it comes to women and relationships. But I've also never had friends that are women. But Kate I've known you for awhile now, as friends. And I'm pretty sure I know you better than anybody else whose ever been in my life. And over these last two years I have fallen in love with you and truthfully I don't think I've ever been in love with anyone and there is no way I would ever screw that up on purpose. And there is no way I would intentionally hurt you. I understand your skepticism, but please give me a chance to show you. Please have a little faith in me. I mean I haven't been with a woman in like four months to try and prove to you that I can change and that you're the one I want to be with."_

"_Oh Tony, I don't even know what to say, except I have noticed and I know you care about me. And it has been a really long time since I had someone do the things you've done for me. But that person, who I gave my whole heart to, completely smashed it when he cheated on me with my best friend" Kate told him sadly._

"_I'm so sorry that happened to you. I would never do that to you and I can't believe that anyone would ever do that to you" he told her as he took her hand in his, "I know it's hard for you to trust people like me. But please believe me when I tell you that I've never felt this way about anyone before."_

_Kate looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile, "Believe me I know Tony"_

"_Okay well can I ask you one more thing?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Will you dance with me?"_

"_But there's no music"_

"_Don't worry I have the perfect song ready to play" he told her as he got up and walked over to his stereo and changed it to the song he wanted and pressed play. Then he walked back over to Kate and held out his hand as the music began to play._

"_May I have this dance?" he asked her with his charming smile_

_She returned the smile as she took his hand and got up to dance with him, "You may"_

_They danced as the words played and Kate couldn't help but smile at the words of the song he had chosen._

**When the road gets dark**

**And you can no longer see**

**Just let my love throw a spark**

**And have a little faith in me**

**And when the tears you cry**

**Are all you can believe**

**Just give these loving arms a try**

**And have a little faith in me**

**And**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**When your secret heart **

**Cannot speak so easily**

**Come here darlin**

**From a whisper start**

**To have a little faith in me**

**And when your backs against the wall**

**Just turn around and you will see**

**I will catch, I will catch your fall baby**

**Just have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Well I've been lovin you for such a long time girl**

**Expecting nothing in return**

**Just for you to have a little faith in me**

**You see time, time is our friend**

'**Cause for us there is no end**

**And all you gotta do is have a little faith in me**

**I said I will hold you up, I will hold you up**

**Your love gives me strength enough**

**So have a little faith in me**

_While they were dancing Kate felt so safe and felt like she belonged in his arms. When they finished dancing Tony looked into her eyes and saw the warmth._

"_So what's the verdict?" he asked with a smile_

"_I'm willing to give you a chance, but I want you to know that if you hurt me, I will kill you" she told him sternly before smiling at him._

"_Okay then" he said as he took her back in his arms and they continued to dance to the rest of the songs on the CD. It was actually a copy of the CD he had made for her before everything with Ari had happened. When it finished Kate told him that she really needed to get home, because it was getting late._

"_Tony I want to take this slow, because I want it to work."_

"_Okay, then I guess I'll see you Monday?"_

"_Unless you'd like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?" she said with a smile_

"_Kate are you asking me out on a date?" Tony asked with a smile_

"_Yeah I guess I am"_

"_Well then, I would love to"_

"_Okay I'll pick you up at 7PM" she told him_

"_Ooo and I am getting picked up, sounds great"_

"_Then I'll see you tomorrow"_

"_Okay, hey Kate" he said reaching for her arm before she got to the door._

"_Yes" she answered, turning around._

"_I just want you to know I meant what I said earlier. I really do love you. I love everything about you." he told her, looking into her eyes._

"_I know Tony. And I wasn't going to do this so soon. But after everything that has happened I–I love you too. I don't know when exactly it happened. And I tried to ignore it, but I knew it was for real when you started leaving me the songs. And then it was really evident when you took a bullet for me." she said without looking at him._

"_You love me?" he asked, as he lifted her chin with his hand so that they could make eye contact, "Really?" he smiled_

"_Yeah" she smiled slightly_

"_Woohoo, she loves me" he yelled as he began jumping around in circles before running back over to her and picking her up and swinging her around as she laughed. Then he set her back down._

"_Oww, that probably wasn't a good idea" he said holding his shoulder_

"_Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she asked_

"_Yeah, actually I'm great" he said as he looked into her eyes._

"_I love you Kate"_

"_I love you too Tony"_

_Right after she said that, he bent down and kissed her and of course she kissed him back. And they both felt the electricity as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeper. Then he let her go as they both opened their eyes and looked at each other with a smile._

"_I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he said_

"_Yes, tomorrow night. Goodnight Tony. Thanks for a wonderful evening" she told him as she left._

_That Monday morning they went into work like nothing had happened, except for Tony humming when he entered the office._

"_Oh great, Tony must have found himself another girl. But please Tony we really don't want to know, do we Kate" McGee said, looking at Kate_

"_No we don't, so please Tony, don't spoil the breakfast I just had" she said_

"_Oh comeon guys don't you want to know what I did this weekend?" he asked_

"_No because it probably consists of you ending up getting laid" McGee told him_

"_Actually McGee I didn't have sex this weekend. Instead I had two wonderful dates, with the same woman Friday and Saturday night." Tony told him matter of factly_

"_Wait, you're telling me that you had two dates with the same woman and you didn't sleep with her?" McGee repeated_

"_That's right" he answered_

"_Wow Tony that's a shocker. Maybe you actually can change." Kate said, ending with a bit of sarcasm._

"_Aww Katie it hurts that you think I'm a sexist pig" Tony said to her as he bent over to set his bag down by his desk._

_Kate immediately went up behind him and kicked him in the back just hard enough to cause him to fall forward onto the ground and then she dug her right knee into his back as she twisted his left arm behind him, knowing his right shoulder was injured._

"_What did I tell you, DiNozzo, about calling me Katie" she said angrily _

"_Okay okay I'm sorry, let go" he squeaked_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't hear you" she said jokingly_

_Just then Gibbs walked into the room and cleared his throat, "Would you two like to be alone or would you like to hear about the new case."_

_Kate turned to glare at Gibbs without letting go of Tony._

"_Okay well when you're done, if Tony's still alive, meet me in Abby's lab" Gibbs told them as he turned and walked away._

"_Uh Boss" Tony squeaked_

"_Sorry Tony he already left" she said_

"_Yeah he must think you deserve what you are getting" McGee said with a laugh_

"_Shut up McGee" Tony told him, "Kate I'm really sorry"_

_With that Kate let go of his arm and stood up taking her knee out of his back. Tony rolled over and looked up at her and saw that she was smiling at him and then she winked, as she turned to walk back to her desk to get her palm pilot. As Tony got up he looked over at McGee and said,_

"_Don't ever cross her McGee"_

"_I wouldn't" he said with a smile, as the three of them headed down to Abby's lab._

_On the way down McGee questioned Tony about the girl he was 'dating.'_

"_So why haven't you slept with her Tony I don't get it?"_

"_Well McGee she's special, I've never known anyone like her. I mean besides being beautiful, smart, and having a good sense of humor, she knows how to handle me, she's not afraid of putting me in my place, she's very strong-willed. So she's worth the wait." Tony told him_

"_Wow Tony I have to say I'm kind of impressed. This is the first time I have ever heard you speak so highly of any woman." McGee said, "It's funny though, you say you've never met anyone like her, but if you ask me she sounds a lot like Kate"_

"_What" Tony and Kate said in unison_

"_Please Probie, like that would ever happen. Besides Kate is way too high maintenance and she doesn't have that great of a sense of humor"_

"_Oh and like you would be such a big catch. Ewww. Please don't ever compare me to one of Tony's girlfriends ever again McGee." Kate said looking from Tony to McGee_

"_Sorry" he replied as they entered Abby's lab. _

_Tony and Kate glanced at each other as they stepped out of the elevator and Tony's hand brushed up against Kate's and she blushed as they walked up beside Abby._

"_Everything alright Kate, your cheeks are a little rosy" Abby commented to her friend_

"_No, yeah, everything's great" Kate told her as she looked at Tony who had moved to stand next to Gibbs._

_They continued their relationship outside the office and when they were at work they acted like nothing had happened, and continued with their usual banter._

Present Day:

As Kate slowly came back to reality she realized that Tony was standing in the doorway of the hospital room because the song had been over for awhile. He walked over to her and sat down in a chair beside Anthony's bed and looked at Kate.

"Kate, I swear to you, I didn't do anything to intentionally hurt you. We are undercover and you know we have to play the part. But I never meant to make you jealous, at least not in the beginning. I admit that when I saw the way Matt was looking at you and touching you, I got jealous, and then when I saw you flirting back with him, I don't know, I didn't like it. But I want you to know that I still love you as much as I did when we first started dating, if not more now. And I don't ever want to lose you, you're my everything."

"Tony, I know nothing happened with you and Becky, at first anyways. I know you were just playing the part, I don't know why I snapped."

"That time of the month, huh" Tony stated

"Tony" Kate snapped at Tony as loud as she could without waking Anthony.

"What, I just know you are usually a little more testy at that time"

"Actually that's not it. I don't know why I've been more testy lately. But I admit that I have been. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kate. I love you, no matter what. And I'm sorry that I tried to get back at you with Becky. I don't even like her. And I just want you to know that I never want us to fight like that again. Where we use other people against each other, the way we did. Because I have to say I felt horrible when I was kissing her, I kept thinking about you and the kids and losing you guys. I love you all so much, I don't know what I'd do without you." He told her sincerely.

Kate smiled and said, "I'm sorry about everything Tony. I felt the same way when I was kissing Matt, because I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and our kids are the best things I've ever done."

"I feel the same way"

"And to tell you the truth, something about Matt is creeping me out"

"Really"

"Yeah but I can't quite figure out what it is"

"Well just remember I'm right next door. And I will be watching him. Because truthfully I don't trust any guys. I do trust you though. But I'm sorry if I made it sound like I don't. And I'm sorry if I made it look like you can't trust me, because you can." he told her, taking his hand in hers.

"I know Tony. I love you so much and I guess I'm just scared that when you see young attractive women, that you'd wish I looked more like that. Because let's face it, I'm going to be the big 4-0 soon."

Tony smiled before telling her, "Kate I love you more than anything and you seriously haven't aged a bit since I met you. You're still the same beautiful Kate, and I will never stop loving you. No matter what."

Kate carefully pulled her arm out from under Anthony and sat up facing Tony before leaning in and kissing him, to which he of course kissed her back.

"I can't believe we were fighting about who could sleep with someone first" Tony said

"I know, even though it would probably be you" she responded

"No way. I see the way men look at you, when we are out somewhere, or walking down the street. Even men at NCIS."

"Tony-"

"Seriously Kate"

"Okay well let's just promise to never do anything like that again. Because I don't think I can stand to see you kiss another woman ever again." Kate told him

"Good because honestly I don't ever want to kiss another woman, the only woman I want to kiss is you." he told her with a smile

"Well then I guess you're in luck, because I feel the same way about you" she told him, smiling back at him

"Good. And Kate, I'm sorry about calling you a slut. You really do look beautiful. I was just jealous that I wasn't the one being seen with you, or dancing with you." he told her

"Well Tony, I wished I would have been dancing with you instead of Matt. And let me just say that you looked pretty hot yourself last night." she said with a smile

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah" she answered, before leaning in to kiss him again

"I've missed that" he told her, when they broke apart.

"Me too. And I can't wait till this assignment is over we can go back home to our kids."

"Me too"

Just as they finished talking Anthony stirred and woke up to see both his parents there, holding hands. Tony saw him open his eyes and he said,

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"

Kate then shifted so that she was facing Anthony.

"Okay" he answered, a bit groggily

"Hi baby, does your head hurt?" Kate asked

"A little bit" he answered, closing his eyes.

"Okay well why don't you go back to sleep and Jackie will be here a little later, and I think Aunt Sarah will stop by also" Kate told her son

"Are you leaving?" he asked sadly, looking up at her with that same puppy look that Tony would give her.

"Yeah Ace, we have to go back to work, but Jackie will be here later, like mom said" Tony told him

"Daddy, you haven't called me Ace in a long time" he smiled up at his father.

"I know bud, but you are my little Ace" Tony grinned at him.

Kate smiled as she watched and listened to the interchange between the two. She loved the nicknames he would give the kids, and they enjoyed it as well.

"You go back to sleep and when you wake up Jackie should be here" Kate told him, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"I love you mommy" he said to her as she sat back up.

"I love you too sweetie" she replied

Then Tony leaned down and kissed him also.

"I love you too daddy"

"And I love you Ace" he told him as he stood up and took Kate's hand to help her up. When they looked back down at Anthony his eyes were already closed..

"We'll see you soon baby" Kate said, as her and Tony walked out of the room holding hands.

They decided to go back to the apartment at different times in case anyone was already up. Kate went first and Tony followed fifteen minutes later. They both got back to the apartment and no one noticed them coming in around 7 and 7:15 AM, which was good. Then they changed and got ready for another day.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys, I know the whole Ari thing was probably a little unrealistic, but I had to change what I originally had to shorten the flashback some. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please review and help me to make it to 100! Thanks, the next chapter should be posted, hopefully, by Monday! That's right, I've already got it done. So until then!_


	15. Taking the Bait

1A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Ya'll are great keep it up, please! Just out of curiosity, is anyone else a little upset with Ziva? Just a question. Enjoy.

WARNING: SOME VIOLENT CONTENT AHEAD

**Ch. 13: Taking the Bait**

Luckily Tony and Kate had gone through the day without any problems. It was now 7PM and Tony and Kate had just gotten word from Gibbs that Anthony was back at home and doing okay. Then Gibbs told them he wanted to meet them somewhere late that night to discuss what else McGee had found out about the brothers. So they agreed to meet back at NCIS after midnight.

Tony ended up leaving his apartment around 11:30 PM and decided that if anyone asked him where he was going he would tell them he was going to a bar. But really he went ahead and went to NCIS. Then Kate followed suit around midnight and arrived at NCIS around 12:15 AM.

Once everyone had arrived they went down to Abby's lab to go over what they had found.

"Okay, I did some extra digging and found out that Mike was married about 15 years ago to a Marie Rosen, and they had a daughter named Annabelle. Then seven years ago Mike left to go to the store, when he came back he found his wife and six year old daughter murdered. His fingerprints were found on the murder weapon, which was kitchen butcher knife, but they couldn't find anymore evidence against him. But the police said there was no forced entry. Whoever it was either had a key or the front door was left unlocked when Mike left." McGee told everyone.

"What did Mike say about the front door?" Tony questioned McGee

"He said he didn't remember if he locked it or not" McGee answered

"So then what happened?" Gibbs asked

"They never had enough evidence to convict him, let alone anyone else. That's when he began to change. His superiors said he became more withdrawn and if anyone confronted him about something he would get very aggressive. And supposedly he lost his temper with his superior General Tina Brady and so she told him it would probably be best if he retired, so he could keep his pension, which he did, but then a week later General Brady was found dead in her house. She had been beaten and raped." McGee told them

"But his wife wasn't beaten and raped, right. So maybe he wasn't the one who killed her" said Kate

"Maybe, but he was the only one with a grudge against General Brady. Why didn't they convict him?" Tony questioned

"Once again, not any evidence. The front door was found unlocked. No forced entry, no prints. No semen sample. He used a condom." replied McGee

"So wait, was his wife raped?" asked Kate

"I don't know" answered McGee, who then received one of Gibbs' looks, "There was no report of a rape kit being done. So I assume that they didn't even check." McGee added, as he stepped away from Gibbs.

"So what made him show back up after five years?" Kate asked

"That's what we are here to find out" Gibbs told her

"How do we know it's him. I mean what kind of a connection did he have to those other women?" Tony asked

"Nothing as far as I can tell. The only connection is that they were all a Lt. or higher in the navy, which makes them superior to some. And they were all around 5'7, with brown eyes and brown hair." McGee told him

"So our only hope is if he takes the bait from us?" Kate asked

"Which is you" Tony commented to Kate

"Yep that's what it looks like" Gibbs told them

"Well I don't think he's interested" said Kate, "I mean his brother is, but Mike seems to keep his distance"

"Maybe that's how he works. That way no one can place him with the person he kills" McGee suggested

"Makes sense" added Tony

"Okay well you two keep this stuff in mind. Go ahead and head back to your apartment so no one notices your both missing" Gibbs told them. And as Tony and Kate turned to walk out Gibbs said to them,

"And make sure you're careful"

"Got it Boss" Tony told him, while Kate just smiled.

They both arrived at the apartment within ten minutes of each other, but neither one thought anything about it because it was almost 2 AM and they figured most the people would be asleep. But what they didn't know was that Matt happened to still be up and he saw the both of them go to their apartments, at different times of course, but he still became suspicious and a little jealous when he saw Kate coming in just a few minutes after Tony so he decide he would confront her about it the next night, since it would be Friday, because he figured he would take her out for dinner and then ask her if she was interested in Tony.

So the next day around 6 PM Matt spotted Kate walking into the apartment building, so he ran out of his apartment to meet her before she went upstairs.

"Hey Kate"

"Matt, hi, how are you?"

"Fine, listen, I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight?"

"Well I don't know, I mean I am really tired" she said trying to convince him of a reason for not wanting to go.

"Please, I promise just dinner and then maybe we could talk" he asked, with a look that reminded her of Tony's puppy face.

"Okay, as long as we aren't out late" she told him with a smile

"No problem" he told her, "How's 7 PM? Meet me at my apartment"

"Where will we be going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Okay, then see you at 7" she said as she turned to go up the stairs. She felt a little nervous, but she shook it off.

When she got inside her apartment she used her cell phone to call Tony's cell.

"Hey what's up?" he answered, knowing it was Kate

"Hey Matt asked me to have dinner with him tonight" she told him

"And"

"Something feels weird, I don't know"

"What are you Abby now?" Tony joked

"Tony I'm serious" Kate said sternly

"Okay, sorry, Just call him and tell him you don't feel good" he suggested

"No he said he wanted to talk"

"About what?"

"He didn't say. Maybe about his brother" she suggested

"I doubt it. Maybe he's onto us"

"He didn't act like it" she told him

"Where are you going to dinner?" he asked

"I don't know, he said it was a surprise"

"Uh-huh. I don't like that"

"I figured you wouldn't" she said with a smile

"You're smiling aren't you?" he questioned her

"How'd you know" she asked

"Because Kate, I've known you for almost thirteen years, and I've been married to you for ten of 'em" he smiled, "And you won't admit it, but I think you like it when I act protective"

"Maybe" she smiled

"Anyways, how about I follow you tonight?"

"I don't know"

"Look it's not like I've never done it before. He won't even know I'm there"

"Just make sure you're careful" she told him

"You too"

"See ya later. Love you" she told him

"Love you too babe, bye" he said, before hanging up.

When Kate hung up she started to get ready for her dinner with Matt. Even though she knew he wasn't a threat she still felt there was something not right about him, and so she was glad Tony said he would follow them.

Meanwhile Tony figured he'd shower and change since he had time. When he finished getting ready there was a knock on his door. When he opened it he expected to find Kate, but what he found was Becky.

"Hi Tony, sorry to bother you, but my sink is clogged up and Matt's not answering his phone. I was just wondering if you could help me out"

"Well I have to be somewhere at 7" he told her

"It shouldn't take that long. Probably ten minutes tops" she smiled

"Okay but if I can't fix it within ten minutes you'll just have to see if you can get hold of Matt again" he told her, shutting and locking his door behind him.

"Thank you so much" she said as she opened the door to her apartment.

As Tony began looking at her sink Becky started a conversation with him.

"So where are you going tonight?"

"I have a date"

"Oh really"

"Yeah, she's really great. And about us, I don't think it's gonna happen" he told her

"I understand, but just remember I'm always available"

"Yeah" he said, as he laid down under the sink, to take the drain apart.

It was five till six so Kate figured she'd go ahead and walk downstairs. When she got to Matt's door she knocked and he opened it up.

"Good evening Kate. Please come in" he told her as he stepped aside, revealing a candlelight dinner for two.

"Wow Matt, this is really nice. But I thought we were going out." she said to him

"I thought this would be more romantic" he told her

"Yes I suppose it is" replied Kate

So they sat down at the table and began their dinner. All the while Kate wondering if Tony had even noticed that she and Matt were in Matt's apartment.

While at Becky's apartment he had just gotten the drain unclogged and realized it was 7 PM, so he quickly got up and said to Becky,

"I'm really sorry I didn't put it back together but I really have to go" he told her as he quickly left her apartment, without letting her respond.

He then went downstairs and out the apartment building but didn't see Kate or Matt anywhere. He looked around the parking lot for Kate's car, hoping they had taken it so he could track them, but of course they hadn't. And he already knew that neither Matt nor Mike owned a car, that they knew of. This meant they either walked or took a cab. So he went back upstairs to his apartment to call the different restaurants in the area to check for reservations for a Matt Williams.

And while he was busy doing that Kate and Matt were downstairs having dinner. During dinner Matt brought up Tony in the conversation.

"So what do you think of this Tony character?"

"He seems nice" she answered, not wanting to give anything away.

"Think so? I saw the two of you come home pretty late last night" he told her

"I don't remember seeing him when I got here" she told him convincingly.

"Yeah he got here about ten minutes before you did" Matt told her, while looking at her suspiciously.

"Why were you watching me anyways?" Kate asked defensively

"I wasn't I was just up watching TV and heard a car drive up and saw Tony get out. Followed ten minutes later by you" he told her, with a creepiness to his voice.

"Well that sounds suspicious to me. What were you doing watching TV at 2 AM anyways?" she asked

"Couldn't sleep, not that it's any of your business" he told her sternly

"Just like my life is none of your business" she told him

"Look I was just jealous. I thought maybe you were interested in him, I mean he's interested in you. I can tell by the way he looks at you." Matt told her

"Would it matter if I was interested in him?" Kate asked

"Yes because you are dating me, so your mine not his" he told her angrily

"Excuse me. I am not property to be bought. And I never said I was dating you." she told him as she got up to go to the door.

But just as she was about to reach the doorhandle Matt pushed her hard from behind, causing her to hit her head, hard, on the door. Then he grabbed her around the neck, but she fought back by elbowing him in the ribs, and flipping him over her. And as she reached for the door again, he grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down again and tried to climb on top of her, the whole time she was kicking and punching, busting his lip and leaving bruised everywhere she hit. He managed to get hold of her wrists and drag her to his bedroom as she kept kicking and screaming. He was afraid a neighbor might hear her scream so he grabbed what was nearest to him, which happened to be a metal vase. But when he let go of her to grab the vase she got up and ran, so he ran after her hitting her from behind with the vase. She hit the floor but still wasn't unconscious and she rolled over onto her back to fight him off, but she didn't have as much strength left so he hit her again with the vase and her world went black.

Meanwhile Tony had called every restaurant in the phone book, and hadn't found anything. Then his cell phone rang and it was McGee,

"Hey Tony guess what I found"

"I don't know McGee, why don't you tell me" Tony told him angrily

"Okay, geeze, what's your problem?"

"McGee just tell me what you found" said Tony

"I found a guy that worked with Mike for about three years. I went by and talked to him and guess what I found"

"McGee just tell me" Tony yelled through the phone at him.

"Okay, he told me that before Mike married Marie she was actually dating Matt"

"What"

"Yeah, and supposedly when Matt was away on a business trip Marie fell in love with Mike"

"McGee are you thinking what I'm thinking"

"Fat chance Tony"

"Was Matt in the towns where the women were murdered?"

"I don't know"

"We'll find out, I can't find Kate and I know she is with Matt. But I think he is the one who has murdered these women, not Mike"

"But Tony-"

"Just check McGee" Tony told him harshly, before hanging up. Then he went across the hall to Mike's apartment and banged on the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mike asked as he opened the door, beer in hand.

"Hey, your brother, where would he take a beautiful woman if he was going to surprise her?" Tony asked him as fast as he could.

"I don't know"

"Please it's really important" Tony begged, as his emotions began to show.

"What's it to you" Mike asked

"He is with the woman I love and I want to tell her that. Please" Tony begged again.

"He'd probably have dinner at his place" Mike told him, as he shut his door.

Tony immediately took off running down the hall.

Meanwhile, while Tony was on the phone Matt had managed to tie Kate's hands to his bed posts while she was unconscious, but now she was beginning to wake up. As she opened her eyes she saw Matt leaning over her.

"Well hello there beautiful. You're quite a fighter. Much stronger than the others" he told her as he reached down to touch her face. And as he did she jerked her head away from him, causing him to slap her across the face.

"There's no escaping me. Don't worry I'll try and make this quick, but it will be painful" he told her

"It was you that murdered all those women, not your brother" Kate said, glaring at him.

"How do you know about that?" Matt asked, a little frightened

"Because I'm not who you think I am" Kate told him with a smile

With that he took a knife off of his dresser and got on top of Kate, straddling her and bending down so that their faces were only inches apart, and he held the knife to her throat and said,

"Who the hell are you?"

"You wouldn't cut my throat would you? I mean it's not how you killed those other women" Kate told him

But this caused him to get angry and he pushed the knife harder onto her throat and blood started trickling down her neck.

"Okay, okay, I'm with NCIS" she told him, scared that he might actually slice her throat.

"Aghhh, Tony's your partner isn't he?"

"You have no idea" she said with a slight smile.

"You Bitch" he yelled at her as he put the knife in his mouth, and used his hands to rip open her blouse, revealing her black bra. And before Kate could scream he had stuffed a washcloth in her mouth. As she tried to spit it out he grabbed a roll of duct tape off his dresser and then went back over to Kate, got back on top of her, and put a piece of tape over her mouth, instead of using the washcloth.

"Now, now, you really shouldn't try and fight it. This part usually goes pretty fast, unless I really begin to enjoy it, which I'm pretty sure I will" he told her as he bent down and began to kiss her neck. As he did she continued to squirm, which began to piss him off, so he hit her . First in the face, then in the stomach, as hard as he could, which knocked the wind out of her, and caused her to stop squirming. This gave him better access as he began kissing down her chest and to her stomach. As he did his hands moved up to her breasts. This caught Kate's attention and she immediately began to squirm again. So Matt stopped what he was doing and looked into her eyes and said,

"You know you have it good. At least I'm an attractive man. You could be getting raped by an ugly SOB" he told her angrily. Then he picked his knife back up and ran it along her cheekbone and said,

"Anymore squirming and I will disfigure your face so that it will take them longer to make and ID"

Then his hand moved to her waist and he undid her button and zipper on her pants, and then to her horror he began to undo his pants and she closed her eyes and prayed that Tony would find her before it was too late. Then she felt him move her legs apart and his hand came up and took the tape off her mouth, as he held the knife to her throat.

"It's always better when the lady gets to play a part" he told her as he began to kiss her.

Just then Tony busted the door down to Matt's apartment and ran into the bedroom to find him on top of Kate, with a knife to her throat.

"Hey Matt, what the hell are you doing?" Tony asked

"Save it. I know you two are some kind of cops" he yelled at Tony.

Tony looked at Kate and his heart sank.

"Look Matt why don't we just talk this out" Tony said to him, trying to get him to remove the knife from Kate's throat.

"I don't think so. You just want me to let go of your beautiful partner" Matt replied

"You're right I do, because she has four small children waiting for her to come home" Tony told him.

"You're lying to me" responded Matt

"I swear to you I'm not" Tony told him truthfully, "Please, let's just talk"

"Yeah we can talk, but I'm not moving" Matt told him, before smiling and adding, "I bet you wish ths was you doing her"

"Yeah well she does have a husband, but he can be a real jerk"

"I know. The beautiful ones usually do marry jerks" said Matt

"Why don't you and I talk in the living room" suggested Tony

"I don't think so" he replied angrily, as he pushed the knife into Kate's throat again, which scared Tony.

"Okay, calm down" Tony told him, while slowly reaching behind him where he had stuck his gun in the back of his pants, "Look just drop the knife and it will go a lot smoother for you. You don't want to be charged with the murder of a federal agent also, do you?"

"Why not, at this point it won't matter" he told Tony as he began to push the knife even harder.

That was the last straw for Tony, he pulled his gun around and shot Matt in the shoulder, which made him drop the knife. But then he bent down and kissed Kate again and Tony flew at him, knocking him off the bed and punching him out, before handcuffing him after he was unconscious. Then he got up and sat on the bed next to Kate as he cut the rope from her wrists.

"Kate, are you okay? I am so sorry" he told her as he wrapped his arms around her. She returned the embrace and buried her face in his chest, trying hard not to cry and admit how scared she had been.

"Kate look at me" he told her, as he pulled away enough to look at her. And he could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to cry, but wanted to be stronger than that as well. And as he looked at her, he noticed where she had a huge gash across the top of her right eye, along with a fast forming black eye, and a busted lip. Then he saw her throat, and the blood was still running down her neck.

"Jesus Kate, are you sure you're okay?" he asked, the hurt evident in his voice.

She kept looking into his eyes and said, "Yeah I think I'll be fine. Probably need some stitches. But that's all"

"I'm so sorry it took me so long. I didn't hear you leave. Then when I got down here I couldn't find you. So I thought he took you to a restaurant and went back upstairs to call and-"

"Tony it's okay, you found me didn't you" she told him

"But if I would have been a few seconds later-"

"But you weren't" she told him with a smile

"I don't know what I would have done if he would have-if he would have–raped you. It would have been my fault" he told her sadly

"It didn't happen Tony, so we don't have to worry"

"But-"

Just as he was about to say something they heard sirens outside. So Tony helped Kate up and she buttoned her pants back up and pulled her shirt tightly around her, since the buttons were all ripped off. And Tony put his arm around her, as they moved to stand in the living room to wait for Gibbs, and the paramedics. A few seconds later Gibbs and McGee entered the apartment and found Tony and Kate standing there. And they could tell by looking at Kate that things had gotten out of hand. And as they looked at the two of them, Tony said,

"Matt's in the bedroom"

So Gibbs and McGee went into the bedroom to find a fairly beat up and unconscious Matt Williams. They then went back into the living room and Gibbs asked,

"Are you two alright?"

"After some stitches and ice, yeah, I should be fine" Kate told him with a smile.

He nodded before calling in the paramedics.

While they waited for the paramedics to come into the apartment Kate looked at Tony and said, "So you do admit to being a jerk"

"Yeah. Don't you agree?"

"Mmm, I wouldn't say all the time. Just most of the time" she responded jokingly

"I'm sorry, for everything"

"I know, me too, and you aren't always a jerk, just sometimes" she smiled at him, as he returned the smile.

Tony rode with Kate in the ambulance to the hospital, while McGee and Gibbs waited for Matt to regain consciousness, so that they could take him to headquarters.

Kate ended up with eight stitches over her eye and another twelve across her throat. Then she was given some pain medicine, before she and Tony went back to NCIS.

Luckily before they had left for the hospital McGee had given Kate his NCIS jacket so that she wouldn't have to hold her shirt closed the entire time. When they got back to NCIS Gibbs had them fill out a report, then he asked them if they wanted to stay for the interrogation or whether they would rather go home. They both agreed that they wanted to stay for the interrogation.

Just as they were about to go down the hall to interrogation Mike Williams stepped off the elevator. So Tony went to meet him, which left Gibbs and Kate alone because McGee was already waiting outside the interrogation room.

Gibbs turned to Kate, looked into her eyes and asked,

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. You know me Gibbs" she smiled at him

"Don't do that Kate. I do know you. That's why I'm asking. You don't have to play tough with me. We all know how tough you are, but in situations like this, it's okay to show us how you are really feeling" he told her in a fatherly tone.

"Really Gibbs, I will be okay, I promise" she told him

He nodded before saying,

"I'm sorry Kate. I should have done a better background check on the two of them. We should have considered Matt as a suspect. And until we knew for sure who it was I shouldn't have sent you in" he told her

"It's okay Gibbs. None of us thought about Matt. I think it surprised all of us" she told him

"Well I'm sorry. I don't know what we'd done if anything happened to you. Tony would kill me, I know. But I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" he told her

This surprised Kate because usually he wouldn't get emotional over anything or anybody in this way. So when he told her this is sort of shocked her. She, as well as the others, knew that Gibbs did care about them, but he would never admit it, especially out loud. So she smiled up at him and said,

"Well hopefully with guys like you all, nothing will happen to me"

Gibbs smiled slightly at her right before Tony and Mike walked up to them.

"I'm really sorry about this. I didn't have any idea it was my brother. He must have been following me for awhile because I never knew he was in Florida when I was there last month" Mike told all of them, "Do you think he had something to do with my wife and daughter's murders?"

"We think so. It makes sense." Tony told him

Mike sighed and closed his eyes before saying,

"I should have known. He got really mad when she fell in love with me. Then he was even more angry when we had our daughter. But I never thought he would do anything like this"

"Well let's go into the sound room and hear what he has to say, while Gibbs interrogates him" Tony said, as they all turned to walk down the hall to interrogation.

Gibbs entered the interrogation room while the others watched and listened behind the glass.

"Did you really think you would get away with it?" asked Gibbs

"You weren't onto me, were you? You thought it was my brother" Matt said smugly, a smile forming on his face.

"Until you made the mistake of picking an NCIS Agent as your next victim" Gibbs told him

Matt smiled before looking straight into the two way mirror and asking,

"Is she waiting in there or is she still at the hospital?"

Gibbs didn't answer, but instead just stared harshly at him.

"You know she's a very beautiful woman. You should probably be more careful when you put her undercover. Next time she might not be as lucky. I would have thoroughly enjoyed her, if you know what I mean" Matt smiled smugly as he looked from Gibbs to the two way mirror.

Kate shivered as he said that and Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a protective embrace as she leaned into him.

When Gibbs heard Matt say that he totally lost it. He grabbed Matt by the shirt and yanked him out of his chair, throwing him into the wall and then twisting both of his arms behind his back, causing Matt to cry out in pain, especially since he had a bullet wound in his right shoulder.

"You had better thank God that her partner got there when he did, or you would most definitely be dead right now. And to be honest, you are lucky you're alive anyways, considering what you did to her." Gibbs told him angrily, before spinning him around to face the two way mirror, "Now apologize to her"

"That bitch and her partner beat me up"

Gibbs twisted Matt's arm harder as he said that and Matt finally gave in,

"Okay, okay-I'm sorry" he said

With that Gibbs shoved him back into his chair.

"You know, you should really tell her partner, Tony, if that's his real name he should be more careful when he beats a suspect into unconsciousness. He could get into a lot of trouble for that" Matt said smugly.

"You're right, he should of just shot and killed you" remarked Gibbs

Tony, Kate, and McGee all smiled on the other side of the mirror, but Matt got a strange look on his face, almost a frightened look. But then he said,

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that Tony character is in love with his partner. The way he would look at her, and the fact that he beat me unconscious"

Gibbs stared down at him, before slightly smiling, and replying,

"Well I'd hope so. He is married to her. So you should consider yourself lucky to still be alive."

This caught Matt off guard. He wasn't expecting that to be the reason. But then he thought of something else,

"Then what's your excuse?" asked Matt

Gibbs didn't respond, but just stared into Matt's eyes.

"I mean you obviously love her also. The way you got so angry earlier."

Kate, Tony, and McGee all waited behind the mirror, eager to find out what he was going to say. And what he said didn't really surprise them. But the fact that he admitted it out loud, shocked them.

"Your damn straight. I've worked with those people for thirteen years, and they aren't just coworkers anymore. Their family." Gibbs told him, "And speaking of family. Were you jealous when your brother married your ex-girlfriend?"

"She was my girlfriend and he stole her from me" Matt said angrily

"So it's her fault for falling in love with him?" asked Gibbs

"It's both their faults"

"I bet you were really jealous, then, when they had Annabelle"

"How did you know about that? We don't talk about that"

"We find out everything. It's what we do" Gibbs told him

"Now tell me. Did you plan on when and how to kill them, or was it spur of the moment?"

"I told Marie I could give her a better life. I had more money than Mike. I mean he was a construction worker, where was that going to get him" stated Matt, "I told her to take Anna and leave Mike to live with me. But she wouldn't do it"

"So you killed her"

"She should have been my wife. She was mine first" Matt said coldly

"And Annabelle?"

"She should of been my daughter, not Mike's"

"That's why you killed her?"

"She wouldn't stop crying. I told her she was going to live with me and things would be better. But she just kept looking at her mom on the floor, and kept crying. She wouldn't shut-up" Matt told him, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Tony, Kate, and McGee all were speechless. Tony tightened his hold on Kate, and she let a tear slide down her cheek as they both thought about their children. And McGee let a tear escape him as well, as he thought about his precious baby girl. Then all of the sudden Mike lost it. He stormed out of the room and before anyone could stop him, he had entered the interrogation room and ran at Matt, knocking Gibbs to the ground in the process.

"You ass. You SOB. How could you do that to my family. They were your family too" Mike yelled at him as he was hitting him.

Then Gibbs, McGee, and Tony pulled Mike off of Matt and drug him into the hallway, leaving Matt in interrogation.

"Calm down Mike" Tony told him

"He killed my family" Mike replied sadly "I can't believe it"

"I'm sorry man, but you gotta get a grip" said Tony, "We got him now. He's going to prison"

"Will he get the death penalty?" asked Mike

"Probably" answered Tony

"Okay" Mike responded, "Thanks for everything you guys did. At least now I know what really happened"

"It's our job" Tony told him

"Will you let me know when the trial is?" Mike asked him

"Yeah because you'll probably have to testify"

"Okay, can I go now?"

"Yeah" Tony told him

As Mike turned to walk away, he stopped and turned back to Tony, "Tell your wife I'm sorry about what happened. And make sure you take good care of her. You're a lucky man"

"Thanks. I know" Tony replied, as he watched Mike walk away.

Matt went to jail until his trial, which was set for a month later.

Tony, Kate, and McGee all waited at their desks for Gibbs to come back from a meeting with the director. They didn't want to leave until they knew it was okay. About half an hour later Gibbs came down the stairs. Everyone else had gone home for the weekend and most all of the lights were off except for the ones at his teams desk, and he noticed that they were asleep. He smiled to himself as he went down the stairs, thinking about his team, how far they had come, and how close they had become. When he got to their area, he stood in the middle of all of their desks, and yelled,

"What they hell are you three doing?"

All three of them nearly jumped out of their skin, and Tony really did fall out of his chair at hearing Gibbs' voice yelling at them. Tony peeked his head over the top of his desk and began,

"Boss we-"

"DiNozzo, I'm just kidding" Gibbs told him, "You guys go home to your families"

"Are you sure Gibbs" Kate asked

"Kate, believe me, you and Tony especially need to go home to your kids. The case is closed. Go home, have a good weekend and a good week" he told them

The three of them stopped dead in their tracks when he said that.

"Uhh Boss" McGee began

"Yes McGee I meant what I said. You guys have a week of paid vacation. You deserve it. Now go before I change my mind"

With that the three of them grabbed their bags and headed for the elevator. But Kate stopped before she got to the elevator, and turned to walk back to Gibbs. He was still standing in the middle of all of the desks, so she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks" she told him, before going back to the elevator, taking Tony's hand, and stepping inside the with him and McGee. All three of them saw the smile form on Gibbs' face as the doors to the elevator closed.

When Tony and Kate got to their house it was a little past midnight and Kate was still debating whether or not they should go in. She wanted to see her kids so much, but at the same time she didn't want them to see her the way she was. She now had a full black eye, a bandage covering the stitches above her eye, a bandage covering the stitches on her neck, and of course her busted lip. And her and Tony's hands were both slightly bruised. Kate's from fighting back against Matt, and Tony's from beating Matt unconscious.

So while they stood outside debating...

McGee had just gotten home to his and Abby's apartment. Abby was actually still up watching TV.

"Hey Abby"

"McGee your home" she shouted, as she lept over the couch and into his arms.

"Geeze Abby it's not like we haven't seen each other" he told her

"Ruin the moment why don't you. And seeing you at work doesn't count" she told him as she got down from his embrace.

"Sorry, it's been a long day. But it's over and I have a week of paid vacation" he told her as he sat down on the couch.

"You're done with the case?"

"Yeah we arrested Matt, after he beat up Kate, and tried to rape her"

"WHAT! Why didn't you call me" she yelled at him

"I'm sorry, I know I should have but-"

"But nothing Tim, she's my best friend, like a sister. Is she okay?"

"Besides some stitches and bruises, yeah, she's okay"

"We are going over there to see her tomorrow" she told McGee

"Okay" he answered, as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile Tony and Kate had decided to go into their house. They entered quietly and saw Jackie asleep on their couch. Tony walked over to her and carefully shook her awake.

"Hey we just wanted to let you know we're home. You can stay here tonight if you want" he told her

"No that's okay. I think I'll go back to my apartment. I haven't been asleep that long anyways" she said getting up, "I'll come back later to get my stuff"

As she passed Kate she could see the injuries, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" Kate smiled, "How's Anthony?"

"He's okay. Sometimes his head hurts, but the Doctor sent some pain medicine home with him. I think the reason it hurts is because he's still running around all crazy, like nothing happened" she told Kate

"That doesn't surprise me" Kate replied with a smile, "Thanks Jackie"

"Sure. Goodnight guys"

"Night" they said as they locked the door behind her.

Then they quietly tiptoed down the hallway, stopping outside the girls bedroom first. They went in quietly and saw both of them sound asleep. They also saw a cat curled up on both beds, and they couldn't help but smile at Socks, who still had a few white streaks left on her grey back, from the incident almost a month ago. They then walked over to the beds and bent down and gave the girls a kiss. Tony started with Annie and Kate with Kaylee. They didn't budge as they did this. Then they switched and Tony bent down to give Kaylee a kiss and smiled as he watched her sleep so peacefully, looking just like Kate when she would sleep. As Kate bent down to give Annie a kiss she noticed Annie's arm had a big bandage on it. 'Now I wonder what she has done.' Kate thought to herself with a smile. She and Tony both got up and walked towards the door, stopping and saying,

"Love you girls" before walking out and shutting the door behind them.

Then they went into the room across from the girls and opened the door to see Kayden asleep on his bed, Hobie laying at his feet, until he heard the door open. When Hobie saw the people standing in the doorway he barked before jumping down and running over to them, whining and licking. But the bark was enough to wake Kayden up and he saw his parents standing in the doorway.

"Mom?" he questioned, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah babe, it's us" she smiled as she walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

He smiled as he threw his arms around his mother's neck, "I missed you"

"I missed you too handsome"

As he let go he saw the bandages on her head and neck, "Mom are you okay?" he asked, the concern evident in his young voice.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine" she told him

"But-"

"Sweetie, it's just a few stitches"

"In both places?"

"Yeah, but it's okay" she told him with a smile

"Mom is that a black eye?" he asked, after his eyes had adjusted better to the light.

Kate smiled before answering, "Yeah, but I'm okay, really"

"Are you sure?" he asked, his attitude more like a young man than a nine year old boy.

"Yes, thanks to your dad" she said, as she turned to smile at Tony, who was kneeling in the doorway, petting Hobie.

"He loves you a lot" Kayden told her with a smile.

"Yeah I guess he does" she answered, "You go back to sleep. We didn't mean to wake you"

"Are you home for good?" he asked as he laid back down.

"Yeah we are. And we have a whole week of vacation" she told him as she tucked him back in.

"Good" he said, as she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Love you sweetie"

"Love you too" he responded

As Kate left the room to go check on Anthony, Tony went over to Kayden,

"I missed you bud"

"I missed you too dad" Kayden told him, "Thanks"

"For what?" asked Tony

"Taking care of mom"

"Well I don't want anything to happen to her either. I love her very much"

"I know dad"

"I am sorry she got hurt. I didn't mean for it to happen" Tony told him as he sat down on the bed next to his son.

"I know, so does she"

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost her"

"Dad don't talk like that. She's got all of us to protect her and Uncle Gibbs and everyone" Kayden said with confidence.

"You're right Kade" Tony said, as he smiled at his son, who at this moment was acting a lot like Kate, and being very mature for a nine year old.

"I'm glad your home dad" he told Tony as he sat up and gave him a hug.

"Me too"

"Love you dad" Kayden told his father as he laid back down.

"Love you too son" Tony told him as he bent over and kissed his forehead.

As soon as Tony walked out of Kayden's room, Hobie ran and jumped back on the bed with Kayden.

Tony then stopped and looked into Anthony's room to see that he was still fast asleep. So then he went into his bedroom to find Kate soaking in the bathtub.

"You okay babe?" he asked, as he walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm much better now that we're home" she told him with a smile

"Well I think Kayden's glad we're home" he said

"Yeah, will you hand me my robe, please" she asked him.

He walked over to the back of the bathroom door and took it off of the door hook and held it open for her as she got out of the tub. He helped her wrap it around her, before he pulled her into a kiss. As they broke apart they both smiled at each other.

"Sorry I just never got to do that today" he told her

"No complaints here" she replied, "Except maybe a shower"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna take one real quick" he told her, leaning down and kissing her cheek before she walked back into their bedroom.

When he finished showering he changed into some shorts and a white t-shirt before going back into their bedroom to find Kate already in her pajamas and snuggled down into the covers. He carefully got into bed after turning off the bedside lamp. But as he did he heard what he thought sounded like a whimper. He looked at Kate, who had her back turned to him. So he carefully scooted closer to her and leaned over her to see her face.

"Kate" he whispered, "You awake"

She didn't respond, but he knew she was the one who had made the noise.

"Babe, you okay?" he asked, a little louder

"Fine" she answered softly

But Tony knew she wasn't fine because that was the tone of voice she used when she tried to hide the fact that she wanted to cry.

"Kate, I know you, and I know that tone. Something's bothering you and you feel like crying, but you don't want me to know about it" he told her

"Damn you Tony" she said as she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him, "Why do you have to know me so well"

"It's a curse really, I know" he smiled at her, "What's wrong?"

"Tony, tonight I was scared. I really thought-" she rolled over and laid her head on his chest and in return he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I really thought he was going to get what he wanted" she finished, as tears began to fall.

"Oh Kate, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how scared I was too. I thought I might lose you" he told her, as he himself let a few tears fall.

"It's stupid, I know, because I knew you would find me but-I really haven't been this scared in a long, long time" she told him, as she began to cry.

Tony wanted to make everything go away, but he knew he couldn't. So he just pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

A few minutes later she slowly stopped crying. Then a few minutes after that there was knock on their bedroom door.

"Come in" said Tony

Slowly the bedroom door was opened and a little blonde boy poked his head through, followed by an older brunette boy sticking his head through the door as well.

"You really are home" Anthony yelled as he ran and jumped onto the bed with his parents.

"Yeah Ace, we're home" Tony replied catching his son as he flew into his arms.

"Are you coming in Kade?" Kate asked, looking at her oldest, who remained standing in the doorway.

He then smiled and ran over to the bed, climbing in next to his mother. Then when Kate looked back up Kaylee and Annie were both standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hi girls" Kate said to them, "Are you going to join us or stand there all night?"

"Kayden told us you were back for good. Is that true?" Annie asked, looking from her mom to her dad.

"Yeah munchkin, we're home for good" Tony told the two girls.

The girls both looked at each other and smiled before jumping onto the bed to join their parents and brothers. Kaylee lept for Kate as Annie jumped into Tony's arms.

"I missed you mom" Kaylee told her with a smile

"I missed you too sweetie" Kate told her daughter as she hugged her.

"So Kayden woke you all up, huh?" Tony asked looking at everyone.

They all nodded, as everyone turned to look at Kayden.

"We just all missed you and so-" he began

"It's okay sweetie, I'm glad you woke them up, because now we all get to sleep together, and I missed doing this" Kate told him as she put her arm around him.

Kayden smiled back, as did the other kids before Tony said,

"It's really late you guys so we should probably go to sleep" he told them as he moved Annie to the left side of him, so that he was between her and Anthony. And Kate moved Kaylee so that she was between her and Kayden.

"Goodnight babe" Tony said to Kate

"Night" replied Annie and Kaylee

Kate and Tony both laughed at them before Tony said,

"I love you girls, but I was talking to your mom"

The girls just giggled some more at Tony before they all began to calm down and fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please, Please Review! Okay just saw the previews for next week's episode, where Tony and Ziva go undercover as a married couple. Yeah definitely not happy about that. Grrrrr. But in this last episode I did think the way Gibbs and the little boy interacted was sooo cute! Anyways hope to get the next chapter up sometime next week! 


	16. First Day Off

1A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, ya'll are awesome! I think there will probably be at least two more chapters, maybe three in this series.

**Chapter 14: First Day Off**

The next morning Tony woke up around 7AM to find a tiny hand across his face. When he turned to look, he also felt something heavy across his legs. He looked to his right to see Anthony had shifted upward during the night and half his body was on Tony's pillow and it was his hand that was laying across Tony's face. Then he looked down towards his feet to see Annie sprawled across the end of the bed, her head on his legs and her feet just barely reaching Kate's legs. Then he saw Kaylee had somehow shifted during the night as well, her feet actually up against the headboard, and her head facing everyone's feet. Then he looked at Kate, who he realized was already awake, so he smiled at her. She smiled back and quietly said,

"I've missed this"

"Me too" he responded

"They are quite the entertaining sleepers"

"Yeah, they get that from you" he told her

"Oh, right, this coming from the guy who wanted to know who had managed to move him during the night so that his head was hanging off the foot of the bed" Kate laughed

"Hey I still think someone was playing a joke"

"Right Tony. Me and your two year old son and one year old daughter at the time conspired against you that night"

"Hey it's possible. You're pretty strong when you wanna be" he told her with a smile

Kate looked to her right to see Kayden, sound asleep on his stomach, with his left arm hanging off the bed, and his mouth wide open. His right hand, though, was attached to Kate's t-shirt. He had his hand tightly clenched in a fist holding onto it for dear life, like he was afraid if he let go he might lose her.

Tony looked at Kate as she looked back in his direction. He smiled and said,

"I don't want to get up"

"Me neither"

"Should we try and go back to sleep and wait for them to wake us?"

"Yeah" she answered

So they both tried to get as comfortable as possible and with four kids also occupying the bed, it wasn't very easy. But they finally fell back asleep.

At 8:45 AM Kate woke back up to find her and Tony the only ones in bed. She looked around, but didn't see any of the kids. Then she smelled what she thought was bacon cooking, but it smelled burnt. She rolled closer to Tony and shook him,

"Tony. Tony wake up"

"Hmm. Wha-" he mumbled as he opened one eye to see Kate looking directly in his face.

"Tony wake up"

"Okay, okay. What is it?" he asked, as he opened his eyes, "Mmm is that food I smell cooking?"

"Yeah, but since you and I are here, who do you think is doing the cooking?" she asked

"Is that something burning?" he asked, ignoring Kate and sitting up.

"Sure smells like it" she answered as she got out of bed. Just as she did, their smoke alarms started going off in another room. She and Tony both took off out of their bedroom, running down the hallway to the kitchen.

When they got into the kitchen their was smoke coming up over the stove and lots of smoke above the kitchen sink, where Annie and Kayden were trying to run cold water over the bacon and frying pan. As Kate started to run over to them she slipped on something wet on the floor and fell, sliding across the kitchen floor on her butt. Tony, Kaylee, and Anthony all saw what happened and couldn't help but laugh.

Kate turned towards Tony with a very evil glare. So he immediately stopped laughing and went over to help her up. But as he did, he slipped on the floor as well, falling onto his back.

"Oww, What the-what is this gunk?" Tony asked, as he slowly sat up, the backside of him covered in something wet and sticky.

Kaylee and Anthony continued laughing, this time at both of their parents.

"It's fruit" Kaylee laughed

"What?" Tony asked

"Well Tony, it's obviously fruit" Kate told him, a smug smile on her face.

"Ah-hahha Kate" he said to her, "That's real funny. I heard her say it was fruit. What I meant, is what is it doing on the floor?"

Kayden and Annie finally put the frying pan down in the sink and turned around to look at both of their parents, who were still on the floor, amongst the gunk.

"I'm sorry" Kayden and Annie both said in unison

"We just wanted to make you some breakfast" Kayden told his parents sadly

"I know you were trying to do something nice for us, but you know the rules about the kitchen" Kate said, looking at her two oldest children.

"Yes'mam. No stove or oven cooking without an adult present" Kayden replied

Tony and Kate both smiled at the way he said it. And as Tony looked back up towards the ceiling he noticed that some of the gunk was stuck to the ceiling.

"Uh guys, why is the gunky fruit stuff stuck to the ceiling?" Tony asked

Kate looked at Tony then up to the ceiling and back to Tony before revealing a small smile. And Kayden and Annie just looked at each other, trying to come up with the best way to explain it.

Kayden then looked at his mother and said,

"We were trying to make some fruit smoothies and Anthony wanted to mix it in the blender. So he climbed up on the stool and pressed the mix button, but he forgot to put the lid on it. And before Annie or I could get to him the fruit was already going everywhere"

"Well this is sure a lot of fruit for just one blender full" Kate told him

Annie stepped forward and said,

"We tried to make another one and we got it mixed pretty good, but Kaylee accidently knocked it over and it went all over the floor"

"And I'm guessing that while you guys created this mess you left the bacon cooking on the stove and when you turned back around there was smoke everywhere" Kate asked them

"Yes'mam" Annie and Kayden replied

Then Kate lost it. She couldn't control it any longer. She busted out laughing. This caught everyone else off guard because usually Tony would be the one to start laughing first. Tony looked at her laughing and he got a huge smile on his face before he too started laughing. Anthony and Kaylee had never stopped laughing to begin with so they were still laughing. Kayden and Annie looked at their parents and then looked at each other before huge grins spread across their faces. Kate was only a couple feet away from Kayden and Annie so she reached out and grabbed both of their legs causing them to fall forward into the gunky mess on the floor.

"Mom" they both yelled as they fell

This made everyone laugh even harder and Anthony and Kaylee then ran to where their parents were and they slid across the slimy floor on their knees, laughing the whole time.

After a few minutes of playing around in the slippery mess on the floor Kate got up and said, still laughing,

"Okay guys we really need to get this cleaned up'

"Aww mom"

"Man"

Tony then snuck towards her, on his knees, when she had her back to him and he grabbed her around the knees, getting her to fall forward back into the gunky fruit.

"Tony" she yelled at him, as she rolled over on her back

He smiled as he crawled on top of her and kissed her. And as he did all the kids started giggling at them, including Annie and Kayden. Normally they would be telling them to stop, but the truth was they h ad missed their parents so much the last two weeks that they were glad to have them back, even if they were being mushy with each other.

Then Tony got up and helped Kate up and they looked at the mess that lay ahead of them.

"Where do we start at?" Tony asked Kate

"I have no idea" she answered

They looked around a little trying to figure out the best way to clean it up. Then Kate said,

"Okay, kids you start cleaning up the floor. Get some rags and try to push it all to one pile. Your father and I will take care of the ceiling"

"We will?" he asked

"Yes Tony. We will" she told him

"But I didn't make the mess" he whined

"You played in it didn't you"

"But I-"

"Tony we are cleaning the ceiling, so quit your whining, get up on the island and lets clean it" she told him in a stern, yet motherly voice.

Tony pouted a little more as he helped Kate onto the island, but before he got up on it himself he had an idea.

"I have an idea" he said with a smile

"No Tony, I don't want to know what it is. Just get up here and help me" she told him, but it was too late, he had already walked over to Kaylee and grabbed her legs and began pulling her around the kitchen on her back. Wiping all the gunk up with her, as she laughed.

"TONY" Kate yelled at him, "She's our daughter, not our personal mop"

"Hey it's working, isn't it"

"Do me daddy, do me" Anthony yelled, jumping around.

"No sweetie, you don't need to get anything in your stitches" Kate told him

"That's not fair" he pouted

"Okay, sorry. You guys get back to doing it the right way" Tony told them, as he let go of Kaylee. Then he climbed up on the island to help Kate.

After they had gotten all of it picked up that they could, they just had to mop. But by then the kids were going crazy and Anthony was starting to run around the house chasing Kaylee and they were dropping the fruit gunk everywhere.

"Kids, no, don't run through the house till we get you cleaned up" Kate yelled after them

She and Tony stopped what they were doing and ran after them. Tony grabbing Kaylee and Kate grabbing Anthony. Then they carried them, as carefully as they could, to the bathroom.

"Okay Kate, why don't you give them a bath and I'll mop up the kitchen" Tony suggested

"Okay"

So Tony went to mop up the kitchen, while Kate gave Anthony and Kaylee a bath. Normally Kaylee and Annie would take a bath together, but under these circumstances that wasn't going to work. When Tony got to the kitchen Kayden and Annie were still there, so he picked them up and set them up on the counter so that they were out of the way while he mopped.

"When do we get to take a bath?" Annie asked

"You get one after your brother and sister" he told her

"What about me?" Kayden asked

"Tell you what Scout (Tony's nickname for Kayden), why don't you take one in our bathroom" Tony told him

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Won't mom get mad?"

"I don't think so. Did you not see her this morning. Besides, this is you" Tony told him

"Okay, cool"

"Here jump on. I'll make sure you get through the hallway and bedroom without making a mess" Tony said, as he let Kayden get on his back. He gave Kayden a piggy back ride to his and Kate's bathroom so that he could get cleaned up. Then he went back to the kitchen with Annie.

"Is mom gonna be okay?" Annie asked her father seriously

"Yeah she's gonna be fine, why"

"She's hurt pretty bad. I didn't want to say anything though"

"Yeah she is hurt, but she's going to get better a lot faster now that she is at home with all you guys"

"I'm glad your our dad" she told her father

"Oh yeah why's that? Besides the obvious reason of me being handsome and funny and-"

"Daddy I'm being serious"

"Sorry"

"I'm glad your our dad because we always know that you won't let mom die" she told him seriously, "But sometimes I'm still scared I might not see one of you again"

Tony walked over to his daughter and hugged her, "Well munchkin, you know what? Your mom and I love each other a lot, and we do everything we can to protect each other. And we have great people, like Uncle Gibbs and Uncle Tim, that look out for us too. So you shouldn't worry so much okay."

"Kay"

"And your mom is gonna be fine. She's the strongest and bravest woman I know" he told his daughter with a smile.

"Yeah she is"

"Now I suppose I better finish mopping up before your mother comes out here and kicks my ass for not having this cleaned up"

"Daddy she'll kick your butt if she hears you say bad words in front of us"

"Shhh, I won't tell if you wont" he smiled at her

"So munchkin, did you really miss me?" Tony asked as he finished mopping up the floor.

"Of course daddy. Jackie doesn't let us get away with stuff like you do" she told him with a smile

"So that's the only reason you missed me?" Tony asked sadly, "That hurts" he told her, reaching for his heart.

"Oh please daddy, I'm almost nine. I don't fall for that face or that reaction anymore" she told him, as she crossed her arms in a very Kate like way.

He couldn't help but smile as she did that, looking like a very savvy Kate with her arms crossed, and yet at the same time looking exactly like a charming and savvy DiNozzo.

"I bet you missed this" he said, as he walked towards her wriggling his fingers at her.

"No daddy!" she laughed, "STOP,-don't-tickle-me" she begged as she laughed even harder.

Then he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, still tickling her sides, as he carried her out of the kitchen, down the hallway towards the bathroom. Just as they got to the door, Kate opened it up and out ran Kaylee and Anthony, both only in their underwear.

"Guys, go straight to your rooms and put some clothes on" she yelled after them

"Is she next?" Kate asked, looking at Tony and Annie

"Yep, Kayden's in our bathroom getting cleaned up" Tony replied

"What! Tony, he's going to get it all messy. They have their own bathroom for a reason" she told him, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry hun, but he was all sticky and I didn't know how much longer you were going to be" he told her

"Well you can clean up the mess he leaves"

"Okay" he told her before giving her one of his best smiles

"You're just lucky I love you so much" she told him with a sly smile

"I know. Well here's the next one" he said as he put Annie down, "I'm just gonna finish up the little bit that's left in the kitchen"

"Okay, but check on the little ones on your way to the kitchen to make sure they got dressed" Kate told him as he walked off.

"Okee dokee" he shouted back at her

While Kate got Annie's bath ready for her, Tony stopped in at both bedrooms to make sure the youngest DiNozzo's were getting dressed and not into some type of mischief. He checked on Kaylee first, who he found already dressed and playing with her dolls. But when he stepped into Anthony's bedroom he was nowhere to be found. Just as he started looking, Kate came out of the bathroom.

"Are they dressed?" she asked him, walking back towards the kitchen.

"Kaylee is"

"What about Anthony?"

"Don't know"

"How do you not know Tony"

"I don't know where he is"

"Well he has to be around her somewhere. Although he has gotten pretty good at hiding places" she commented

Just then there was a scream from their bathroom, that sounded just like Kayden. Tony and Kate both looked at each other and then took off down the hall to their bedroom. Just as they got inside their bedroom Anthony, still in his underwear, came running out of their bathroom laughing.

Tony caught him and took him into the bathroom to check on Kayden.

"You all right Scout?" Tony asked

"Anthony flushed the toilet and the water got really-really, cold" Kayden answered, causing Anthony to laugh even harder.

"Alright, that's enough out of you" Tony told his youngest, "Now apologize"

"Daddy"

"Now"

"Sorry Kade"

Then Tony took Anthony out of the bathroom, where Kate was waiting.

"He flushed the toilet and froze Kayden" Tony told her before she even asked.

"That figures"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Obviously it's something you would do" she told him

"Kate that hurts. Maybe when I was younger-"

"Tony you did it to me last month" she told him with a smile

He grinned before responding, "oh yeah"

"Oh my gosh, just go get your son dressed" she laughed at him

So Tony threw Anthony over his shoulder and walked out of their bedroom and into Anthony's.

Then Kate headed back down the hallway to the kitchen. But before she reached the kitchen she heard a door slam. She turned around to see Kayden running to his room in a towel and she smiled.

"Forget something important?" she asked him with a smile

He blushed a little and answered, "If by important you mean all of my clothing, then yes"

She laughed at his response as he shut his door. Then she decided it was her turn to take a shower, so she headed back to her bedroom. She yelled at Tony through Anthony's door.

"I'm taking a shower. Make sure the kids stay out of trouble"

"Will do" he answered from the other side of the door.

Tony finished helping Anthony get dressed and then went into the kitchen. Soon followed by four little helpers. He finished cleaning up the floor and then decided that maybe they should just go out for breakfast. So he sent the kids into the living room to watch some cartoons and he went to talk to Kate.

When he walked into their bedroom, he saw that Kate had already showered and was dressed.

"Hey babe, you wanna go out for breakfast?"

"Looking like this" she said, referring to her bruises and bandages.

"What, you look beautiful" Tony told her, knowing she was talking about her black eye and bandages covering her stitches, but he still thought she looked beautiful.

"Tony don't talk to me like I don't know what I look like" she said harshly

"Kate I'm serious. You are beautiful, no matter what" he smiled at her

"Don't do that"

"What"

"Don't smile at me that way"

"Why"

"Because you know I can't be mad at you or even ignore you when you smile at me that way" she told him

"I know, that's why I'm smiling" he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, before kissing her.

Kate started laughing when they were kissing, so Tony broke away from the kiss.

"Excuse me. Why are you laughing?"

"Because your still covered in dripping fruit and now you smell funny. Like a mixture between Mr. Clean and fruit"

"Way to ruin the moment Katie"

"Yeah I guess I am pretty good at that" she smiled at him

"You know, you forget how crazy it actually gets around here"

"Yeah, are we crazy to have wanted to come back here so fast" she asked him

"Most definitely" he answered with a smile

Kate gave him one last kiss before shooing him into the bathroom to shower. But as she did the smell coming from Tony made her feel sick at her stomach. She placed her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom before Tony and got to the toilet just in time.

"Kate you okay" Tony asked very concerned

"I'm fine. Just don't come near me until you've taken a shower. I think it's the mixture of the cleaning supplies and the fruit" she told him as she walked around him, holding her hand over her mouth and nose, till she got out of their bedroom. Then she went into the living room to watch cartoons with the kids.

Just as Tony came out of the bedroom and was walking down the hall to check to see what the plans were for breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be. It's 10:15 on a Saturday morning" Tony said out loud as Kate opened the door.

As soon as she opened the door, a three year old with dark pig tails flew into her arms.

"Aunt Katie" Piper yelled as she hugged her

"Hey princess" Kate replied, hugging her back and then setting her down and watching her run for Tony.

"Uncle Tony" Piper yelled as she jumped into his open arms.

"Hey squirt" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Then Kate invited Abby and McGee in.

"Oh my gosh Kate, Tim told me what happened. Are you okay?" Abby asked looking over her friend and then giving her a hug.

"Besides the stitches and black eye I should be fine" Kate told her with a smile.

"Well we thought we'd spend the day with you guys, if that's all right. We brought some breakfast, we thought you might not have ate yet" Abby told her

"Oh, Abbs, you're a life saver" Tony said walking over to her, kissing her on the cheek, and taking the bags with food from IHOP.

"Kids Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim brought breakfast" he yelled to the kids as he took the bags to the kitchen.

Abby and Kate were still standing in the entranceway to the living room as five kids came tearing out of the living room to the kitchen, nearly knocking Abby and Kate to the ground.

"Guys no running" Kate yelled after them, but it was too late they were already in the kitchen, when they heard a crashing sound.

Kate and Abby ran into the kitchen to find Tony and McGee on the ground, a couple of chairs knocked over, and the kids piling their plates up with food. Kate and Abby just laughed as they watched their kids trample their husbands to get what food they wanted first.

"I guess their showing you who's boss, huh" Kate smiled

"Funny Kate. You could get them off of us you know" Tony told her

"Why? They're obviously enjoying it, and so are we" she told him, as her and Abby continued laughing.

Then Anthony set his plate down and turned to run at McGee. He jumped and landed on McGee's stomach, smiled, and said,

"Thanks for breakfast Uncle Timmy"

"Don't call me Timmy, and get off" McGee told him, as he picked him up, stood up, and set him back on the ground. Anthony jumped back on McGee's leg and wrapped his arms and legs around his leg and said,

"You're suppose to say your welcome"

"Okay your welcome. Now get off" McGee told him, as he tried to shake him loose.

"Uh that's no use McGee. He's not gonna let go till he's ready. You can thank Tony for teaching him that" Kate told him

"Great. You know Tony he's exactly like you in every way, especially annoying. It's bad enough to have one of you around, and now thanks to you two reproducing we've got two of you" McGee said annoyingly

"Aww thanks McGee. You really think he's just like me?" Tony asked

"Unfortunately yes. He's like your mini-me"

"Cool" Tony laughed

McGee rolled his eyes as he moved to sit down at the table, Anthony still attached to his leg. Eventually Anthony let go so he could eat his own breakfast while the adults ate theirs.

After breakfast everyone went outside to the front yard. Tony, McGee, and the kids began to play some basketball, while Abby and Kate sat on the steps of the front porch and watched them.

"You sure you're okay Kate?" Abby asked her, knowing they were out of earshot of everyone else.

"Yeah Abby. I'll be okay, really. It helps being back home with kids, ya know"

"Yeah"

"So were you glad to have Tim and Piper back full time for the whole week?" Kate asked her friend with a smile.

"Piper yes, Tim not so much" Abby told her with a smile.

They both looked at each other and started laughing. Then Abby commented,

"So it'll be ten years in two weeks, huh"

"What?" Kate asked

"You and Tony's ten year anniversary of your marriage"

"Oh, right, yeah it will be" Kate smiled as she looked back over at Tony and the kids.

"So are you gonna have a big party or what?" Abby asked excitedly

"Probably not, I mean it's just ten years"

"Please Kate, these day ten years is awesome. Besides this is also you and Tony we're talking about" Abby told her with a smile.

"True. I don't know I guess we'll see" Kate told her

Abby, McGee, and Piper stayed all day and into the night. The kids didn't want to stop playing, so they decided to all sit down and watch a movie. They put in the classic movie Ice Age, which everyone, including the adults, liked. But somehow half way through it the kids started falling asleep one by one. By the time the movie was over all five of the kids were asleep. It was nearly 11 PM when the movie was over, so McGee and Abby decided it was time to go. All of the adults stood in the living room looking around at their beautiful children and they couldn't help but smile at them. Kaylee, Piper, and Anthony were all asleep on their stomach's facing the TV, and Kayden was asleep on his back laying longways in front of the TV, with Annie laying on her back, also facing the TV, with her head on Kayden's stomach. McGee stepped around all of them as carefully as he could to get to Piper. He carefully picked her up without waking her and walked back over to the other adults. Him and Abby said their goodbyes before heading home.

Kate and Tony stood watching their kids for a little longer.

"We've got some amazing kids, huh?" Kate commented

"Yeah we do. But you have to remember they've got some amazing parents" Tony told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She smiled as she leaned into him and said, "I guess we better get them to bed"

"Yeah"

They carefully stepped over and around Kayden and Annie so that they could get to Anthony and Kaylee first. Kate carefully picked up Kaylee, while Tony picked up Anthony. Then they carried them to their bedrooms and put them to bed. They then went back to the living room and Tony asked,

"Which one do you want to get?"

"I'll take Kade" she told him

"Okay" he responded, as he carefully scooped Annie up in his arms and walked back to her bedroom.

Kate knelt down and carefully scooped Kayden's head up under one arm and his feet under her other arm and carried him back to his bedroom. Just as she came out of Kayden's room, Tony came out of the girls room. Tony smiled at her before running towards her.

"Tony, no" she laughed, as quietly as she could.

But it was too late, he already scooped her up and carried her back to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them, and locking it. He laid her carefully down on the bed as he began to kiss her. She had her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, each seeing the hunger of not having each other for the past two weeks.

"I've missed you Kate"

"I missed you too Tony" she told him, before they continued to show each other just how much they missed each other.

* * *

A/N: Please keep reviewing! Hope to get the next chapter up around the same time next week. Oh and did anyone even watch Tuesday's episode 'Under Covers'? I saw like the first ten minutes of it and it pissed me off so much I had to turn it off. Did that happen to anyone else? Anyways, thanks for all the great support with this story, ya'll are awesome!


	17. The Week Off

1A/N: Sorry it took me longer to update than I thought it would. I had some major family drama going on and I was distracted for about a week with that. But anyways I can't believe it's already Christmas time. Anyways here's the next chapter. Only one more chapter after this one.

**Ch. 15 The Week Off**

Tony and Kate both thought that Sunday morning came too soon. They woke up entangled in each other and neither one of them wanted to get up, but they knew they had to eventually. It was still fairly early so they decided to take a shower together.

When they had finished showering and changed into some nice dress clothes they headed down the hallway to wake the children. Tony started with Anthony, while Kate went to the girls room. Then she headed to the kitchen to start some breakfast. Once Tony had gotten Anthony up he moved on to Kayden's room and then went to help Kate with the breakfast.

One by one the kids came dragging into the kitchen. They sat down at the table and waited for their breakfast.

"Do we have to go to church today dad?" Annie asked her father

"Yes munchkin, we do" he told her

"Why?" she asked

"Because it's nice to go to church and be thankful for everything you have" he told her

"Like our toys?" Anthony questioned

"No do do head he doesn't mean our toys" Annie told her little brother annoyingly

"No Ace, I mean to thank him for your house and your parents, and even your brothers and sisters" Tony told his youngest child

"Why?" he asked quizzically

"Because Little-T, some kids don't have moms or dads, and some don't even have homes" Kayden told his little brother

Tony and Kate looked at each other and then looked back at Kayden. For such a young kid, he was much wiser than he would sometimes get credit for.

"Why?" Anthony asked again

"Because Ace, some parents don't want their kids anymore, and some of their parents have died and they don't have anyone else to take care of them" Tony told him

"Oh" he replied softly

As they were eating their waffles Anthony looked up at his parents.

"What's up Ace?" Tony asked him

"Did you really want all of us?" he questioned his parents

"Of course sweetie" Kate told him

"Even me?" he asked

"Even you" Kate told him with a smile, "Because if I didn't have you I wouldn't have a mini Tony"

Anthony smiled his best smile when Kate said that and then went back to eating.

After breakfast Tony took Anthony to get him ready for church, while Kate went with the girls. After everyone had gotten dressed Kate looked over everyone, starting with Kayden. He was wearing khaki pants and a dark blue dress shirt. Annie was wearing a cute little blue jean skirt with a red shirt and brown sandals. Kaylee was wearing a pretty green sun dress, which matched her bright green eyes. And Anthony and Tony were dressed exactly alike. They both had on black dress pants and a green dress shirt on, which matched their deep green eyes. Kate smiled at the two of them, then walked up to Tony and whispered in his ear,

"Very sexy" and she reached behind him and slapped his butt, then winked as she stepped back.

He smiled before saying,

"Okay kids let's go"

As they walked out of the house Kate stopped to lock the door and Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You know you look pretty sexy yourself" he told her

"Tony I'm just wearing a black skirt and a blue blouse" she told him

"Mmm, but you still look hot" he told her

"Okay, Tony, we are going to church, stop that" she laughed at him.

"Mom, dad, lets go" Annie yelled from the driveway.

So they all piled into their Lincoln Navigator and headed to church.

When they got home an hour later they made some lunch and then decided to take the kids to the zoo for the afternoon.

That night when Tony and Kate were lying in bed Kate came up with an idea.

"What if we have a barbecue Saturday"

"What? Why?" Tony asked cluelessly

"I don't know. I just thought it would be fun. We could invite Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Jen, Ducky, and Palmer"

"Does that mean we would be in charge of catering it?" he asked

"Well the barbecue yes, but Abby and Jen and some of the others could bring the side dishes" she told him

"Hmmm, sure why not, it might be fun" he told her with a smile

Tony rolled over on top of Kate and pinned her down,

"You know what else would be fun" he suggested with a smile

"Tony not now, I'm not in the mood" she told him

"Aww, comeon, why not?" he whined, putting on his puppy face

"Because I'm trying to plan the barbecue right now" she told him seriously

"Are you saying that's more important than your husband?"

"Well...yes" she told him smugly

"Ouch, that hurts Kate" Tony said, as Kate rolled her eyes to his reply

"How about if we wrestle and whoever gets pinned down first has to do what the other person wants?" he asked

"That's a real mature solution to our disagreement, Tony"

"Fine, your no fun" he said as he pouted.

Just as Tony began to sit up Kate quickly saw her opportunity, so she grabbed Tony's wrist and flipped him backwards on the bed so that she was now laying on top of him.

Tony smiled as he said, "That's not fair Kate"

"Why? You had already gotten off of me, right?" She said with a smile

"But I wasn't ready, I thought you didn't want to wrestle" he whined

"Well as Gibbs would say, you should be prepared for anything at anytime"

"Aww Kate, don't talk about Gibbs when we're in bed. Better yet lets never talk about him in our bedroom" he told her

"Well no matter what, I win" she said smugly, "And I want to plan the barbecue" she told him as she got off of him and sat back up against the headboard, notepad in hand.

Tony remained on his back at the foot of his bed speechless. He had just been defeated by his wife, again. 'Damn I should have been prepared' he thought to himself.

Kate watched his facial expressions and she knew he was cursing himself for not being prepared and she couldn't help but smile. She quietly put the notepad on the night stand and then crawled over to him and got back on top of him, straddling him, and smiling.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Did you really think I would rather plan a barbecue than roll around in bed with you" she asked him in a low sexy voice.

"But you-" he swallowed

"Tony you should know by now I just do things like that to make you squirm. I enjoy teasing you like that" she told him with a smile.

"Yeah well I don't want-" he began, but was cut off by Kate's lips meeting his.

The next morning they got up and rushed the kids to school before going back home to relax. It seemed weird for them to be at home on a Monday morning, together, with no kids. Tony got bored after watching TV for awhile and then bugging Kate, so she sent him to the store right after lunch to pick up some beer and wine for the barbecue.

While he was gone Kate stayed at home to pay all the bills that had come in over the week. When she opened the last bill, it was Tony's credit card. She gasped when she saw the amount he had charged to it. $2,000 at a hotel, plus another $500 at a jewelry store.

About an hour or so later Tony walked through the front door whistling and carrying a box of beer, with some wine bottles in a bag on top of the beer.

"Hey beautiful, I'm back" he said out loud as he walked into the kitchen.

But when he entered the kitchen he saw a very pissed off Kate sitting at the kitchen table with some kind of paper in her hand.

'Great, now what have I done?' he thought to himself, as he set the beer and wine down on the floor.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" he asked nervously

She didn't answer him but instead just glared at him as angrily as she could, because she knew that scared the crap out of him.

He swallowed and took a deep breath trying to decide whether to say something else. He hated when she was this upset, because it really did scare him. But he decided to say something.

"Babe"

She got up and walked closer to him, still with the same angry glare on her face, and he stepped backwards, scared of what she was going to do, and he bumped into the counter.

She threw the bill at him, hitting him in the face with it, and asked angrily,

"What the hell is that?"

He caught it after it hit him in the face and looked at it, and his eyes got wide, and he gasped,

"You weren't supposed to-"

"I wasn't supposed to find out" she yelled

"No"

"Ughh" she yelled as she turned to walk down the hallway.

"Wait Kate, let me explain" he said turning to face her

She spun back around and marched back towards him, and he jumped back as she got closer, because he could see how angry she was.

"Go ahead Tony, try me"

"How about we move to another room without any sharp objects" Tony said, seeing how close she was to the butcher knives.

"Don't be stupid Tony, I wouldn't stab you"

"You wouldn't?"

"No you idiot, I'd shoot you"

He gulped before turning to walk towards the living room,

"How bout we talk in the living room?"

"Tony, there shouldn't be anything to talk about, except you just giving me the reason for your spending $2000 at a high dollar hotel" she said angrily

"I'll tell you in the living room" he said, trying to coax her that way.

"Fine, but don't touch me" she told him harshly as he had reached his hand out to her.

"Right" he responded

When they got into the living room Tony looked at kate and said,

"Why don't you sit down"

She didn't answer, but instead remained standing, with her arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Okay then, why don't you remain-"

"DiNozzo spit it out" she yelled at him

"Truth is I would rather not tell you"

Kate walked up to him and stared him in the eyes,

"Why?"

"Because if I tell you it will mess everything up"

Kate slanted her eyes even more at him, before punching him in the gut and walking away.

"Okay then-" Tony said, catching his breath, "-That went well"

Kate slammed the door to their bedroom, making Tony jump. He sat down on the couch and tried to decide whether or not to tell her why he had charged that much to his credit card. 'Damn it you idiot, you knew that bill would be coming. You should have been prepared' he cursed to himself.

Meanwhile Kate was in the bedroom thinking about what Tony did, or why he would have charged that much. She began to run different scenarios through her head. Then she thought about the hotel. It was a very high class, savvy hotel, and she remembered telling Tony that she had always wished she could stay there, even if it was just for one night. Then it hit her, she thought she had figured it out. She came out of her bedroom and went down the hallway to the living room. She saw Tony sitting on the couch and he had his back to her.

"I'm sorry" she said, making him jump, yet again.

"Geeze Kate. You know I don't like it when people sneak up on me" he told her, as he turned sideways on the couch to look at her.

"Sorry, about everything" she told him, still standing there.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked

"I think I know why you charged that much at that hotel" she said, walking over to him slowly.

"Why did I?" he asked

"I think you did it for our anniversary. I'm not sure what you have planned, but I think that's part of it" she said, as she got to the back of the couch.

Tony took her hand in his and laced their fingers together and then looked up at her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Well it was" she smiled, "Besides I don't know everything"

He smiled and asked, "So you're not mad"

"No, as long as it is for our anniversary"

"You have no idea" he smiled as he pulled her over the couch, laid down on top of her, and kissed her.

"I love you Tony"

"I love you too, Kate"

Then Kate thought about the kids and jumped up, pushing Tony off of her onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh it's 3:30"

"And?" Tony said from the floor.

"The kids got out of school at 3:15" she told him, jumping off the couch and running to grab the keys to the car.

"Wait for me" Tony yelled after her

As Kate broke every traffic law there was, Tony couldn't help but comment,

"Geeze Kate, I think you've ridden with Gibbs too much"

They got to school and thankfully there were still a group of kids waiting for their parents. As soon as they pulled into the parking lot, they saw their kids walk over to them. As they piled in, Annie was the first one to speak,

"Well, I see you almost forgot us"

"No" Tony stated

"C'mon dad, it's 3:45, we got out thirty minutes ago. I'm willing to forgive you because it's a Monday. But seriously you guys aren't even working today. You always remember us when you are working. So tell me what possibly could have distracted you on a day that you have absolutely nothing to do?" Kayden commented, looking from his dad to his mom

"You know what...You guys put your seatbelts on and be quiet" Tony told them

"Good answer" Kate told him sarcastically

"Fine, but you guys have ruined the surprise" Tony said, turning to look at the kids

"What surprise?" Annie asked excitedly

"The vacation I promised you guys"

"Where are we going?" Kayden asked

"We were thinking about getting a house for a week at Virginia Beach" Tony told them, shocking not only his kids, but his wife as well.

"Tony" Kate began

"Now, now, we might as well tell them" he told her with a smile

"That's awesome"

"When do we leave?"

"Cool"

"Whoa, slow down guys. One at a time, youngest to oldest, one question, go" Tony said

"Can Hobie come?" Anthony asked

"No"

"When are we going?" Kaylee asked

"When school is out for the summer" answered Tony

"Just the six of us?" asked Annie

"Yep"

"And no phone calls or emergencies from work?" asked Kayden

"No phone calls"

As Kate drove back to the house, all the kids could talk about was the going to the beach for a week.

That night after dinner, while the kids were getting ready for bed, Kate looked at Tony and said,

"I can't believe you told them we were going to Virginia Beach for a whole week"

"Well I did promise them a vacation before we went undercover"

"I know, but Tony, that's going to be expensive. Besides we haven't even asked Gibbs if we can have off. You know there are two of us, not one, that he has to give vacation too"

"Well if he only lets one of us off I'll go with the kids since it was my idea" he tole her with a smile

"Tony" she said as she punched him in the arm

"I'm just kidding, I don't want to go without you" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Really?"

"Yeah, because then I wouldn't get to see you in that black bikini that you look so hot in"

"Tony" she yelled at him playfully, as she punched him again in the arm.

The rest of the week went by fairly smooth. When Thursday came around it was time for Anthony and Kate to get their stitches out. So Kate took Anthony out of school at lunch time and she, Tony, and Anthony went out to eat for lunch. Then Kate dropped Tony at the house because the sight of blood and stitches being removed usually made him woozy.

Then Kate and Anthony went to the Doctor and he checked Kate and Anthony out to make sure everything looked good before sitting Anthony up on the table to remove his stitches first.

"Is it gonna hurt mom?"

"Maybe a little bit sweetie, but you squeeze my hand if it hurts, okay" she told him, taking his hand in hers.

"Kay"

With that the Doctor removed his stitches quite easily and Anthony only squeezed Kate's hand only one time.

"Okay Mrs. DiNozzo, your turn" the Doctor told her

Anthony scooted over so that his mother could sit next to him on the table, and he looked up at her and said,

"You can squeeze my hand if it hurts"

She smiled down at him. She could just imagine Tony being that way at that age, even though he wasn't really close to his parents, and it melted her heart.

"Thanks Little-T"

This time Anthony was the one to take his mothers hand in his. Once the Doctor was done they both jumped off the table and Anthony said,

"That wasn't so bad mommy"

"No it wasn't"

They thanked the Doctor, payed, and then left. Kate stopping at the ice cream shop to get herself and Anthony an ice cream before heading home.

That afternoon Tony and Kate were watching the kids play outside through their living room window. They were laughing at Kayden and Annie playing soccer against each other. Then all of the sudden they saw Hobie run by on the sidewalk, a rope attached to his collar pulling a long board skateboard with Anthony and Kaylee both sitting on it, holding on for dear life. Tony and Kate both ran out the front door to stop them, but it was too late. The skateboard hit a rock and Anthony and Kaylee flew off and landed on the sidewalk.

"Kids" Tony yelled, as him and Kate ran as fast as they could down the street to where they fell.

They both got there at the same time and sat their kids up, looking over them.

"Are you guys okay?" Kate asked, looking over Kaylee carefully

"I think I'm hurt" Kaylee said

"Me too" added Anthony

That's when they lifted up their arms and Tony and Kate saw that their elbows were completely scraped up and bleeding, as well as their knees. Luckily they had been wearing their helmets, so their heads were okay. Kate picked up Kaylee and Tony got Anthony and they carried them back to the house and inside to the bathroom. They sat both of them on the counter as they got out the first aid kit.

Kate began to clean up Anthony's cuts first. He had a pretty good gash on his left knee and really bad, almost burn, on his right elbow.

"You know Little-T, we just got back from having your stitches removed, you need to be more careful" Kate told her youngest as she bandaged him up.

"I wore my helmet" he told her with a smile

She couldn't help but smile at that comment and said,

"Yes you did, good boy" she told him as she kissed the top of his head.

Then she began to clean up Kaylee's cuts. Hers weren't quite as bad as Anthony's, but that was because he helped to break her fall since she was behind him. She had a pretty bad burn on her right knee, but a smaller gash on her right elbow. After Kate finished bandaging Kaylee, she looked at her two youngest and said,

"Will you two try and be more careful, don't do something that might hurt you real bad, kay?"

"Okay" Kaylee answered

"I don't know what will hurt me" Anthony stated as he jumped off the bathroom counter and ran back outside.

Kaylee was still looking at her mother before she asked,

"Am I gonna have a scar?"

"I don't know sweetie, maybe" Kate answered

"I don't want any scars"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't try anything that Anthony does" she told her with a smile

"But he said it would be fun"

"And was it?" Kate asked

"Uh-huh, until I fell" Kaylee told her with a smile.

Kate just shook her head as she helped Kaylee off the counter.

"You know what baby girl, you should just have fun, don't worry about your scars" Tony told his little girl.

"But daddy I wanna be pretty when I grow up"

Tony and Kate smiled at each other before Tony bent down to Kaylee's level and said,

"Well you're already a very pretty girl, which tells me that you're gonna grow up to be a beautiful young woman"

"Really?"

"Yep. You know how else I know you're gonna be beautiful when you get older"

"How?" she questioned

"Because you look just like your mother and she is very beautiful. And you know your mom has some scars, but I still love her and I still think she is very beautiful."

Kaylee giggled a little as her father mentioned how beautiful her mother was. Then she leaned forward and kissed Tony on the cheek.

"Love you daddy" she said as she ran down the hall and back outside to play.

Tony stood up and watched his little girl run back outside before he said,

"She's definitely gonna be a little heartbreaker"

"Looks like she already is" Kate commented, talking about Tony.

"Well she is my baby girl" he told her

"Well one day she's going to grow up and start dating, and she's not going to want you around all the time" Kate told him

"Not if I have anything to do with it" Tony stated protectively, "Besides she's only six, let's not rush things"

Kate smiled at Tony as they went back outside to play with the kids.

Before they knew it Saturday was upon them and it was time for the barbecue. Gibbs and Jen arrived first because they were never late for anything.

"Uncle Gibbs" Kaylee yelled as she ran and lept into his arms.

"Umph, hey beautiful" he said to her as he kissed her cheek, "I think you've grown since the last time I saw you" he told her as he set her back down.

"Uncle Gibbs, Aunt Jen" Annie yelled as she ran down the hall to the front door to greet them.

They all hugged each other and Gibbs looked at Annie and said,

"Hey Spunky, you still playing pranks on people?"

"Of course"

He winked at her before she ran off to play. Jen just looked at Gibbs and shook her head as she headed to the kitchen to help Kate get the food ready. Gibbs then headed out to the backyard where he found Tony and the boys already barbecuing.

"Hey Uncle Gibbs" Kayden said as Gibbs walked over to them

"Hey Scout, you still playing soccer?"

"Yes sir" Kayden answered

"Hey Boss" Tony said

"DiNozzo. You sure you're qualified to be barbecuing?" Gibbs asked with a smile

"No, but the wife ordered me to. And I've learned to not cross her" Tony told Gibbs with a smile

"Uncle Gibbs" Anthony yelled running over to him

"Hey Little-T, how's you're head?" Gibbs asked

"Look, I've got a cool scar. But dad said once my hair grows back out you won't see it" Anthony told him as he turned around so Gibbs could see the back of his head

"Yep that's a cool scar" Gibbs told him

"Can I show you something" Anthony asked the older man

"Sure"

So Anthony took Gibbs by the hand and led him inside to his bedroom.

"Look I got another one" Anthony told him, pointing to two model planes on his dresser. One that Gibbs had given him when he was in the hospital and the other one he had gotten from Tony and Kate the day he got his stitches removed.

"Wow that's very cool, you going to collect them?" Gibbs asked the young boy

"Uh-huh. I just wanted to show you" Anthony told him as they walked back down the hallway to go outside. But as they got to the backdoor, the front door opened and McGee, Abby, and Piper came in.

"Piper" Anthony yelled to her. Piper took off running towards him and they went out into the backyard to play. McGee followed them and took a couple of beers for Tony, Gibbs, and himself, while the women stayed in the kitchen to talk, while they waited for Ducky and Palmer to arrive.

A few minutes later Ducky and Gibbs arrived and so everyone ended up moving outside. While the men were barbecuing, drinking beer, and telling jokes. The women sat at the picnic table with a glass of wine, talking, and watching the kids play. About twenty minutes later the barbecue was done so the women went inside and brought out the side dishes and they set up everything on a cardboard table. While they were getting everything ready Jen noticed the bandages on Anthony and Kaylee's knees and elbows.

"What happened to those two?" she asked, catching all the adults attention.

Tony and Kate smiled at each other before Tony said,

"Well Anthony seems to think he lives in a bubble. Like bubble boy only-"

"TONY" everyone yelled at him

"Fine geeze, I just thought you'd like to hear why-"

"Tony just tell them what happened" Kate told him

"Fine. Anthony and Kaylee decided to have Hobie pull them on a skateboard and they hit a rock and" Tony told them, turning and pointing at his two youngest.

"Like father like son" Kate said with a smile

"Like mother, like daughter" Tony countered back

"You guys have got your hands full" McGee said with a laugh

"You know Caitlin, you are going to have to watch our young Anthony very closely, because I have a feeling he is going to turn out exactly like his father" Ducky told her with a smile

"And what's wrong with that?" Tony questioned, causing everyone either to laugh or roll their eyes.

"And on that note, maybe we should eat" Kate said, receiving nods from everyone.

They rounded up the kids and got them situated first at their own little kid sized picnic table. Then it was the adults turn to fix their plates and eat at their picnic table.

Once they finished eating they sat around talking for awhile, watching the kids playing. Then about half an hour later the kid started throwing around a football, so Tony and Kate went to join them and of course Gibbs couldn't sit that out, and to McGee's surprise Abby wanted to join them. So they picked teams, Kayden and Annie got to be the captains and by the end it was Gibbs, Kate, Kayden, and Piper vs. Tony, Abby, Annie, Kaylee, and Anthony.

The other adults sat and watched their little game of what was supposed to be flag football. Gibbs was supposed to guard Abby, Kate and Tony had each other, Annie and Kayden, and then Kaylee and Anthony had Piper.

Everyone laughed when Kate scored the first touchdown on a pass from Gibbs. She caught the ball and threw Tony completely off balance as she ran and scored the touchdown.

"Good job Tony" Abby commented

"Geeze dad" Annie said

"Hey I was just letting them feel like they had the edge on us. Don't worry that's the only touchdown they're gonna get" he told his team

"It better be dad" Annie told him seriously

When he turned back around to face the other team, there were smirks plastered on all of their faces, including Piper's

"You guys just wait. You have no idea what's in store for you" Tony told them

"Bring it dad" Kayden told him with a smile

"Yeah Tony bring it" Kayden added with a smile

"Oh it's on baby" Tony replied smiling back at her and Kayden.

A few minutes later Annie scored a touchdown on a pass from Tony.

"Yeah baby, that's my girl" Tony said out loud as she scored the touchdown.

"It's been brought now" Annie told Kayden, with her hands on her hips.

Everyone watching the game couldn't help but laugh at Annie's reaction, as well as the look on Kayden's face.

The game continued on for about another twenty minutes without another touchdown being scored. Then Kate caught a pass from Kayden and turned to run when she was taken down by Tony. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took her to the ground with him, landing on top of her and keeping her pinned down.

"Hey that's an illegal move, I call a flag on that play. We're playing flag football, not tackle dad" Kayden told him as he ran over to his mom and dad, who were still laying on the ground.

"Yeah dad you cheated" Annie told him, as she stood next to Kayden.

"Hey I stopped her didn't I" Tony commented

"Yeah Tony you did, I guess that you knew you'd never be able to catch up with her once she took off, so you did the only thing you knew would work" Gibbs said, smiling when he finished talking.

Once again everyone watching laughed, especially at Gibbs' comment.

"Hey I could have caught up with her" Tony whined

"Sure you could honey, if I were walking" Kate smiled at him

After she had said that he leaned down and kissed her in front of everyone, receiving means from almost everyone.

"Eww mom, dad" Kayden whined

"Daddy don't do that in public" Annie told him

Kaylee giggled and covered her eyes, while Anthony and Piper laughed and pointed at them.

"Seriously DiNozzo, Todd, we're trying to play a game here. Will you two grow up, you've got guests remember?" Gibbs said to them

With that Tony got up and grabbed Kate's hands to help her up. They set a new play up and Kate's team got to move forward five extra steps which put them only a few feet from their touchdown line. Gibbs got the ball and tossed it carefully to Piper, who caught it and tried to make a run for the touchdown line, but just before she got there, Anthony tagged her.

After that play it was Tony's team's ball. Tony made a long pass to Abby, who caught it and took off running, and ran smack into Gibbs who tagged her. Then Tony threw it to Anthony who caught it but was tagged right away by Piper. Then Annie threw the ball to Kaylee on the next play, but when she saw Piper running at her, she tossed it to her dad. Tony caught it and turned to run, but ran into Kate, who flipped him and landed on top of him.

"How do you like that, stud?" she questioned with a smile, still laying on top of him.

"Mom, now you cheated, but that was really cool, you totally nailed him" Kayden told her

"Thanks that's what he get for tackling me" she told her kids

"You two are worse than the kids, you know that. At least they play by the rules" Gibbs told his two agents.

"Sorry" Kate said, sitting up, still on top of Tony.

"Can we get back to the game guys?" Abby asked

"Let's raise the challenge and make it tackle" Tony suggested, smiling up at Kate

"Tony someone's going to get hurt, especially the kids" Kate told him

"We can play tackle without making it too rough. You just have to tackle carefully, what do you guys say?" he questioned looking from Kate to the kids.

"Cool" Annie said

"Yeah" agreed Anthony

"Tony you have seen what real football is like, right?" Abby questioned

"And you do know what real tackling is right?" Gibbs asked

"Very funny guys. I just thought you'd like to raise the stakes, but if you're too scared, I understand" Tony said, instantly regretting what he had said when Kate jabbed her elbow down into his ribs.

Then Gibbs and Kate looked at each other and Gibbs gave a slight nod.

"You're on" Kate told Tony looking down directly into his eyes. Then she got up off of him and as Tony was getting up Gibbs said,

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into"

So they continued on with the game, this time tackling instead of just tagging.

When Tony's team had the ball, Annie had thrown it to him and Kayden jumped onto Tony, trying to knock him down, but it was no use, Tony kept running with Kayden latched onto his back, until Kate caught up and took Tony down.

They had been playing for almost an hour and a half, when their cheering squad suggested a half time break. The team's agreed and they all took a fifteen minute break. Then it was back to the "field" for some more playing time.

This time Tony's team had the ball and he launched it to Abby who saw Gibbs coming for her and tossed it to Anthony who scored a touchdown.

"Yeah, shoooww meee the mooneeey" Anthony yelled, as he threw the ball down and did a little dance.

Everyone laughed and shook their heads as he did this and Gibbs looked at Tony and said,

"He's so much like you it's scary"

Tony grinned before picking Anthony up and throwing him in the in the air.

"You guys just wait" Kayden said with a smile.

"Whatever Kade" Annie said, rolling her eyes

Then on the very next play Kate threw the ball to Gibbs who took off in a dead sprint down the field right before Tony and Abby were about to tackle him he tossed it to Piper, who was standing on the touchdown line.

"Yes baby girl" Gibbs yelled to her

"I scored a touchdown mama" Piper told her mother with a smile.

"Yes you did baby" she replied with a smile

The game went on for about another half an hour, before people started getting hungry again, so the cheering squad said whoever scored the next touchdown wins.

So then it was ll on. The game went for another twenty minutes and people were getting tackled right and left, and scrapes and bruises were forming on everyone. Then when Kate's team had the ball Gibbs threw the ball, and Kate threw Tony off by pretending to jump out to catch it and so he jumped with her and they both went down, as Kayden jumped into the air and caught the ball. He ran a few feet, Annie right on his tail, and when he could feel she jumped at him, he also jumped and landed right over the touchdown line, Annie still attached to his legs as they hit the ground.

"Yeah, that's my boy" Kate yelled, as she jumped up from the ground and ran towards him, picking him up and swinging him around. Then Gibbs picked him up and sat him on his shoulders.

"What do you think about that Tony?" Kate questioned with a smile.

"I think you just got lucky" he told her

"Sorry dad, I should have stopped him" Annie said, looking up at her father.

"Hey munchkin, you did great, okay" he told her, "It was just a game"

She nodded without looking up at him. So he bent down and started to tickle her.

"We had fun right?" he asked as he kept tickling her.

"Yeah" she laughed as he continued tickling her before throwing her over his shoulder and walking over to Gibbs and Kate.

When he stopped in front of Gibbs, Tony looked up at Kayden on Gibbs's shoulders and said,

"Good job son"

"Thanks dad, sorry you lost" he replied

"No you're not" Tony responded

Kayden, Kate, and Gibbs had huge smiles on their faces.

Tony looked up at Annie and said,

"I have a feeling we are going to be hearing about this for awhile"

"Yeah but there were four of us and only two of them, so they will always be outnumbered" she told her father, referring to her brothers and sister and parents.

"That's true. So they better watch out" Tony said with a smile

Then they all walked back over to their cheering squad, Tony put Annie down, and Gibbs set Kayden back on the ground. Then they had some dinner, and the adults talked for awhile, while the kids played. Then around 8 PM everyone started to leave and by 8:45 everyone was gone and they had cleaned up.

After they got the kids into bed, Tony and Kate stayed up for awhile watching TV in the living room.

"I don't know about you, but I'm kinda hurtin after today's game" Tony said to Kate

"Yeah, me too, and I have a feeling we are really going to be feeling the effects tomorrow" she told him

"Yeah I think we are going to be sorry we played tackle"

"And whose idea was it"

"You could have said no" he told her

"Right and listen to you tease us for the rest of the game. I don't think so" she told him with a smile

"Think the kids will be hurting tomorrow?" Tony asked

"I don't know, but I'm sure they will have some bruises. People will probably think they have been abused or something" Kate told him

"Honey you worry too much" he told her

"And you don't worry enough" she countered back

He smiled before asking,

"You ready for next week?"

"I am kinda excited. Considering I know where we are going, I still don't know what you have planned" she answered

"I think you'll enjoy it" he told her with a smile

"I'm sure I will" she replied

Then they went back to watching TV before going to bed and waiting for next weekend.

* * *

A/N: Once again sorry for the wait, just one more chapter left in this series. Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I will get the final chapter up within the next couple of weeks, but it definitely will be up before Christmas. Please review! Thanks again. 


	18. The Anniversary Surprise

1A/N: Sorry this took me awhile to update and turned out a lot longer than I anticipated. Anyways lots of you were wondering if this was the last of the story I was writing. However it is only the last in this series. I intend to do a sequel sometime around the first of the year. I want to write about the children and the family as they grow, so this particular story could go on for quite awhile if I stick with it, which I will try my hardest to do, and as long as I keep getting great reviews:) Anyways here's the final chapter of this story.

**Ch. 16 The Anniversary Surprise**

Before they knew it the weekend of Tony and Kate's anniversary had arrived. It was Friday, the day before their actual anniversary and Kate still had no idea what all Tony had in store. That afternoon she left work at 3 PM because she had her annual Doctor's appointment at 3:30. So she picked up her kids, her niece and nephew, and dropped them all off with her sister-in-law while she went to her appointment. After the Doctor had done her exam he left to check the results of everything. When he came back in he had a very serious look on his face and it scared her.

"Is something wrong, Dr.?" she asked

"Depends on how you look at it" he answered, "Have you been feeling sick any?"

"A couple of times, but it was nothing serious"

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yourself Mrs. DiNozzo" he commented with a smile

"Oh my gosh, don't tell me I'm-Aren't I too old?" she asked startled

"Well Mrs. DiNozzo you're about eight weeks pregnant"

"Eight weeks? I've been so busy the past couple of months that I hadn't even noticed that I missed my period"

"It happens, however, you are almost 40 and women over the age of 35 are at higher risk for complications during pregnancy, especially in their late thirties. Of course I have been your Dr. since you got pregnant with Kayden and the only birth that you had problems with was Annie. But still, knowing you had the problems that you did with her we will need to monitor you more carefully"

"But the baby should be okay, right?" Kate asked concerned

"You're healthy and fit, and since your other children turned out okay, I think everything should be okay, but I can't make any promises" he told her with a smile

"Thank you Dr." she replied with a smile

"I'll see you for another checkup in about a month, okay" he told her as they both exited the examining room.

"Okay" Kate replied with a slight smile

As Kate was driving back home she couldn't help but wonder what Tony was going to think. When they had first gotten married they had talked about having kids, but she had only wanted two, maybe three kids. Whereas Tony wanted a bigger family with three or four kids. Then after they had Kayden and Annie so close in age she had decided that she wanted to have another one. They actually hadn't planned on Anthony, he was a bit of a surprise. Of course nowhere near the surprise that this one was, or was going to be. But when they had found out about Anthony she and Tony were both very excited, even Kayden and Annie. Of course Kayden had hoped it was a boy so he could have a brother, although now he would probably take it back, knowing the way Anthony turned out.

Kate laughed to herself as she thought about that and her family. She loved the way her family was, but she knew that since she had gotten pregnant that this baby was meant to be part of this family. She knew that Tony would probably be excited, but then again they had talked about having more children when Anthony was a baby, but they decided the family was perfect just the way it was, with three females and three males.

When she arrived at home she was greeted by the kids, the dog, and Tony. When she was fixing supper Anthony came into the kitchen and said that he was hungry.

"Supper will be ready in about thirty minutes Little-T"

"Can't I have a snack till then?" he asked sweetly

"No it will spoil your dinner"

"Please" he pleaded with her

"Anthony I know you and you will spoil your dinner with whatever you eat" she told him

He sat down on the chair at the table and crossed his arms and stuck his lips out in a little pout and Kate couldn't help but smile, he could be such a little stinker.

"Your not going to get anything that way" she told him

But Anthony didn't move. He sat in that same position until Kate heard Kaylee yelling for her down the hall, and ran to see what she needed. Right after she left the kitchen Anthony got down from the chair and went over to the freezer. He opened it up and saw a box of popsicle's, so he opened one up and began eating it as fast as he could with the freezer door still open. Right before he was about to finish it Kate walked back into the kitchen and saw Anthony with his head in the freezer.

"What are you doing in there Anthony?" she asked

He jumped a little before answering, "Nothing"

"Well then get out of there and close the door" she told him

He shut the door and kept his back to her since he stuffed the last piece of popsicle in his mouth and he didn't want her to see it. But Kate noticed how he was acting and said,

"Anthony Colton DiNozzo turn around right now"

"I can't" he replied the best he could without the piece of popsicle falling out of his mouth.

"You ate something didn't you. I can tell by the way you just answered me, now turn around" she told him sternly

So Anthony spun around to face her quickly and then spun back around after she had seen his face and ran down the hall to his bedroom. Kate smiled when she saw him. His mouth had red popsicle juice all around it and it was obvious he was trying his hardest not to let the piece of cold popsicle fall out of his mouth. And when he turned around and ran towards his bedroom she couldn't help but laugh.

So then she went down the hall and called for Tony but she couldn't get an answer. So she reverted by calling him by his full name,

"Anthony Michael DiNozzo"

"What?" he whined coming out of their bedroom

"I need your assistance with your son" she told him with a grin that Tony knew to mean one of their kids had been up to no good.

"What did Anthony do?" he asked, automatically knowing it was him.

"You'll see" she said as she walked up to her youngest son's door with Tony right behind her.

She opened the door to find Anthony hiding under the covers of his bed and she couldn't help but smile. At least he knew he was in trouble. Then she went in and sat down on the bed beside her son, while Tony stood next to the bed.

"Anthony take the covers off" Kate told her youngest sternly

He didn't respond at all, so Tony spoke up,

"Do as your mother says Anthony"

A few seconds later Anthony slowly pulled the covers down off of his face and Tony had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Now he knew what Kate meant, because he instantly knew that Anthony had been in the popsicle box, because of the red popsicle juice all over his mouth and chin.

"Anthony didn't I tell you not to eat anything before dinner?" Kate asked him

He nodded but didn't answer out loud.

"Then why did you eat a popsicle after I told you not to?" she asked him

He shrugged his shoulder but still didn't say anything.

"Anthony answer your mother by speaking, please" Tony told him

"I don't know, I was hungry" he said sadly

"I told you it was going to be ready in a little bit" his mother said

"I'm sorry mommy" he told her looking up with that exact same sad puppy face that Tony would give her.

She smiled slightly and said,

"Well since you already had your desert I guess you can just come eat your vegetables and not worry about the other stuff we have for dinner"

Anthony squinched up his face at the idea of just eating vegetables and said,

"Can't I just not have dinner?"

"Nope sorry bud, when you eat desert before dinner, it's stated that you then must eat nothing but vegetables" Tony told him

Anthony's face was still squinched up and he said,

"But I don't like vegetables"

"Well that's part of your punishment. The other part of your punishment is that you cant have any more popsicle for the rest of the week" Kate told him

"But-"

"No buts Anthony, you heard your mother. Now lets go get you cleaned up for dinner" Tony told his son as he pulled back the rest of the covers and followed Anthony out of the bedroom, to the bathroom.

As they walked out of the bedroom Kate started laughing. Not only at Anthony, but at the fact that she was going to have another baby. And knowing her luck she would wind up with another little Tony.

Later that night after the kids had been put to bed, and Tony and Kate were in bed, Tony asked,

"So did your appointment go okay?"

"Yeah...everything's fine" she told him hesitantly

"You sure, cause you've been acting a little weird tonight"

"Well our anniversary is tomorrow and I'm kind of excited and nervous at the same time" she smiled at him, hoping he would buy it.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, trust me, you're gonna love it" he told her with a smile, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him and kissing her neck.

"I know" she replied

"I love you babe"

"I lover you too" she responded, as they both closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning the kids woke them up around 8 AM jumping on the bed. When Tony and Kate opened their eyes Annie and Kayden were standing beside Kate's side of the bed with flowers and a card.

"Happy Anniversary" they said in unison

"Guys you didn't have to do anything" Kate told her children as she smiled at them

"We didn't really do much. I got the flowers from the front yard and Kayden drew the card that we all signed" Annie told her mother with the same smile as her father.

Tony and Kate sat up in bed and as Tony finally got Kaylee and Anthony to stop jumping Kate examined the card that her nine year old had designed for them. The front of the card had the simple, yet decorative words of Happy 10th Anniversary. Kate smiled as she read the words inside the card.

_To the best parents in the world. May the next ten years be filled with just as much love and happiness._

_Love the best four kids in the world_

She smiled at each child's signature. Then she picked up a piece of paper that was inside the card. It was a picture of Kate and Tony that Kayden had drawn. It was sketched beautifully with just Tony and Kate's faces, both with big smiles on their faces. Kate was amazed at the detail Kayden had put into it.

"I love it guys, it's beautiful" Kate told her children, slightly teary eyed as she leaned over to give Kayden and Annie a hug.

"This is a beautiful picture Kade" she told him with a smile, receiving one in return from her son.

Kate took the flowers and put them in a vase on her dresser. Then they got dressed and had breakfast. Then Tony took the kids outside and played with them as Kate watched from inside. As she watched them, she thought back to when Gibbs found out about them, the proposal, and the wedding.

_Flashback:_

_Tony and Kate had been together for about six months and the only person that had found out was Abby, because well, she's Abby. She had found out after only a month. She'd guessed that Kate was dating someone new, because she was so happy. And even though her and Tony still argued Abby could tell they were enjoying it even more than usual and she saw Kate and Tony both smile secretly when they thought no one was watching them argue, but Abby saw it. She cornered both of them in the lab and finally dragged it out of them. She promised not to tell anyone, even McGee and she didn't._

_However, what they didn't know was that Gibbs had actually found out about it two months ago. He had seen them walking down the street holding hands from a restaurant window. And this particular Wednesday morning happened to be their six month anniversary. Gibbs hadn't said anything sooner because they seemed to keep their personal relationship out of the office. Granted they still argued constantly like two children on a playground, but they worked great together. They always had, but it seemed as though lately they were really on the ball and working well together. Gibbs had also noticed they never came in together, whereas before they would sometimes wind up getting to the office at the same time. He only recalled one time when they arrived together sine he had found out about them, because they were arguing as they got off the elevator. And today as well Gibbs watched as Kate got off the elevator, followed by Tony some fifteen minutes later. Gibbs watched the interchange between the two of them very carefully, but they didn't let anything slip. They said their good mornings and Tony annoyed Kate a bit before she told him to shut up before she made him. Gibbs smiled as she said that and then watched as Kate went off to Abby's lab to see if she had any results for the case they were working on. After she left Tony was looking up information on his computer when Gibbs walked over to him and bent down behind him and whispered in his ear,_

"_You break her heart and I will not hesitate to kill you"_

_Tony's eyes got as wide as they would go when Gibbs said that. He swallowed hard before saying,_

"_What?"_

_Gibbs stood back up and looked down at Tony, who was white as a sheet._

"_Did you think I wasn't going to find out?"_

"_Boss I-"_

"_Save it Tony. You know the rules. I want to speak with you two in an interrogation room ASAP" Gibbs told him as he turned and walked off._

_Tony then got up and ran as fast as he could to Abby's lab, McGee looking at him from his desk cluelessly. He ran out of the elevator out of breath and startled both Abby and Kate._

"_Geeze Tony, what's you deal" Kate asked_

"_He...knows" Tony said breathlessly_

"_What? How?" Kate barely got out. Then she and Tony looked at Abby._

"_Hey don't look at me. I didn't say anything to him. Although he did sort of ask me if I knew anything about you two about two months ago" Abby replied_

"_He's known for two months. Why didn't he say anything?" Kate stated out loud_

"_Who know's, he's Gibbs" Tony said_

"_Maybe he wasn't sure" Abby suggested_

"_He wants to see us ASAP in an interrogation room" Tony told Kate_

"_Now?" she asked_

"_That's kind of what ASAP means" Tony told her annoyingly_

"_Don't be a smartass right now DiNozzo. We are about to get busted" Kate said slightly horrified_

"_I guess we better go get our asses chewed out" Tony said_

"_Good luck" Abby told them as they went to the elevator_

"_Yeah and if we don't come back in about an hour, come look for our bodies" Tony told her_

_He and Kate headed to the hall where interrogation was. Gibbs was waiting and when he saw them he opened the door to one as Tony and Kate both walked into the small room. Neither Tony nor Kate wanted to make eye contact with Gibbs. They all stood there for a moment in silence before Gibbs spoke up._

"_What the hell are you two doing?"_

"_Just waiting to talk to you Boss" Tony answered, before receiving an elbow in the ribs from Kate and a very angry stare from Gibbs._

"_How do you possibly put up with this?" Gibbs asked Kate, referring to Tony._

_Kate smiled slightly and shrugged without saying a word. Gibbs shook his head and looked down at the floor. Tony and Kate knew that look, it meant he was disappointed. He then looked back up at hi two agents. Two of the best agents he'd ever had. He stared at them for a few minutes trying to decipher how deep their relationship actually went and how serious they were about each other._

_Gibbs finally spoke up and said,_

"_I saw you two walking down the street holding hands about two months ago. Has this been going on longer than that?"_

_Tony and Kate looked at each other and then to their Boss, before looking down at the floor._

"_Holy Crap, How long have you two been together?" Gibbs asked, slightly shocked that it had been longer than two months._

_Tony looked up at Gibbs and answered him a bit hesitantly,_

"_Six months"_

"_Six months, are you kidding me" Gibbs commented surprised_

"_Six months today, actually" Kate spoke up, looking from Gibbs to Tony._

"_You have been together since our final run in with Ari?" Gibbs questioned_

"_Well yeah we got together after everything was over" Tony told him_

_Gibbs nodded and they could tell he was contemplating what he should do with them._

"_You two know the rules. Now I'm going to have to take action against you. Why would you have risked you jobs for each other" asked Gibbs_

_Tony and Kate looked at each other, before Tony spoke up,_

"_Ever since I met Kate I've been attracted to her, not just because she is beautiful, but because of her personality. She's not afraid to stand up for what she believes, she's confident, funny, stubborn, and she's not afraid to put me in my place because she knows she can" he said with a smile, "And it took me quite awhile to convince her to give me a chance. But truthfully she's worth the chance Boss, because I'm in love with her, and I don't think I've ever truly been in love with anyone before."_

_Kate smiled at Tony as he finished his sentence and they looked at Gibbs who still had the same look on his face as before._

"_Gibbs I know you believe it's unprofessional, but we kept our relationship out of the office and believe me when I tell you he's changed, as far as the dating thing goes. And I would not have risked my job, if somewhere deep inside I knew he could change and that it just might work" Kate told Gibbs_

"_You took a big chance Kate, you both did" Gibbs told them_

"_Well if you're going to fire someone it should be me, Tony's been here longer" Kate spoke up_

"_Ah, but he's the one who pursued you" Gibbs pointed out_

"_Boss you should let Kate stay. I could always go back to being a cop" said Tony_

"_Will you two just shut up for two minutes" Gibbs shouted at them_

_Tony and Kate stopped talking and both watched as Gibbs paced back and forth sipping his coffee. He stopped and looked back over at Tony and Kate and said,_

"_I can't figure out which of you I should fire, and I'm thinking maybe it should be both of you. The problem is then I would have to replace two agents instead of just one" then he took another sip of his coffee and began to pace again._

_Tony and Kate stood there afraid of what was going to happen. Tony knew the both of them getting fired was an option, but they didn't think he would actually do it, until now._

_Tony and Kate were both leaning up against the wall right next to each other and while Gibbs was pacing they reached for each other's hands behind their backs. Just as they began to hold hands Gibbs stopped ad without looking at them said,_

"_Did you two think I didn't see that. No holding hands or fraternizing at the office"_

"_When did that become a rule?" Tony asked as he let go of Kate's hand._

"_Just now DiNozzo. I though I'd never have to make any rules like that" he told them angrily, "I've made my decision. You two are two of the best agents I've ever had. Unfortunately you tried to screw that up, but I'm not going to let it. I'm making a new set of rules that applies to you two. The first one being what I told you while ago"_

"_So you are keeping both of us then Boss" Tony asked happily_

"_Don't flatter yourself DiNozzo. I just don't want to have to break in another agent, let alone two" Gibbs told them, "Now get back to work"_

"_Yes sir" Kate answered as she and Tony headed for the door. Just as Tony was about to follow Kate out the door Gibbs said,_

"_Don't forget what I told you at your desk earlier. I meant what I said"_

_Tony nodded and gulped before heading down the hallway behind Kate. As Gibbs watched the two of them he couldn't help but smile._

_On Christmas day, almost a month later, Tony had a big surprise for Kate, but they got called away for a case, on Christmas day of all days. Luckily it was an easy one to solve, but they had to go back to the office to take care of everything. When they got their Tony noticed there were actually a few other people in the office as well. He decided to go ahead and give Kate her Christmas present even though there were other people around. He put a CD in his computer and pressed play before getting up on his desk and singing along with the song._

"_DiNozzo get off your desk" Gibbs told him before he had started singing._

"_Tony stop it, we're at work" Kate told him_

_But Tony just smiled and sang,_

_**Car door slams, it's been a long day at work  
I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's all worth  
The price that I pay, sometimes it doesn't seem fair  
I pull into the drive and you're standing there  
And you look at me  
And give me that come-here-baby smile  
It's all gonna be alright  
You take my hand  
You pull me close and you hold me tight **_

Chorus:  
It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause babyYou're my better half

_**They say behind every man is a good woman  
But I think that's a lie  
'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side  
You don't know how much I count you to help me  
**_

_**When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in  
And you look at me  
And give me that come-here-baby smile  
It's all gonna be alright  
You take my hand  
Yeah you pull me close and you me tight **_

(REPEAT CHORUS)

_**Well, you take my hand  
Yeah you pull me close and I understand **_

It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe that we can make it through anything

Oh baby, it's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half

_**Oh, oh baby you're my better half  
Ooh, hey baby you're my better half**_

_When he finished the song, he jumped off his desk and knelt down in front of Kate's chair and got out a box and opened it to reveal a platinum band with a diamond on top._

"_Caitlin Marie Todd, will you marry me?" Tony asked her with a smile_

_Kate's eyes filled with tears as Tony slipped the ring onto her finger. Then she smiled back at him and answered,_

"_Yes"_

"_YES!" Tony shouted as he jumped up and danced around in a circle before picking Kate up and swinging her around and then putting her down and kissing her._

_Everyone who was in the office was clapping except Gibbs._

"_Holy Crap. I am going to regret letting them stay here" Gibbs said out loud before revealing a small smile._

_On May 25, 2006, exactly one year after they had started dating, they gathered at St. Peter's Catholic Church to be married in front of their friends and family. Of course Abby was the Maid of Honor, and surprisingly Gibbs was Tony's Best Man._

_Tony's family was there even though his father didn't really approve of him marrying Kate since they worked together and she wasn't from a wealthy family. Kate's family was there as well, and her family didn't really approve of the marriage either, mainly because they hadn't dated that long, but also because they worked together and didn't believe that both of them should be working if they were going to start a family of their own. Then there were Kate's brothers, who just flat out didn't approve of Tony because they had heard what he was like and they didn't believe someone like him could change. And Kate's oldest brother Kurt should know because he was a lot like Tony, and he wasn't about to change for anyone. However the wedding continued on._

_Kate was actually surprised to find out that Tony's family was Catholic. They didn't really practice it and Tony hadn't been to a Mass since he was ten. So the wedding was held at St. Peter's Catholic Church, and the reception as at a dance hall not far from the church._

_At the reception Tony avoided Kate's brothers as much as possible, in case they decided to corner him again and threaten him about hurting their sister. The only brother out of the three that Tony seemed to like was Chris. He was only a year and a half older than Kate and they were fairly close. Chris had told Tony that he trusted Kate's decision about him and that since she was so in love with him that he would try and see the food things about him. And after awhile Chris came to see that Tony really did love Kate. But he still warned Tony that if he ever hurt his sister that all three of her brothers would come after him._

_Soon it was time for Tony and Kate to dance to their wedding song, which was 'Making Memories of US' by Keith Urban. Then they had both picked a song to play for each other. Kate picked 'God Bless the Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts, and Tony picked 'Amazed' by Lonestar._

Present:

Kate smiled remembering the reception and all the dancing to the beautiful songs they had chose. Before she knew it it was time to get ready for the party. They always had to get ready about three or four hours early because of the kids. They party was supposed to start at 5 PM and it was already 1:30. Kate called everyone inside and helped everyone lay out what they were supposed to wear and then lined the kids up for baths. Kate went to take her shower while Tony gave Anthony his bath.

Once Anthony was through Annie and Kaylee took a bath, while Tony went to see if Kate was out of the shower, which she wasn't. While he waited he checked to make sure his pants didn't have any creases and that his shirt wasn't wrinkled. Then Kate got out of the shower and put her robe on. Then she went to check on the kids to make sure they weren't goofing off. The girls had just finished their bath, Kayden was still in his room, waiting his turn to shower, but Kate couldn't find Anthony anywhere. She looked everywhere before spotting two little boys out in the neighbors front yard, playing with a slip n slide that just happened to be covered in mud. She watched as Anthony ran and slid across it covering himself in the mud. Then she watched as his friend Caleb did the same thing. Kate ran outside, still in her robe, and yelled,

"Anthony Colton DiNozzo. Get over here right now"

Anthony stopped laughing and looked up in horror at his angry mother. He got up and walked slowly next door to their house and stopped at the bottom of the steps to the front porch and looked slowly up at her.

"I'm sorry mommy" he said sadly

'Great he used the mommy card' Kate thought to herself. He always called her mommy when he knew he was in trouble because none of the other kids called her mommy anymore, they called her mom. Which she never understood because Anthony and the girls especially still called Tony Daddy. And she had to admit she loved it when they would call her mommy and Anthony knew she liked to be called that. Only four years old and he was already a smooth talker.

"Don't play that card with me Anthony Colton. You know we were getting ready for the party. What are you doing getting all muddy when you just took a shower?" she questioned him

"I don't know. I should be the last one to get ready" he told her, slowly looking up at her with that all too well DiNozzo puppy face. Kate smiled when he looked at her that way because it was exactly like Tony.

"Alright you just be glad that I'm in good mood today. Now get up here on the porch and I'm going to get you a towel"

So Kate ran inside and found an old towel and went back on the front porch.

"Okay get those nasty clothes off" she told him, standing in front of him with a towel so passerby's couldn't see anything. Then she wrapped the towel around him and said,

"Okay now you go straight to the bathroom and take another bath"

"Okay" he said, before giving her one last charming smile and then running inside to the bathroom.

Just as she was walking back down the hall she heard yelling coming from the kids bathroom. She knocked on the door before going in.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Mom he told me to get out and when I wouldn't he started flushing the toilet" Kayden told her from inside the shower.

"Mommy told me to come straight in here and take a bath" Anthony said matter of factly.

"Yeah, well when do you ever do what mom says" Kayden shot back

"Okay okay you two. I'm sorry Kade I did tell him to come straight in here. But we're leaving now. You finish your shower" she told her oldest son, while taking her youngest son by the hand and leading him out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Mom?" Anthony questioned, looking up at her.

"I know sweetie. You did what I said. I just forgot that someone was probably in there" she told him with a smile.

They walked into her bedroom and Tony had just come out of the shower in a towel.

"Hey Ace...Why do you have mud on you?" he asked, looking from Kate to his son.

"Oh because him and Caleb decided it would be fun to play on a muddy slip n slide" Kate said annoyingly, but with a smile.

"But Ace, you just had a bath" commented Tony

"I shouldn't take my bath first" Anthony stated seriously

Tony and Kate both smiled at the way he said that and Tony shook his head before saying,

"Well I guess I'll put on a pair of sweat pants and we will go get you cleaned up"

"Kade's in the shower right now" Kate told him

"Okay no problem" he responded as he went back into the bathroom to put on some sweat pants.

Kate went and sat down at her vanity and began to apply her makeup. Anthony walked over to her and stood next to her as he watched her applying the makeup. Anthony started to giggle as he watched her, so Kate stopped and looked at him through the mirror.

"And what are you laughing at Little-T?" she questioned him

"Why are you putting all that stuff on?" he asked her

"To make me look pretty" she told him

"But you're already pretty" he told her seriously

Kate couldn't help but smile when he said that and he returned the smile before she got a hug out of him.

"You are definitely just like your father" she told her son with a laugh.

"Yes he is" Tony said as he walked over to them

"Let's go get you cleaned up Ace" he said as he took his son by the hand and led him back down the hall to the bathroom.

Once everyone had gotten cleaned up, Kate, still in her robe, went to help the girls get ready. While Tony, still in his sweat pants, went to get the boys ready.

Kate helped both of the girls into their dresses and then she did their hair. While Tony helped the boys into their dress pants, shirt, and tie, which neither was thrilled about having to wear. Then Tony helped Kayden slick down his long brown hair, since it had grown out just past his ears on the sides and his bangs, while the back of his hair was down to the collar of his shirt. Once Tony had gotten Kayden's hair slicked down somewhat he stepped back to look at both boys and he couldn't help but notice how much Kayden resembled Kate. Yes he had most of Tony's facial features, such as the shape of his face and his nose, but Kayden's eyes and mouth were all Kate, and with his hair a little longer, it shocked Tony at how much he resembled his mother right now.

Then Tony sent the boys to watch TV while he went to get dressed since it was already 4:15. When he went into his bedroom he lost his breath at what he saw. Kate had already gotten dressed and she was wearing a dark red scarlet colored dress with small straps across her shoulders, that had a deep V line at the neckwhich showed off her well endowed upper body, and it flowed down to just past her knees. And she had her hair pulled halfway up and a few stray bangs that fell around her face. Tony couldn't get over how the dress fit her so well and showed off all of her beautiful features.

"What?" she asked, referring to how Tony was looking at her.

"You look beautiful" he told her with a smile

"What did you expect me to look like?" she asked jokingly

"No it just-"

"Tony I'm kidding, relax" she laughed, "You seem more nervous than me"

"That's because now that I know what you are wearing I'm going to have to make sure no one tries to hit on you tonight" he told her

"Tony go get dressed or we are going to be late for whatever you have in store" she laughed at him

He walked towards their closet, but stopped and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he passed her. He watched as she walked towards the bathroom, and he had to stop himself from drooling at the sight of her and the way her dress swayed with her hips and flowed so perfectly over her body.

Kate went into the bathroom while Tony was changing and shut the door, taking a deep breath as she leaned against the door. She was so nervous about tonight. She was nervous about not knowing what Tony had in store for her, and even more nervous about telling Tony that they were going to have another baby.

All of the sudden Tony knocked on the door and Kate jumped,

"Kate, you okay?" You've been in their for like ten minutes" Tony said concerned

"Yeah I'll be right out" she told him, before taking one last deep breath and then opening the door only to be met by a very handsomely dressed Tony.

Kate smiled very seductively at Tony as she looked him over. He was wearing the black slacks that she loved on him because they were a little snug around his backside and she thought that made him look really good, and a matching black long sleeve dress shirt with a dark scarlet coloredtie, that matched Kate's dress perfectly.

"See something you like?" Tony asked playfully

"I haven't decided yet" she responded

Tony's face dropped into a pretend hurt and Kate just laughed at him.

"Sometimes you are too much DiNozzo" she smiled at him, "But I don't think you realize how sexy you look"

"Oh I do" he told her egotistically

"Figures" she replied

"But you my dear are drop dead gorgeous" he told her with a smile as he walked up to her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

While they were kissing there was a knock on their bedroom door. As they pulled apart Tony asked,

"What do you want?"

"It's 4:45, aren't we supposed to be there by 5" Kayden asked from the other side of the door.

"Hey are your brother and sisters with you?" Tony asked

"No"

"Go get them and then come back here"

"Okay"

A minute later there was another knock so Tony told them to come in. Kayden came in first and saw his parents still holding onto each other and made a face before saying,

"Guys I know it's your anniversary, but could you wait until we aren't around to do that"

Tony and Kate both laughed as they let go of each other and turned to face their kids. They smiled as they saw their four beautiful children dressed so nicely. They looked like little angels, too bad they didn't act like it.

"Mom you look beautiful" Kayden said, speaking up first

"Yeah mom, you and dad look really good" Annie asked

"Daddy you look handsome and mom you look pretty too" Kaylee finished

Tony and Kate both smiled before replying,

"Thank you"

"And I must say that you four look quite handsome and beautiful as well" Kate told her kids

"Your mothers right. You girls look beautiful" Tony told his daughters.

Kayden and Anthony looked sadly up at their father, waiting for a compliment about them.

"What I helped you two get ready, so it's a given that you guys look good"

The boys laughed as Kate and the girls rolled their eyes. Kate smiled as she looked over her four kids standing in a line, oldest to youngest, in front of her and Tony.Kayden's longer hair was neatly parted in the front so that his bangs weren't hanging down in his deep brown eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve scarletcolored dress shirt that matched Tony's tie and Kate's dress, along with a black tie with black slacks and his nice black dress shoes. Annie was wearing a black sleeveless dress with black dress shoes and the sides of her hair were pulled back on top of her head. Kaylee was wearing a blue sleeveless dress with brown dress shoes and all of her hair was pulled up in a bun on top of her head and she had a few tendrils hanging down around her face. Lastly, Anthony was wearing a black long sleeve dress shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes. He looked exactly like Tony in every way, except for Anthony's tie was blue and actually matched Kaylee's dress.

"Well now that we have determined that everyone looks good, we should get going so that we aren't late" Tony said, shooing his kids out in front of him and down the hall to the front door, while he took Kate's hand and led her down the hall behind the kids. They all piled into their SUV and headed downtown to where the hotel was.

When they got to the hotel and were walking inside Kate looked at Tony and saw that he had a huge smile on his face. They were holding hands and the kids were walking two on each side of them. Then they came to two big wooden doors and Tony nodded to Kayden and Annie, who then opened the two doors at the same time, allowing Tony and Kate to walk through. As soon as the doors opened Kate saw all of the people inside and all of the decorations. When they walked inside everyone began clapping and yelled "Happy Anniversary."Kate looked at Tony and she saw an even bigger smile on his face than before, if that is possible. Tony looked at Kate and squeezed her hand, when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Hi Aunt Kate, Uncle Tony" yelled Shawna, Kate's eleven year old niece, who looked just like Kate's sister- in- law Sarah.

"Hi sweetheart" Kate told her as she gave her a hug.

Then Kate looked up and saw all three of her brothers standing in front of her. She smiled and then went to give each of them a hug. She was used to seeing Chris, his wife Sarah, and their two kids, Shane and Shawna. But her two oldest brothers lived in a different state, their home state of Indiana. Her oldest brother Kurt was four years older that her, and he still lived in the city that they grew up in, and was a well know prosecuting attorney. Then her brother Kyle, who was three years older than her, and his wife Tina, and their three sons lived in northern Indiana. They had actually just recently moved back into their house in Indiana in the past year. They had moved to the Virginia area about a year and a half ago when their youngest son Kevin found out he had leukemia. Unfortunately they found out too late and he passed away soon after they moved to the area. They had all taken the death pretty hard because Kevin was only five years old. And after his death they decided it would be better if they moved back into their house and got back to their normal routine. So they moved back and Kyle went back to his construction business and this was the first time Kate had seen them since they moved back to Indiana.

All of Kate's brothers wanted to know why she was out in public dressed the way she was.

"Katie you should really cover up" Kurt told her

"Yeah Katie you never know what freak might see you and try and hit on you because of the way your dressed" Kyle told her

"Guys leave her be, she's a grown woman now and she looks beautiful" Chris spoke up in Kate's defense

"Yeah well she's still our baby sister, she's not supposed to look beautiful and we can still be protective if we want to" Kyle told his younger brother

"Thanks a lot for that comment Kurt" Kate told him

"I didn't mean it like- I just meant that it makes a brother's job even harder when his sister is beautiful, because it means he has to really be protective" Kurt told her

"Okay guys, that's enough. I am a grown woman and I love you all very much for looking out for me, but I can take care of myself now, and in case you forgot I do have a husband, that's kind of why we are here" Kate told her brothers sweetly, with a smile

"Fine but we will be keeping an eye out for anyone weird looking at you" Kurt told her

Kate shook her head at her brothers and smiled before turning to their wives and kids

behind them and Kate hugged and kissed all of them as well. Then from behind all of them her parents stepped forward.

"Mom, dad" Kate said, hugging both of them. She hadn't seen them since Christmas.

"Well Katie, I must say I didn't think you two would make it this far" her father told her

Kate sighed, knowing that kind of comment was coming. Then her mother spoke up.

"Of course we know how happy you are darling. It shows in your family, now where are those grandchildren of mine."

Kate smiled slightly as she turned and motioned for the kids, who then took off running towards them.

"Grandma, Grandpa" they yelled as they met and hugged them.

Kate turned and walked back over to Tony smiling, then she gave him a hug and whispered, "Thank you" in his ear before kissing him. Just then someone walked up to them and said,

"Do you two ever not do that?"

They recognized the voice as Gibbs and turned around to hug him and Jen and Gibbs looked at Kate and said,

"You look beautiful Kate. Tony better keep a close eye on you tonight"

Kate blushed and smiled at Gibbs' comment before Tony spoke up to answer his earlier question,

"To answer your earlier question, no not really, why else do you think we have four kids"

Gibbs laughed a little as he replied, "Yeah sometimes I wonder why you don't have more than four"

They all laughed except for Kate, who stood there not knowing how to respond. Luckily Abby and McGee walked up to them to join the conversation. As Kate looked around she saw all of her family, some family friends, as well as the people she worked with. She couldn't believe Tony had contacted all of these people without her knowing.

After they had mingled for awhile they all sat down at their assigned table to eat dinner. Then Tony got up and walked over to where a band was set up and talked with them. A few minutes later the band began to play 'Amazed' by Lonestar. So Tony walked up to Kate and asked her to dance. As they danced Tony could tell Kate had something on her mind.

_**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams**_

"Is something wrong babe?" he asked as they slowly danced around

"I need to tell you something but I'm not sure how you are going to react" she answered him

"Okay, well just tell me. Are you okay? The kids?" he began rambling

"Tony calm down. I don't think it's anything bad. Just...a bit of a surprise"

_**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
**_

_**The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes  
**_

"Oh. What is it then?"

"You know I went to the Dr. yesterday and I found out some news"

"What?"

_**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you**_

Kate took a deep breath and said,

"We are going to have a baby"

_**Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
**_

Tony's eyes got wide and Kate couldn't tell if he was happy or not. Then a huge grin spread across his face, before he picked her up and swung her around as he laughed. As he set her back down, he kissed her deeply. And as they broke apart Kate said,

"So I take it your happy?"

"I'm ecstatic, aren't you?"

"I was in shock at first, then I was happy, then I was worried what you would think"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me yesterday"

"Happy Anniversary honey" she told him with a shrug and a smile. He smiled back before kissing her again, then he asked,

"Do you mind if I tell them. I think they are all wondering what's going on" Tony commented, referring to all of the guests, who had stopped what they were doing to watch the interchange between Tony and Kate.

"What about the kids?" Kate asked, "Shouldn't we tell them first?"

"They'll get over it" Tony remarked excitedly as he ran towards the band to the Mic. Kate just shook her head and laughed as she watched him running around like a little kid.

Then Annie came up to Kate and asked,

"Is dad okay, cause he's acting kinda weird"

"Yeah sweetie, he's okay. He just found out something that he's very happy about"

"What?" Annie asked, her face lighting up.

"You'll find out in just a minute. Although you kids might not be too happy about it" Kate told her as Annie moved to stand in front of Kate, and Kate wrapped her arms around Annie's neck,as she leaned back against her mother. Then they laced their hands together as they waited for Tony's announcement.

Tony took the Mic. from the lead singer and said excitedly into it,

"Testing, can you all hear me?"

Everyone nodded so Tony continued on,

"I would just like to thank all of you for coming. It means a great deal to us. It's hard to believe Kate and I have been married for ten years. When I first me her I thought she was beautiful. Then I got to know her, and at first I was kind of annoyed with her, but it didn't take long for me to fall in love with her. I mean who wouldn't. She's beautiful, smart, funny, stubborn, and can kick butt with the best of us. And she has a great heart, she cares so much about people, but you all know that because you know her. I just think she's amazing and I'm glad we broke the rules because look where it got us. Ten years and four kids later, I wouldn't change a thing babe. I love you" he said smiling at her. Kate had a huge smile on her face and Annie looked up to see her mom on the verge of tears.

You could hear everyone in the room say, "Aww"

Tony smiled and then said, "But that's not all. We also have an announcement to make. My wife has just informed me of my present. And I am proud to announce that we are going to be having another baby"

Tony watched as some people got huge smiles on their faces, while others jaws dropped at the news. Tony looked over to Gibbs and Jen who were standing with McGee and Abby. Gibbs and McGee's jaws had both dropped, while Abby was jumping around clapping and Jen was smiling.

Gibbs looked at McGee and said,

"Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Yeah Boss, afraid so. Just what we need, more little DiNozzo's"

"God help us all" Gibbs responded, receiving an evil glare from Jen.

Tony then looked at Kate's family. Her parents and oldest brother seemed to be dumbfounded, while her other two brothers seemed fairly happy for them. Then he looked back at Kate to find her talking to Annie.

"Are you really gonna have another baby?" Annie asked, letting go of her mom and turning to face her.

"Yeah sweetie, we are. Are you okay with that?"

Annie looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at her mother. Slowly a smile spread across her lips as she said to her mom,

"I guess. I mean there are already a lot of us, one more's not going to make a difference"

Kate smiled down at her daughter before pulling her into a hug.

"I love you munchkin" Kate told her daughter

"Love you too mom, but don't call me that in public"

As Kate let go of Annie, Annie said,

"Oh and I will only like the baby if it's a girl"

"Well sweetie-"Kate began seriously

"I'm just kidding mom, I'd actually rather have another brother" she told Kate as she ran off to find her cousins.

Kate shook her head as Annie ran off before Tony said something else into the Mic.,

"It's time for me to dance with my wife to our wedding song. And I think we have lived up to the song very well, especially since we are adding number five to our family.

With that the band began to play 'Making Memories of Us' by Keith Urban and Tony took Kate by the hand and held her close, her head immediately resting on his shoulder, as they danced to the song.

_**I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heardI wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm**_

_**And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
**_

**_I wanna honor your mother  
I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been _**

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

_**We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way**  
_

_**I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you a promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss **_

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us

When the song was over Tony handed Kate a small package. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the couple as Kate opened the package. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a pendent with four diamonds, each to represent each of her kids. Kate looked up at Tony and smiled as he explained to everyone what the symbolism of the necklace was.

"Thank you Tony, I love it" she told him as she stood on her toes to kiss him again, "I love you" she told him as they broke apart.

"I love you too" he replied

Kate then took the Mic. from Tony and explained the next song that was about to play.

"This song is the song that I first played Tony when we got together, to let him know how I truly felt about him. And it has stuck with us over the last eleven years._"_

With that the band began to play 'Maybe I'm Amazed' by Jem. Kate then took Tony's hand and led him out to the dance floor again and they danced to the first words of a song that Kate had left Tony in his desk right before they got together. The only problem was he didn't find the song until the week after they had already gotten together. And they laughed about it later.

**_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time  
And hung me on a line  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you _**

Maybe I'm a girl  
And maybe I'm a lonely girl  
Who's in the middle of something  
That she doesn't really understand

As Tony and Kate danced Kate began singing the song to Tony just loud enough for him to hear. And when she looked into his eyes as she sang to him she could see the love for her in his eyes and his smile as she sang the words to the next part of the song.

_**Maybe I'm a girl  
And maybe you're the only man  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help me understand **_

Maybe I'm a girl

**_And maybe I'm a lonely girl  
Who's in the middle of somethingThat she doesn't really understand_**

**_Maybe I'm a girl  
And maybe you're the only man  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help me understand_**

_**(Oooh...) **_

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my songRight me when I'm wrong  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

When they finished dancing they began to mingle some more with their guests. And as Kate was talking to different people she would look up every once and awhile for Tony or the kids. One time when she looked up at the dance floor, she saw Gibbs dancing with Kaylee and watched as Kaylee stood on Gibbs' feet as he danced around and she couldn't help but smile. Then she looked over and saw Tony twirling Annie around as well on the dance floor. Awhile later she looked up again and saw that Tony was dancing with Kaylee and Gibbs was now dancing with Annie.

Eventually Kate mad her way back to her parents. When she got to them they were speechless.

"Mom, dad, you okay?" she asked them

"So your pregnant...again"her mother stated

"Yes, well, mother I can't see how you'd have a problem with it when you had four children of your own" Kate told her

"It's not that sweetheart. Maybe you should think about staying at home with the baby full time" her mother suggested

"Mom I would go crazy being stuck at home all day. I can barely stand being put on desk duty"

"I just think it's better if the mother is at home with the children"

"Mom my other kids are in school all day, and they all turned out just fine even though I worked"

"You might think so now sweetheart. But you haven't gotten to the teen or young adult years yet"

"Mom couldn't you at least be happy for me. I am"

"We are happy for you sweetie. Your mother and I just grew up and raised you kids in a different time" Kate's father said jumping in

"I know but it's not like Tina doesn't work, and you two have never said anything to her" said Kate

"She's not our daughter, you are. Besides she's not working anymore" Kate's mother told her

"Why?"

"Since Kevin died she decided she wanted to spend more time with the other boys. So she quit her job and stays at home"

"Oh"

"Just don't miss out on your kids Kate. Because one day they won't need you anymore, or worse they won't have to need you because they went to a better place" Kate's mother told her

"Mom I don't miss out on my kids. Tony and I spend as much time with them as possible"

"Honey I'm just trying to help"

"Well don't mom, please. This is supposed to be a happy day for me and Tony. I don't want to argue with you" Kate told her mother sadly

"We are sorry Katie. We just want you to be happy" her father told her

"I am happy dad. Extremely happy" she told her parents with a smile

"Then so are we dear" her mother told her with a smile

Just then Kayden came up to his Kate and asked,

"Can I talk to you mom?"

"Of course sweetie"

So Kayden took his mother's hand and led her away from her parents and then asked,

"Are you really having another baby?"

"Yeah Kade, we are"

Kayden looked down at the floor and nodded. So Kate took her hand and lifted his chin so that she could look into his eyes. But when she did all she saw were his bangs covering his eyes. So she took her hand and parted his bangs to the sides and attempted to tuck it behind his ears, so she could see his deep brown eyes. And when she did she saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Are you not happy about the baby?"

He shrugged his shoulders a little and so Kate pleaded with him,

"Please baby, tell me what's wrong"

This time Kayden looked up into his mother's eyes. The same eyes as his and a smile crept slightly onto his face.

"It's just we haven't had a baby in a long time. I was only like five when Anthony was born. Things are going to change aren't they? Like how much time you spend with us"

"Kayden I will always have enough time for you, no matter what. Whenever you need anything. And we will still do stuff, just you and me, like we do now"

"Promise?"

"I promise. You're my first born and it's your right to get as much time with me as possible because you will obviously be the first one to leave home" she smiled at him, "Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Do you think the baby will have green or brown eyes?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well if he or she has brown eyes, then I won't be the only one who has your eyes"

"Well I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Because it seems like your father's genes are the dominant one in this family. I mean look at you four. Three of you have green eyes, you're the only one who got brown eyes"

"That makes me special" Kayden said as he smiled up at her

"Yes I suppose it does" she smiled back down at him

Just then a song began to play that Kate used to sing to Kayden when he was younger. She looked over at the band and saw Tony standing next to them, he winked and smiled at her.

"Kade would you like to dance?" she asked her oldest

"Sure" he answered as he took his mother's hand again and led her onto the dance floor as they danced to Reba McEntire's 'Your Gonna Be.'

_**Six pounds nine ounces**_

_**Looking up at me**_

_**Like I have all the answers**_

_**I hope I have the ones you need**_

_**I've never really done this**_

_**Now I know what scared is**_

_**Sometimes I will protect you**_

_**From everything that's wrong**_

_**Other times I'll let you**_

_**Just find out on your own**_

_**But that's when you'll be growing**_

_**And the whole time I'll be knowing**_

_**Your gonna fly**_

_**With every dream you chase**_

_**Your gonna cry**_

_**But know that that's okay**_

_**Sometimes life's not fair**_

_**But if you hang in there**_

_**Your gonna see**_

_**That sometimes bad is good**_

_**We just have to believe**_

_**Things work out like they should**_

_**Life has no guarantees**_

_**But always loved by me**_

_**Your gonna be**_

Tony watched his wife and son dance to the song that he had requested the band play when he saw Kayden talking to Kate and he looked kind of sad. He smiled as he watched them dance and laugh.

_**I'm afraid you'll have to suffer**_

_**Through some of my mistakes**_

_**Lord knows I'll be trying**_

_**Oh to give you what it takes**_

_**What it takes to know the difference**_

_**Between gettin by and living**_

_**Cause anything worth doing**_

_**Is worth doing all the way**_

_**Just so you'll have to live with**_

_**All the choices that you make**_

_**So make sure your always giving**_

_**More than your taking**_

_**Your gonna fly**_

_**With every dream you chase**_

_**Your gonna cry**_

_**But know that that's okay**_

_**Sometimes life's not fair**_

_**But if you just hang in there**_

_**Your gonna see**_

_**That sometimes bad is good**_

_**We just have to believe**_

_**Things work out like they should**_

_**Life has no guarantee's**_

_**But always loved by me**_

_**Your gonna be**_

_**Someone's everything**_

_**Your gonna see**_

_**Just what you are to me**_

_**Your gonna fly**_

_**With every dream you chase**_

_**We just have to believe**_

_**Things work out like they should**_

_**Life has no guarantees's**_

_**But always loved by me**_

_**Your gonna be**_

_**Always loved by me**_

Soon it was getting late and people slowly started leaving. Then her brother Kyle, his wife Tina, their sixteen year old son Karson, and thirteen year old son David decided it was time to head back to the hotel they were staying at, but they couldn't find their eight year old son Daniel anywhere. Kate figured he was probably with Annie somewhere and they were up to no good. Soon they spotted the two of them chasing each other around the dance floor and then sliding on their knees or stomachs. Tina and Kate both shook their heads a tthe two kids as they called both of them over. As the children approached their mothers, Kate notice how much Daniel resembled her father. She had never really noticed it before. She turned to Tina and said,

"I've never noticed how much he looks like his grandfather"

"I know, Kyle and I were just talking about it the other day"

Then they said their goodbyes and headed back tot their hotel. Soon after Ducky, his date, Palmer, his date and Abby, McGee, and Piper all left. Then Kate's oldest brother Kurt and their parents decided to head back to their hotel as well. Kate hugged them all and her parents apologized for their earlier reaction, to which she of course forgave them. Then they told her they really were happy for her and they all agreed to get together the next afternoon, before they had to fly back to Indiana.

As soon as they had left Tony and Kate began looking around for their brood. They spotted Kayden talking to Gibbs and Jen, and Annie was with her twelve year old cousin Shane and his sister Shawna. But they didn't see Kaylee or Anthony anywhere. They continued looking around when Tony finally found them asleep under the buffet table. Him and Kate smiled at their youngest sprawled out on the floor sound asleep. Tony knelt down and pulled out Anthony, handing him to Kate without waking him. Then he reached back underneath and pulled out Kaylee, careful to not wake her either. Just as they stood back up, the last of their guests had left, leaving only their family, Gibbs and Jen, and Kate's brother Chris and his family. Then Gibbs and Jen came to say goodnight, then they left.

Soon after Chris came up to Tony and Kate and asked them if they were ready to call it a night. They of course said yes and so Chris told them to hand over the kids.

"What, why?" Kate asked confused

"Honey Chris and Sarah said they would keep the kids tonight so we could stay here" Tony told her

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah are you mad?" Tony asked, not knowing what she meant by her statement.

"No, I just can't believe you remembered that I always wanted to stay here" she told him with a smile

"Babe I always here what you say, even if you think I'm not listening"

Kate smiled, kissed Anthony on the head and then handed him over to Sarah. Then she and Tony kissed Kaylee goodnight, before Tony handed her over to Chris. Then they told their older two goodnight, hugged, and kissed them, and told them they would be by tomorrow around lunch to pick them up.

Then Tony took Kate's hand and led her to the elevator and they went up to the 12th floor, got off and when Tony opened the door to their room Kate lost her breath at what she saw. There were red and pink rose petals all over the ground and the King size bed, as well as Kate's favorite mix of flowers in a vase on the table.

"Oh my gosh...Tony it's...it's beautiful" she finally got out through tears, "I am so sorry I got mad at you last week"

"It's okay sweetheart. I just wanted this anniversary to be rally special for you. I knew most people didn't think we'd make it through the first year, let alone ten. I wanted other people to know how much I love you, and how happy I am with the life that I have. I wouldn't change anything. And I wouldn't go back to the way I used to be for anything" he told her as they stepped inside and shut the door behind them.

She turned around and allowed him to see the tears fall. Usually she wouldn't let him see her cry because it made her feel weaker. But tonight she didn't care, his actions and expressions showed how much he loved her, and it made her love him even more than she thought was possible.

"Babe don't cry" he told her as he pulled her to him and held her close as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you so much Tony" she told him with her head buried in his chest.

"I love you too Kate, more than I ever thought was possible" he told her as he kissed the top of her head.

Then he picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her gently down on the thick silk like comforter.

"Tony this bed is really comfortable"

He laughed a little as she said that and then said,

"You would think you've never stayed inn a nice hotel like this"

"Sorry I didn't come from a wealthy family who could afford to stay in a hotel like this"

"That hurts Kate. I mean what about our honeymoon"

"Well that's the only other time I have ever stayed in a hotel rom, with a bed like this" she said as she sat up and pulled back the comforter to reveal white silk sheets.

"Oh my gosh Tony, this is really nice, and really comfortable"

Tony laughed at Kate's reactions to the bed before wrapping his arms around her waist and flipping her back over so that she was underneath him.

"Would you like to keep talking about it, or try it out to see how comfortable it really is" he asked her with his charming smile.

She smiled seductively back up at him and said in an almost pur,

"You know you looked very sexy tonight dressed like that. And then when I saw you dancing with Annie a couple of times, and then I saw you dancing with Kaylee. I have never found you more sexy"

Tony smiled and said,

"Well pardon the way I say this, but ever since I saw you in our bedroom dressed like this and looking so hot, I have wanted to jump you"

Kate laughed and replied, "Wow that's so very romantic"

Tony shrugged and said, "What do you expect"

"I don't know"

"Well speaking of looking hot. How did you like the song I had the band play for you and Kade?" he asked

"It was perfect timing" she answered with a smile

"He looked kind of sad. I guess about the baby"

"Yeah, but we talked. I think he's gonna be okay"

"Well I thought you two were very cute out there"

"Well thank you. What do you say we try this bed out to see just how comfortable it is" she told him seductively, as she pulled him back down on top of her.

"No arguments here" he told her as he leaned down and kissed her. The rest of the night they spent in a heat of passion, forgetting everything else.

So that night turned out to be a surprise not only for Kate with the party and guests, but also for Tony, finding out about the new baby they were going to have. So it was definitely an anniversary surprise for the both of them.

_A/N: So that was the final chapter in this story. But be sure to keep an eye out for the next story in sequel to this one some time around the first of the year. And please review this chapter, let me know what you think, and whether I should continue the stories or not. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well as the whole story. So until we meet again..._


End file.
